


Flowers of Fate

by TrashYatt



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, lonashipping, shiningsunshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 84,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYatt/pseuds/TrashYatt
Summary: Soulmate / Fate AU. Was suppose to be up for Lonashipping week, but i didn't get it out fast enouch, as well as it's a little longer than i expected...Here ya go at least.Aether have called the many different champions from each region to Alola, wanting to discuss about expanding the Aether company to the different regions. Gladion have been working and helping out after the Necrozma incident, and are on his way to take over, at least that's what it looks like. One of the days, where he get early done with some of the work he decided to take walk around Akala island, and ended up bumping into a girl who were out with her friends. After a few days, he meets her again while he were working at the conservation area, and it was then he finds out that this girl is the champion of Kalos.Once the meeting starts up, she's the first to arrive on the first meeting. During that meeting, he couldn't take his eyes off of her, which Sol, champion of Alola noticed and decided to take the matters into his own hands...Helping  the edgy friend of his.Sequel(ish) is called Hidden Flowers, and it's more of an continuation of this one.





	1. Eyecatcher

After Sol saved Alola and became champion a few years back, he kept pestering Gladion as of why he left for Kanto and Jotho when he came back to Alola. Gladion hiding most of the time, as he didn't want to confront it, but whenever Sol saw him, he got the same answer as always.

_I left for Kanto and Jotho to train. Nothing more, nothing less._

Sol wasn't very satisfied, but eventually stopped asking him. Hau kept on training, as well as Sol and Lillie ended up taking on the battle tree, on Lillie's request of getting stronger and a better trainer. Gladion was slowly helping around at Aether, slowly taking the reins as the years went by.

The seasons went by and summer was approaching, as the heat was picking up, and Alola was getting flooded with tourists, looking for a tropical vacation, as well as trainers taking on some of the trials. As well as there would be a lot of tours at Aether this summer. Lusamine and Wicke was running around like headless Pikipek, making sure that the tours that would happen were all timed and that each group would be seeing everything they could show off at the VLFS.

Gladion helped out at the Aether to the best of his ability, only to get into an argument with Faba. Faba thinking he don't do any good and would ruin the foundation, and would keep on going on how he, himself, should be the president.

«Is that really something you should be saying out loud?»

Faba looked at Gladion with big eyes. He had never considered that Gladion would slander to Lusamine, as well as knowing that Gladion himself would most likely take over at some point.

«No harm meant, young master Gladion. I'm just speaking my mind.» Faba said, trying to make it sound like a joke.

Gladion just hummed softly. «Keep your thoughts to yourself, Faba. That would be for the better, no?»

Faba swallowed thickly and just nodded slightly, still having his nose high in the air. Gladion walked off, with a tablet on hand as he was checking the tour routes. Faba sighed deeply, muttering to himself that he hates kids, much less young adults like Gladion.

_Thinking they know everything...Who does he think he is? I'm Faba! I know better than anyone!_

Gladion walked up to the elevator, taking it up to the conservation area, finding Wicke standing there with a tablet of her own. Wicke looked a little distressed down at the tablet, to which Gladion saw as he approached her.

«Route not as it should be?» Gladion questioned her.

Wicke flinched and looked at him with wide eyes. «Oh, young master...» she sighed softly in relief.

Gladion chuckled softly. «Sorry for spooking you.»

Wicke smiled sweetly. «It's quite alright, and the route should be all ready, but...miss Lusamine wants to put more into it, and i'm not sure that would be a good idea.»

«Why don't you just tell her so? She listens to you anyway.» Gladion added, a bit to snarky without him noticing.

With a lot of back and forth, Gladion managed to pursue Wicke to just tell Lusamine that it would be a bad idea to add more, and it should be better to add it to another route that had less in it. Wicke thought that was a good idea, and would try and talk to Lusamine about it and hopefully get a go on that. Gladion then handed the tablet over to her, telling her that he would be leaving Aether for a while, taking a break after helping around for weeks now. Wicke nodded and happily took the tablet before she left, taking the elevator to the office floor. Gladion stood there, waiting for the triangle to appear at the conservation area again, so he could retreat to one of the islands.

Taking the elevator down to the docks, he quickly boarded the boat and headed over to Akala Island, as it was the first stop the boat would take, and he didn't bother to have a longer ride to one of the other islands.

Getting off at Heahea Marine, the city was already packed with tourists. He casually started to walk around, doing some window shopping and just generally looking around, taking in the view of all the weird tourists that were wandering around in their 'Alolan outfits'. He was about to turn the corner, heading towards the Tide Song Hotel, for the surf area there, wanting to try and break Sol's record again. As he turned, a group of girls were walking his way. One having her back, so she didn't notice Gladion turning the corner, and they eventually bumped into each other.

The girls giggled as the one who bumped into him turned and looked up at him, smiling shyly.

«Je suis vraiment dèsolè!» she said softly, waving her hands apologetically, followed with a small, but nervous chuckle.

«C'est très bien.» he replied calmly. Finally he could use the Kalosian he had studied abroad in Kalos for once.

The group was taken aback a little, but couldn't stop giggling at the sight of the girl who bumped into him smile sweetly, and stepping out of his way and back to her friends. Or at least what he thought was her friends. She gave him a small wave and the group walked off, giggling and pestering the girl, which they called 'Lu'. He could hear a few remarks from them that they found him pretty good looking, which just made him blush as he stood his ground, watching them walk away.

One of the girls in the group pointed at him and poked 'Lu' on her shoulder, making her look over at him. Their eyes met for a brief second, but he broke the eyecontact pretty quickly when she smiled sweetly at him. The group then disappears behind a building before he looked into their direction again.

_She was...kinda pretty._

The thought caught him off guard, and he blushed even more, scoffing to himself as he proceeded to head to the beach. He found Hau on the beach, getting ready to head out as he saw him.

«Hey! Gladion!» he called out at him, waving.

Gladion just nodded. «Hau.» he swiftly added.

Hau walked up to him, with a massive grin across his face. «Trying to beat Sol's record again?»

«You could tell?» Gladion replied with a smug smirk across his lips.

Hau softly laughed. «It's the only record you are after to beat, so yeah...It's written all over your face, Prez.»

«I'm not president yet.»

«Not yet, but you'll be some time.» Hau added. «Com'on. Get ready! I'll wait.»

Gladion nodded and went to get changed,  as he did, he noticed a small bruise-like mark on his chest. Examining it, it didn't look like much and would probably disappear within the day. The mark was on his heart side, the side where this 'Lu' girl bumped her shoulder into him.

_Did she hit me that hard?_

He shook his head and placed his clothes in a bag and in a locker before heading out, taking up the challenge of beating Sol's surfing record, while Hau was trying to beat his own. Again. Gearing up, and getting out on the Mantine was easy and quick, but before the two of them got out to the track, Gladion could hear some girls talk loudly.

«Il y a ton petit ami, Lu!» they loudly exclaimed to their friend as they pointed at Gladion.

«Ce n'est pas drole!» she shouted back at them, extremely flustered.

Gladion managed to overcome his blush earlier, but it came right back and was even more red now. Hau noticed and ordered the Mantine to get closer to him.

«You alright?» Hay asked.

«I'm fine...Been a while i have been in the sun apparently...» Gladion muttered, his cheeks being as red as they could get.

Hau shrugged, and they both set off onto the surf track. Fighting the blush, it eventually came down a lot when they started to get into the surfing, doing that for the rest of the day. Gladion didn't beat Sol's record, but he managed to beat Hau's new score and his own again, so it was a good day at least.


	2. Ice Breaker

Days went by, and Aether was packed with tourists, waiting for a tour around the place, and those who already was on a tour. Gladion was in the conservation area with a few employees, making sure that the pokemon around there didn't get to terrified by all the different people that would come and go the whole day. A group came up to the conservation area, and the people scattered quickly. Gladion was rather busy with a small Alolan Vulpix that had gotten itself stuck in some branches. He got more and more frustrated as he tried to loosen up the pokemon, but only to make it worse. The little pokemon crying in distress.

«Is everything okay?»

The voice caught him off guard, and he slammed his head up into a nearby branch, hitting himself pretty hard. His hand the spot he hit, growling a little to himself as he sat down on his rear, cursing under his breath.

«Oh my gosh...i'm so sorry!» the voice said, clarley in shock.

Gladion sat there as he turned his head around. His gaze were harsh, but once he met the person's eyes, they widened and softened. It was the girl from the other day, who bumped into him. She stood there, giving him a apologetic smile and a wave. Her eyes were of a grey color.

«Hi again...and i'm sorry...» she muttered timidly.

«Hi...And i'm fine. Don't worry about it.» he replied, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

The Vulpix gave another cry, and Gladion sighed and went back to work on getting the small pokemon loose. The girl, 'Lu', was standing there in silence, which made him uncomfortable. After a while, he managed to get the small pokemon loose, and as it jumped, a branch came fast forward, hitting him straight in the face. 

'Lu' heard the loud smack, and a painful grunt coming from him. The little pokemon jumped up to the path, and hid behind her, looking cautiously at Gladion. 'Lu' held her hand in front of her mouth, looking at him in shock.

«Are you okay?» she asked in a concerned tone.

He got up on his feet and wobbled his way to the path. 'Lu' snorted lightly, which made him sent her a glare out of habit. The glare he sent her made her just giggle softly.

«I'm hilarious...I know that already.» Gladion hissed. Even the Vulpix gave a few cries that sounded like laughter.

She dug through the bag she had, and found a small pocket mirror, and opened it up. She turned the mirror his way, gesturing that he had something on his face. With slight horror in his expression, he took a look in the mirror and saw that the branch had made a pretty red line across his face. His frown became even more visible as he sighed, looking down at the white pokemon at the floor, which was still hiding behind her.

She took the mirror and put it back in her bag. «Will you be okay? I mean....» she stopped, and gestured at her face that she meant the red line across his face. 

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. «I'll be fine...It's not the first time this have happened.»

'Lu' squatted down, and picked up the small pokemon, holding it gently in her arms. Gladion sent another glare at the pokemon, to which the small creature just used the skill  _ Powder Snow  _ on him, freezing his bangs solid. 'Lu' just stared at him with wide eyes before she snorted, and softly started to laugh.

Gladion was now blushing madly by her laughter, as well as  scowling at the pokemon in her arms. She poked the pokemon on it's head, calling it a silly little creature, to which it just gave a pleasant cry at her, looking content. Gladion just sighed and put his hands in his pockets.

«Sorry...I shouldn't be laughing.»

«It's fine...Really. I look ridiculous.» he said, poking is solid frozen bangs, with a lopsided smile. «You should get back to the group you came with.» he then added shortly.

«Oh, right!» She exclaimed and put down the pokemon gently. «Bye, and i'm sorry...It's basically my fault that...that...happened to you.»

«It's fine. I'll survive.» 

She nodded and turned around, walking off. As she did, the Vulpix followed after her, giving small cries. 'Lu' stopped and turned around.

«I'm sorry, but you should stay here. This is where you belong.» she said

Gladion heard and was about to approach her, but Lusamine got there before him. Not turning the corner, Gladion stood there listening to what they talked about. He didn't want his own mother to find him like this, frozen bangs and a red line across his face.

«It seems it has taken a liking to you.» Lusamine said as she walked up to 'Lu'.

'Lu' just smiled sheepishly and nodded. «Not sure why...»

«Hmm...One of those we've had trouble with...» Lusamine started, with a soft humming in her voice. «Do you want to take it with you?» she then added.

Gladion got so surprised that he almost gasped out loudly, but covered his mouth before that happened. 'Lu' just looked at Lusamine with big eyes.

«I can't do that, miss President...» 

«Oh, don't you worry about it. It's not that uncommon a pokemon from around here finds a trainer it likes.» Lusamine said, with a soft smile. «If you would accept this small gift from me. From Aether, to the champion of Kalos.»

_ Champion of Kalos?!?!?! _

Gladion stood there, listening intently and watching closely at the scene around the corner. A sudden sting of pain occurred on his chest, and without him noticing, 'Lu' had a sudden stinging pain on her left shoulder, but didn't react the same way as Gladion did. Gladion clutched the shirt tightly on his heart side, while 'Lu' just lightly flinched.

«I would be honored.» She bowed deeply. «...If that's what the pokemon wants.» she shortly added.

Lusamine picked up the pokemon and handed it over to her. «Take good care of her. Now, please excuse me.» she said and walked off, leaving 'Lu' with the Alolan Vulpix in her arms.

'Lu' looked down at the pokemon. «You sure you want to travel alongside me?» The pokemon gave a small, but pleasant cry.

Gladion was watching from afar, dumbfounded while he still clutched the shirt tightly from the sudden pain he felt. She was the champion of Kalos, meaning that she would be around for a few months even. 'Lu' stood there, holding the pokemon gently in her arms with a soft smile across her lips. It made his heart skip a beat. 'Lu' took her leave, heading back to the elevator, and joining the group again. He slowly retreated backwards, but bumped into Lusamine, who had walked up to him from behind.

«What in the world happened to you?» she exclaimed.

Gladion flinched and abruptly turned around, looking at her like she was a ghost. «Nothing fancy...i can say that much.» he muttered.

«Did you...spy on the champion?» she asked, a mischievous grin forming on her lips.

«No. I was on my way out to fix this.» he added, pointing at his bangs. He couldn't really hide the blush on his face, but Lusamine just chuckled lightly, her light chuckling making his frown grow deeper.

«Alright. You better fix it...Can't have you look like that around here.» she said and turned on her heels, walking off, still holding her chuckle going as she walked off. 

Gladion just sighed and took a detour around, finding the stairs up to the conservation area. He didn't want anyone else to see him, and now that Lusamine had seen it, she sure wouldn't stop mentioning it in the future. On his way down, he sighed again and stopped, poking his bangs, that had slowly started to melt and soften up. Remembering the sudden sting earlier, he pulled down the collar of his t-shirt, looking at his chest. The bruise seemed to have grown larger, and not sure why he got it, how he got it, nor why it grew.

_ Fuck... _


	3. Hano Grand Resort

Another few days passed, and the Kalosian champion's friends had left for Kalos again a few hours earlier. She was there with Diantha, attending a few meetings at Aether, but Diantha decided to have some vacation first, and invited the new champion along, as well as a few of her friends. The Alolan Vulpix she got were sitting beside her in a chair at the restaurant at Hano Grand Resort, where Diantha and herself were sitting, eating lunch.

«My goodness, this heat will make my skin age quicker.» Diantha said, adjusting the beach hat she bought the other day in Hau'Oli City.

Luna was laughing softly, finding her sunglasses and putting them on, as well as braiding her long hair, attaching the keystone to the end of it. «I'm sure you'll be fine, Diantha. Besides, you keep putting on sunscreen lotion almost every 10 minutes.»

Dinatha just hummed softly. «True, but you can never be too careful. You should know a lot about that, young Luna.» she murmured, tilting her head a little forward, looking over her sunglasses at Luna. 

«Right...» Luna replied sheepishly. 

Looking out at the horizon, seeing the many families at the beach and having fun made her a little envy of their lives. After beating Team Flare, catching Yveltal, the legendary Destruction pokemon, only to keep it in the PC box for safety, and then become champion of Kalos were a lot to take in at the time, but with the help of Diantha, she managed to get around the responsibilities, but it was a hard turn around from her daily life before that.

Luna had a normal life, living in Snowbelle City with her parents and her older brother. Her mother works in the fashion boutique there, her brother works in Lumiose City and her father is a Vivillon breeder. Once she decided to take on the gyms and the league at the end, she ended up in a much more serious mess than what she bargained for. Everyone knew her now, and would address her as such. 

_ Mademoiselle Champion. _

It didn't bother her at first, but with the years, it started to do so. It was just so foreign for her, to the point that she now hates the title. There was many times that she were thinking on giving up her title, just to get back to a normal life, but knowing Diantha, she wouldn't allow it. Neither her parents and her older brother wouldn't allow her to give up a strong title like that.

The little Vulpix noticed that it's new trainer were quite lost in thought, and decided it was time to break out of it. It stood up, and crawled up into her lap, giving a small cry. After leaving Aether that day, with the pokemon, she noticed that it wasn't as white it seemed to be. It had a slight purple hue to it, as well as it's eyes were a beautiful light purple color. She later found out it was a rare color variant, a shiny pokemon, as many calls them.

«Am i thinking to much, Neige?» she asked it softly. 

The pokemon gave a pleasant cry, and curled itself up in her lap. Luna then started to pet the pokemon, letting her fingers slowly and softly go through it's soft fur. She named it  _ Neige _ , it meaning  _ Snow _ in Kalosian, and named it that before finding seeing it's purple hue in it's fur. Most her pokemon was of a color variation, beside her Gardevoir, which was a Ralts she got from Diantha after she became champion, along with the Gardevoirite she had a duplicate of.

«You ready for the meetings at Aether these coming days?» Diantha asked her as she, once more, found the sunscreen lotion in her purse, and starts putting it on.

«As ready as i can be...We don't really know what will happen, nor what we will talk about.»

«As far as i know, it's about conserving pokemon in the different regions. Protecting the pokemon's that are prone to extinction.» Diantha replied.

«Well...Now i know what the meetings will be about. Thanks for letting me know right before some of those meetings...» she replied, in a slight sarcastic voice.

«Oh, don't be silly! Just let me do all the talking, and answer the questions if they ask you.» Diantha added, finishing putting the sunscreen on and putting the tube in her purse again.

Luna just nodded and hummed softly. «As pr. usual.» she silently muttered to herself. She took up her phone, taking a quick look at the time. «I'll go up to my room. The air conditioner is better than sitting out here in the sun and getting burnt. As well as i promised mom to give her a call.»

«Okay. I'm just going be around here, or at the beach if i'm not here on the deck.» Diantha replied softly, not looking at her.

«Later Diantha.» Luna said as she picked up the pokemon from her lap, and got up from the chair, walking inside, towards the elevator. Diantha just gave her a half hearted wave.

Stepping in front of one, and pushing the button for up, she stood there, waiting. The lobby was quite full, and there was a lot of tourists, as well as trainers looking around the lobby for something. It was quite noisy as well, to the point that the sound from the elevator drowned in the chaos. The doors opened and she stepped in, pushing the button for her floor. Right as the doors were to close, an elderly man ran up, and stopped it from closing entirely.

Panting heavily. «Oh...my...goodness...» he muttered, and gave Luna a smile. «Sorry about that, young lady.» he said and pushed the button for his floor.

«That's quite alright, Monsieur.» she replied softly, not looking at him.

The man nodded. The doors then closed, and the elevator music started. It was quite the terrible music, and old as well. She did notice that the elderly man did eye her down a couple of times, as well as the Vulpix noticed, and kept staring at him the entire time, until his floor came up, and he hurried out and into the corridor. The elevator doors closed and she eventually came to her floor and stepped out, finding her way to her room. 

As she got to the door for her room, she put down the pokemon, and started to dig in her bag for the key. Once she found that, she opened the door, letting Neige in first. The pokemon quickly ran in and jumped into the bed, laying down and starting to roll around, letting it's fur onto the sheets everywhere.

«Oh you...» Luna said softly with a sigh. The pokemon just gave a soft cry, looking content as it was laying on it's back, all it's four legs up in the air. Luna decided to switch her baby doll tshirt into a midriff halter top, as it would be cooler with that, as well as changing from a pair of skinny jeans to some black shorts. 

As she found the clothes and started to get changed, she took a look at her shoulder. «Yupp...the marking is still there and growing...» A soft sigh escaped from her. «How did i get that?» she muttered as she studied it more closely. 

The marking didn't have any distinct form or shape, but knowing that it grew after a stinging pain, Luna was sure it would shape into something in the end. Another sigh escaped her as she put on the midriff halter top, and then the shorts. She then threw herself on the bed, making the Vulpix quickly go to the side as she dropped herself on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

Luna looked over at the Vulpix, which sat there, tilting its head as it looked at her. «Sorry for almost squishing you, Neige.» she said softly.

The pokemon moved over to her, and nuzzled up close to her cheek. The cold aura it gave softly tickled her skin, which made Luna smile softly and chuckle lightly. Luna turned to her side, and the Vulpix decided to lay down close to her, giving cries that it demanded pets, to which she obliged to. The pokemon curled up, and eventually fell asleep as she kept petting it.

«I wonder why you liked me, Neige? I'm nothing special, that's for sure.» she softly muttered as she kept running her fingers softly on it's fur. The soft breeze that came through the open door out to the balcony slowly lulled Luna so sleep as well.


	4. Hano Grand

Luna slept for around an hour before she woke up, feeling rather groggy. She sat up in the bed, stretching her body and exhaling deeply. She looked to her side, seeing the pokemon laying on it's back, with all it's four legs up in the air, sleeping soundly. Luna slowly got off the bed and walked out at the balcony to her room, taking a look around. 

The Wingulls were crying loudly as they flew across the sky, and hovering in the wind over the ocean. She looked down, and saw Diantha still sitting on the same spot at the restaurant, covering herself in sunscreen. A light chuckle came from her as she kept looking around the beach, not seeing anyone familiar. 

«Sol! You motherfucker!»

Luna heard a familiar voice and looked into that direction, seeing a familiar face on the beach, throwing a pokemon back into the waters. There was two others with him as well, and they clearly didn't have any plans on throwing the pokemon into the sea again, but rather, at him.

«HAU! SOL! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH!?»

Luna snorted and laughed softly as she kept hearing the two laugh loudly, with him cursing and yelling at them. 

«Com'on Gladion! We're just messing with you!» Sol exclaimed, grinning widely.

«No need to go full out, Gladion~.» Hau added, giving Sol a brofist.

«You really want to die that badly...?» Gladion growled. «FINE WITH ME!» he shouted at them and threw the Pyukumuku he had on hand out into the sea before leaping after them.

Sol and Hau threw the Pyukumuku's into the water and ran for it, mutteing 'oh shit' as they ran for their lives as Gladion started to pursue them in rage. Luna looked at the three as they ran and disappeared behind the building. She could still hear the two laugh loudly as their sounds disappeared into the distance of Heahea City. Luna just shaked her head and chuckled softly.

Looking around the place a little, she came to remember she was suppose to call her mother when she arrived at her room, and hurried inside, finding her phone in her bag. Sitting down outside again, she dialed up her mother, hoping that she was still awake, knowing it would be very late in Kalos. After a few minutes, her mother eventually took the call.

«Hi mom...Sorry for calling this late.»

«Luna, darling! It's alright, don't you worry about it. How's Alola? The meetings going as planned?» 

«Haven't had any meetings yet, and my friends left a couple of hours ago, so...it's just me and Diantha now, waiting for everything to get started.» Luna replied softly.

«How's Diantha treating you? Is she nice? I have heard that she is quite...bossy and self-centered at times.» Luna's mother replied, her voice clearly worried.

«Diantha is just...being Diantha. She's alright if you are on her good side...» Luna replied with a soft sigh.

«Oh, honey. Anyway, i hope you have a good time while being in Alola. Take care, and be safe.» 

«I will mom, thank you. Take care and say hi to Ciel and dad for me.» 

«Will do. Bye bye~.»

«Bye mom.» Luna replied softly and ended the call. A soft sigh escaped her as she put the phone down on the table at the balcony.

The Vulpix was still sleeping when she took a quick look at it. It's feet still straight up on the air as it was laying on it's back. Smiling softly, she got up from the chair, and walked over, giving the small pokemon a soft pet, which woke it up.

«I think we should go for a walk, and take a look around. Don't you agree?» she asked the small pokemon. The pokemon stretched it's legs and rolled over, getting up on its feet, giving a soft small cry. 

Luna found a short parka jacket and put it on without zipping it up, found a different bag and moved most of her items and her team into it before tying it around her waist, adjusting it so it will sit correctly on her. Neige sat on the bed watching her curiously as Luna went through what she had in her bag in her mind, she then looked over at the pokemon and nodded. The Vulpix jumped off the bed and walked up to her as she put on some shoes and opened the door.

The pokemon hurried out into the corridor, waiting for Luna to get out and lock the door after her. As he did, and placed the key in her bag, she picked up the Vulpix. The pokemon the guests had were allowed in the hotel, but wasn't allowed to roam around freely. They either had to be carried, if possible, or stay inside their pokeball. Neige had her own pokeball, but she didn't like staying inside of it, as of why it was out most of the time, and Luna carrying it. Luna didn't mind, as she haven't had a pokemon she could carry since she got her starter pokemon.

Getting into the elevator and down into the lobby, she gave Diantha a quick text that she would be heading out in Heahea, taking a look around. Diantha usually replied quickly, but she didn't this time. Luna didn't think much of it, and left the hotel, heading out to the streets.

Wandering the streets, doing some window shopping before entering a boutique, and ended up getting a scarf for Neige. A light blue skaft, with a white flower pattern on it. The pokemon were showing it off quite proudly as they walked out into the streets again. Alolan fashion wasn't her forte, but she got herself a black summer dress, because it looked cute. Looking down at Tidesong Hotel, she turned the corner and headed to the beach there, not sure what she would be doing now that her friends were on their way home to Kalos. Looking at the many people on the beach, trying out the Mantine surf, she kinda wanted to try it out, as it looked really fun, and could get prizes for how many points you got from different tricks.

_ It can't be harder than snowboarding...? _

Luna walked up to one of the instructors there, listening to the instructions that were given. Watching people a little more, she decided to give it a go. She didn't have anything better to do anyway. She walked up to one of the tents that was put up, and told the lady sitting there that she wanted to give it a try. The lady was smiling sweetly and asked for her size, to which Luna gave her. The lady got up and found the surf gear in her size and told her that the changing area was around the corner, and that there was lockers there with a key each. Luna nodded and thanked her before she walked off to get changed.

She called back the Vulpix into its pokeball, telling it would be safer for it to stay in there for the time being, and until she got back from the surfing. The pokemon gave a nod and didn't fight it to much. Luna put the pokeball into the bag, and placed it into a locker that was unoccupied, and changed into the surf gear, putting her clothes in the locker as well before locking it, taking the key with her. She took a hair tie and tied the key to her wrist, as not to lose it before she walked out, and over to one of the Mantines.

She got onto the pokemon, and decided to give it a few tries before going head first into one of the tracks around the place. It didn't take long before she found her balance, and decided to give one of the tracks a go. Taking a deep breath as the looked at the track in front of her. 

«Alright...Let's give it a go.»

Starting the point counter, she quickly gained a lot of speed. She did feel a little wobbly, but kept her ground fairly well for a beginner. Not thinking of getting points, she just wanted to have fun trying out something new. 

She ended up doing it for a couple of hours, until the sun started to set in the horizon. As she got to the beach again, many of the tourists were gone, but a few were still around, chatting and just enjoying the sunset. Luna got off the pokemon, gave it a pet and thanked it for having a great time. The Mantine gave a pleasant cry, and Luna stepped up to the beach, handing the point counter to one of the ladies in the tent. 

«I'll just go and get changed. I'll be back to see what i got.» 

The lady holding the counter nodded and smiled sweetly. Luna walked off, heading to the changing area and unlocked the locker she used. She quickly used the towel she got earlier and dried herself up and got changed. She placed the bag around her hips again, and called out the Vulpix. As the pokemon came out, it looked a little grumpy. Luna just smiled sheepishly.

«Oh...I'm sorry Neige. Didn't meant to take that long.» she said to the pokemon softly. «Come on, we still need to check my score.»

The pokemon nodded lightly and jumped into her arms. Luna just chuckled softly, holding it gently as she took the surf gear and headed out to the tent again. She placed the gear on the table, and the lady who was counting her points jogged up to her. Luna didn't know why and was looking at the lady with a slight confusion.

«Congratulation! You beat the high score on this course!» the lady exclaimed.

Luna looked dumbfounded at the lady, who was smiling widely at her. Her pokemon was just as confused, of not more than Luna. «What?» was all Luna managed to say, still in a shocked state.

The lady chuckled softly and repeated what she said. After calming down, somewhat, Luna got a prize in exchange for the Beach Points she had gained, as well as her name was on the top of the record board now, for everyone to see. She sighed softly. Now there was another place were she was 'champion'. The prize she got was a small backpack, in the shape of a Primarina's tail.

As she was walking down the street, towards Hano Grand Resort again, she saw Diantha run up to her. «Luna! I got so worried when you didn't answer any of my texts or calls!» she shouted at her, panting slightly.

«Oh...» Luna found her phone and saw a lot of texts and calls from her. «Sorry, Diantha...»

«Good grief...At least you are alright. I was about to call the cops!» she told her, crossing her arms.

«That's...a bit exaggerated, but thanks. I appreciate that you were worried about me.» she replied sheepishly. She knew that Diantha didn't really care, but were flattered that she came looking for her. 

Diantha then looked at the bag she was holding and wrinkled her nose a little. «What is that?»

Luna held it up a little, and smiled softly. «Umm...Just a souvenir for my mom.» she replied sheepishly.

«Oh, alright. I got scared that you were going to keep that thing yourself now. Nasty...» Diantha added.

Luna didn't know how to reply to that, but Diantha turned on her heels and started to walk away from her, so Luna just let out a small sigh. «I picked it because i like it...» she muttered silently to herself. The Vulpix just gave something that looked like a frown. 

Luna started to walk towards Hano Grand again, following Diantha a few feet behind her, all the way over and into the lobby. Both waiting for the elevator to turn up. The Vulpix that Luna kept holding were looking at Diantha with a frown, to which the former champion just ignored, and Luna trying to make the pokemon stop doing so. The elevator arrived, and both of them stepped inside, pushing the button for their floor. Diantha had gotten herself a suite on top of the hotel, while Luna just had a regular room. She didn't mind, as well as she at least had some distance to the woman and some privacy.

The elevator music started to play, and up they both went. Luna getting off first on her floor, telling Diantha goodnight as she watched the doors close. Diantha just gave her a half hearted wave as the doors closed on her. Luna turned and headed toward her room, finding the key and unlocking the door. 

Once inside, she let Neige down on the bed, and at down herself, looking at the bag she picked out. «It's cute...Don't you think so Neige?» The pokemon just nodded and gave a pleasant cry. «I do wonder why everything has to be so fancy with Diantha...of course, she is a famous actress...but damn...»

Placing the bag on the table in the room, Luna decided to just get ready for the night. She took a quick shower and changed into her PJs before sitting on the balcony, looking out at the sky as it slowly turned black, and the stars slowly appearing. The Vulpix joined her by jumping up into her lap, curling itself down. 

«Meetings starting in a day...I wonder how that will go?» she muttered to herself.


	5. Aether

The next day passed quickly, and it was now time for a lot of meetings at Aether, alongside with the other region's champions and their former champions. Diantha didn't give Luna much to go for, so she just had to wait until the meeting started, which bothered her to no end. The first meeting would be around 11am, so Luna had already been awake for a few hours prior, brainstorming on what the meeting would be about and what would possibly happen.

She had just finished a quick shower, and braided her hair as she found some clothes that would be formal, but still casual looking. She ended up taking her Red shirt and tie, black thigh high stockings, Red pleated skirt and some red Mary Jane shoes, along with her favourite red fedora with the black feather accessory. The outfit was very much her while looking formal, yet casual to some extent. She dressed up and made sure it looked alright before taking her purse.

«Right...Here we go.» she said to herself, sighing a little.

Luna made sure she had everything as she left the room, heading down to the lobby to meet up with Diantha. As Luna entered the lobby, Diantha was nowhere to be seen, and they should be at Aether in 2 hours, knowing that the boat ride over took one hour. With a small groan, Luna found her phone and called her up. Diantha took the call, sounding really groggy and sleepy.

«Diantha? Where are you? We have to go!»

«Please Luna. We don't have to be there so early.» she said in a sleepy voice.

«Early? You still sleeping? We are going to be there at 11, and the boat takes one hour anyway. We should be going NOW.» Luna added in a firm tone.

Luna heard a few groans and that Diantha got out of the bed. «I'll be in the lobby soon.» she said.

«I'll leave without you if you ain't down in the lobby within 15 minutes!» Luna said as she ended the call.

_Ugh...that woman! Why do i have to babysit her!?_

Luna found a seat in the lobby, making sure she had a good view of the elevators, as well as she kept her phone on hand, checking the time every so often after the call. Diantha didn't appear in the 15 minutes she gave her, so Luna got up from the couch she was sitting in and left the lobby, heading down to the marine for the boat over to Aether.

She headed into the terminal, got herself a ticket and boarded the boat that were about to leave. She couldn't care less for Diantha, knowing fully well that there was a meeting in the morning, but she ended up drinking and chatting up some guys at the bar last night. The horn went off, and the boat started to move out of the marine, and Luna took a quick look around. Diantha was nowhere to be seen.

_Of course..._

Luna shaked her head, averting her mind out to the open sea. The sky was quite dark, so it looked like it would start raining some of the coming days. Letting her mind wander, the boat ride seemed short when she arrived at the docks at Aether. The boat docked up, and Luna found her way outside, and up to the dock there. Looking around, there was more boxes than usual, which made her curious. A woman approached her with a soft smile.

«Hello, and welcome to Aether. I'm Wicke, and i guess you are Luna. Champion of Kalos?» she said with a sweet smile.

«Ah, yes. That's me.» Luna replied sheepishly, giving a nervous smile to her.

«I know that you shouldn't be alone. Diantha, wasn't it? Is she coming?»

«She'll arrive eventually. She is quite hungover...» she said, being embarrassed for the former champion.

«Oh, i see.» Wicke said with a soft chuckle. «I'll show you up to the meeting room. You are the first to be here, so you have plenty of time to settle down.»

«Thank you.» Luna replied sweetly.

Wicke gestured her to follow, which she did. They stepped onto the elevator and Wicke pushed the button for up to the office area, she also started to chat with her, which made Luna relax, since she was quite nervous for these meetings, not knowing what they actually was about.

«I love Kalosian fashion. It's so clean, casual, yet so formal.» Wicke said, giving Luna a sweet soft smile.

«It really depends on where you shop in Kalos.»

«Oh? Is that so?» Wicke said, clearly curious.

«Well...These...» Luna started, pointing to her own outfit. «Most of it were bought in Lumiose City.»

Wicke sounded really interested, and asked her more questions as they got to the office area, and started to walk towards the meeting room, where it would be held. Wicke had a calming aura about her, so when they arrived at the room, Luna felt really calm and relaxed.

«Here we are~. The young master is inside, as he will be attending for future references.»

«That's alright.» Luna said softly.

Wicke opened the door and greeted him softly with a sweet smile. «Champion of Kalos is here. Please be polite to her.» she said.

«Wicke...I'm as polite as i can get.» he lightly hissed at her.

«Of course. I'm just making sure.» she turned to Luna and gestured her to go inside and find herself a seat.

Luna nodded and walked in, and Wicke closed the door behind her, walking off. Her heels could be heard clicking at the white flooring as she walked off, disappearing into the distance. Luna looked around the room, which was white, with black and golden accents around, and a wall that were only windows, letting the natural light do it's trick in the room.

Gladion, who was attending the meeting as well was looking through some papers, but looked up briefly, seeing Luna. An instant blush appeared on his face as he gawked over her. Luna was looking around the room, and didn't notice he was staring at her.

_Shit...She's really pretty..._

The light from the morning sun hit her just right, lightly illuminating her. She turned around, meeting Gladion's gaze as he quickly averted it. She smiled softly and greeted him.

«Bonjour monsieur~.»

«Bonjour.» he quickly replied, his eyes fixed down on the papers.

Luna found her way up to the front, taking a seat opposite of him. «Are you okay?» she asked.

Gladion hummed softly and looked up at her, seeing her gesturing a line across her face. His blush became even more red as he just nodded. «I'm fine, thank you.» he replied in a hurry.

«Glad to hear that.» she said softly, followed by a soft giggle.

Gladion sent over a piece of paper to her, which she took on hand, looking curiously at it. «It's about the meeting today, and possibly the rest in the coming months.»

«I see...Thank you.»

Luna read through it, and as she did, Gladion found the silence rather awkward. Her eyes were glued to the paper, so she didn't notice that he was practically staring at her. His face more and more becoming as red as a Bounsweet. Red was one of his favourite colors, and there was a girl in front of him, that he found attractive, who wore red. And it fit her perfectly.

It had been a while he found someone attractive, and it was an odd feeling, yet it felt good. The silence got interrupted by the door swing open, and both Luna and Gladion looked up and at the door. Luna's face sourned. It was Diantha and she was not happy.

«Comment osez-vous me lassier comme ça!?» Diantha hissed at Luna.

Luna didn't look amused at all. «Parce que tu savais que nous devions êntre ici à 11!» she replied coldly.

«Je le savais, mais vous auriez pu attendre!» Diantha again hissed at her.

«Je vous ai donné 15 minutes et vous ne vous êtes toujours pas présenté.» Luna again replied coldly to her, sending her a glare.

Diantha just scoffed and took the seat beside her and crossed her arms, her nose hanging high in the air. Gladion just looked at the two, as he knew what they were saying.

«Je suis désolé que vous ayez eu à entendre ça...» Luna said softly to Gladion.

«C'est bon...Ça ne me regarde pas.» he calmly replied.

Diantha didn't bat an eye on them, and the silence came over them again. Luna just shaked her head in disbelief, while Gladion handed over a piece of paper to Diantha as well. More and more champions and their mentors, the former champions were arriving, and taking each a seat around the long table in the room, chatting and catching up with whoever they haven't seen in a while. Gladion passed on the papers, as everyone got one before the meeting were about to start, which was when Lusamine would enter the room.


	6. Wingman Champ

The meeting was about to start, and the only person they were missing was the Alolan champion; Sol. The others were chatting and catching up on whatever, while Luna sat in silence, just listening to the chatter around her, and keeping an eye on Diantha, knowing that she was pretty hungover. Gladion sat in silence as well, but occasionally looked over at Luna. He just couldn't stop, and his heart skipped a beat every time she smiled politely to anyone in the room.

They could all hear heels clicking on the floor in the distance, and Gladion knew who it was from the pace it had. It was Lusamine, and she was approaching fast. The clicking of her heels became louder as she came closer, and stopped in front of the door, not opening it. Another could be heard running, and it happened to be Sol. Gladion sighed and shaked his head. Sol was usually always late, or 'right on time'.

He stopped in front of Lusamine and bendt down, placing his hands on his knees, panting heavily. «Sorry i'm late...The first battle took a little longer than i expected.»

«Quite alright, Sol. We're about to start.» she replied softly.

She opened the door, and Sol regained his pose and walked in behind her, greeting everyone with a salute. Lusamine walked up to the front, and Sol took the seat beside Gladion. Gladion just looked at him and shaked his head, to which Sol just pouted at him, giving him a glare. Lusamine clapped her hands and welcomed everyone, seeing that all of them had the paper on front of them.

«Alright. It seems that everyone have read through it. So we'll get on with the meeting and take questions as we go. Is that alright with you?» she asked calmly.

They all nodded and with that, the meeting started. She quickly explained why Gladion was there, and went on with the topic of discussion. Pokemon going extinct and how to prevent that from happening. Everyone was listening to Lusamine, while Luna found a pen and a small notebook taking notes and writing down questions for later. She didn't want to interrupt, as well she wanted to know what she would be asking about before asking at all.

Gladion kept looking over at her occasionally, and Sol noticed, giving him the elbow, getting his attention. Gladion looked over at him, not looking amused, which Sol was just giving a slight nod towards Luna, giving him a mischievous smirk. Gladion's eyes widened and a deep red blush appeared on his face, quickly looking away from the Alolan champion, his frown growing on his face. Sol just snickered silently. Some of the other champions noticed, but they figured that Sol and Gladion were close, as they were living in Alola, and Sol had been working with Aether since day one.

Lusamine kept on with how she would do it in the different regions, and with the help of the champion, it would go much smoother as everyone is respecting their champion. Luna found it a good idea, but what she didn't get is how they would go forward with it. Lusamine stopped for a second, asking if there was any questions about it, to which Luna had.

«Yeah...I have a few.» She started. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, and it made her uncomfortable. «Well...Are we doing all the regions at once? Or one region at a time?»

Lusamine got wide eyed, as it was certainly something she didn't think of when planning the meeting. «Good question.» was what she replied with, not sure how to go forward with it.

«I'm sure the president have thought up on something.» Steven, the former champion of Hoenn, replied to her.

«By all means, i'm not doubting anything. I like the idea of the champion helping out, but it just seem, for me, a road to failure if it's going to happen in all the regions at the same time. It wouldn't be enough capacity from here if something were to fail while setting everything up.» Luna added. 

«I'll agree on what the Kalosian champion is saying. It seems like a road to failure if every region is going at it at once.» the champion of the Indigo League; Gold added.

«I'll be honest. I haven't really been thinking about that.» Lusamine said softly. «A valid question, and i should have been thinking more about that.» She gave Luna a sweet smile. «Thank you for bringing it to my attention. I'll be sure to have the answer on the next meeting.»

Many gave a soft humming sound as a reply to Lusamine, and the meeting went on as she continued with what she was talking about. A lot of questions were asked and answered as it went, and eventually the meeting came to an end. The champions gathered their stuff and slowly got up from their seats and walked out, giving their opinions to each other as they walked to the elevator. Under the meeting, Sol kept on teasing Gladion, which made him as red as a Bounsweet at the end.

As everyone walked out, including Lusamine, Gladion and Sol sat behind. Gladion trying to calm himself down, and Sol continuing to tease him. In a hushed voice. «You should ask her out!» Sol said.

«Don't be ridiculous, Sol.» Gladion hissed.

«Don't be like that! You kept looking over at her! How long has it been since your last girlfriend?» Sol started, humming softly. «It's been at least 3 years, and it's about time you found a new one.»

«She is a champion, Sol! There is no way...» Gladion started, but stopped when Sol just gave him a knowingly look. «By Arceus Sol. NO!»

«Whatever, Gladion. You are no fun.» Sol added and quickly got up from the chair and walked to the door, still keeping a mischievous grin across his face. «I'll just ask her then.» he quickly added and walked out quickly.

Gladion rolled his eyes and sat there for a few seconds before it went up for him. The horror and panic he got shot him up from the chair, and he ran out of the meeting room, seeing Sol approaching the Kalosian champion.

«Hey, Kalos!» Sol shouted after her. 

Diantha didn't bother, so she kept on walking off, still angry about Luna leaving her behind. «Oui?» Luna replied softly, turning around and saw Sol waving and walking up to her.

«Sorry! I don't know you name...» he said sheepishly.

«That's alright. My name is Luna.» she replied sweetly.

«Anyway, my friend over there...» Sol started, and looked back at Gladion who was now approaching him fast. «...He likes you, and i bet he wants to ask you out.»

Gladion then ran for it and grabbed Sol in a chokehold. «Shut up!» he yelled at him, being as red as he could get. «Don't listen to him. He's speaking nonsense as usual.»

Sol yelped, and Luna just stood there, a blushing mess, but couldn't help but to giggle softly at the two. Sol tried to fight himself out of his grip, but the two stopped and looked at her dumbfounded as she giggled softly. 

Sol just smiled. «So...you'll go out with him?» he then asked as Gladion had loosen the grip around him.

«Oui, bien sûr~.» she said softly and smiling. She found her notepad and pen, found an empty page and wrote down something on it before ripping the page out, and handing it over to Gladion. «C'est mon numéro. Faites-moi savoir quand vous voulez sortir.»

She then put the notebook back down in her bag, gave them a small wave as she turned around, walking off. The two just looked at her walk off into the distance. Sol broke loose from his grip, running his hand through his hair as he looked over at Gladion. Leaning forward to take a look at the piece of paper he got, he saw numbers.

«OOOH! She gave you her number!!» Sol rioted right beside him.

Gladion's jaw had dropped as he kept staring at the numbers on the paper. He slowly turned and looked at Sol in disbelief. Sol started to laugh, and it was all because of the expression Gladion had, which was a mixture of everything, mostly horror, disbelief and shock, with a slight hint of panic.

«You better ask her out now!» Sol pointed out as he was looking at the panicked blonde beside him. «Wingman champ is always helping those who are in trouble~.»


	7. Asking the real Questions

After the meeting, Sol ended up talking to Luna, telling her that Gladion liked her. She ended up giving him her number, out of sheer curiosity if it was true or not. Sol and Gladion was still standing in the hallway, Sol laughing and being utterly proud of what he did while Gladion was just looking dumbfounded down at the piece of paper, where, supposedly, her number was written on. 

Sol then walked up in front of him, giving him a salut. «Thank me later, but i'm off to the league again. Seeya Glad~.» he said as he ran off.

Gladion kept standing there, looking down at the paper for a few more minutes before folding it and tucking it into his pocket. He started to walk off, heading towards the elevator, and taking it down to the entrance area, then taking the turn towards the mansion. He got inside, and continued up the stairs to his room. Once in his room, he closed the door behind him and sat down at his desk, face down, giving a loud groan.

_ Why did you do this to me Sol...Why....? _

His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. So loudly and fast that he didn't feel the stinging pain coming from the area where the mark was placed on him, slowly turning into a beautiful shape. His mind was racing.

_ I haven't been on a date for years...I don't even know her!....What am i going to do!?!? _

Banging his head onto the desk a couple of times didn't help calm him down either. Sitting there, debating with himself if he should go through with it, or just ghost her completely. He started to fall for the latter, but got interrupted by knocking on the door.

«Brother? You in there?»  It was Lillie, and she slowly opened the door, seeing Gladion with his face down in his desk. «Sol told me what he did...Oh...Are you okay?»

«Never better!» he hissed, looking up slightly and giving her a glare.

Lillie smiled sheepishly. «Oh, come on! It's not that bad.» she said, closing the door behind her and walked up to him, taking the chair next to his desk, and sitting down next to him. «Just ask her for a regular date, yes?»

«It's Alola...Nothing is regular or "normal" around here.» Gladion hissed at her, sitting up straight in his chair.

Lillie chuckled sheepishly. «True, but she probably don't know that, and you don't have to tell her. Unless she gets really...like REALLY into details.»

«You are not helping, Lillie.» 

Lillie sighed deeply and hung her head. «Just ask her if you want to. Sol just told me what he did and what happend, so...» she said, shrugging. «Is she pretty though?»

As she asked that, Gladion gained a faint blush on his cheeks, looking away from her. Lillie just smiled sweetly, as that was the only confirmation she needed from him, knowing that he don't talk much in general. Other than Sol and Hau picking fights with him and tease him.

«What did Sol tell you?» he asked.

«Well...Nothing much that that you kept looking at her through the meeting, and that he went and told her you liked her...Which she ended up giving you her number?» She replied, crossing her legs. «Did she really though? Give you her number?»      

«Yeah...She did.» he sighed and shaked his head. «I...I don't know...»

«Give it some thought or whatever. She'll be here for a while because of the many meetings, so i guess you have plenty of time to get to know her.» Lillie added, smiling softly. «I'll be going then. I promised Hau that i'll join him at the Battle Tree today, and before Sol gets around.»

«You do that...I'll just...sit here and die a little more...»

«Pfffftttt...Don't be silly!» Lillie said and got up from the chair. 

She gave a small wave as she walked out of his room, leaving him with his thoughts and racing heart. It all happened so fast, and he wasn't sure how to process it other than just be alone for a while, sorting his thoughts and feelings.

~~~~~~

After the event were Sol told her that Gladion liked her, and when she gave her him number, she found her way down to the docks of Aether, taking the boat back to Akala Island. Luna gave him her number out of curiosity, but didn't think much about it. On the boat over, she kept remembering how Gladion reacted to what the Alolan champion said, which she found cute and funny.

She kept a soft smile on her lips and a faint blush was on her cheeks on the ride over. She didn't know him, but she wouldn't mind to get to know him either. Her heart was still pounding hard in her chest, and she tried to calm herself down with a few deep breaths, but it seemed to make it worse instead. 

Diantha was sitting opposite of her, looking rather grumpy. She was, of course, still not happy that Luna just left without her, and it showed. Luna just shrugged and kept her eyes out of the window, watching as the island kept getting closer. Some of the other champions and their mentors, the former champions were also on the boat. Some of them staying at Grand Hano, while the rest were staying at Tidesong Hotel instead. They were talking and chatting between themselves, especially the champions from Jotho and Hoenn, talking about pokemon and battle strategies. Unova and Sinnoh champions were casually chatting about their regions and how they became champions.

The boat eventually arrived at Akala Marine, and everyone got off. Diantha didn't stay behind, talking to anyone, while Luna apologized to the other champions and hurried off after her. Diantha didn't say anything, and just went straight up to her room, continuing to be grumpy in there. Luna just sighed softly and decided to just go to her own room.

She got inside her room, and found her Vulpix laying on the bed. It looked up at her as she enterd and walked over to it, giving it a soft pet.

«I see you haven't wrecked the room. Thank you.» she said softly. The pokemon gave a pleasant cry, still laying down.

Luna found a pair of green skinny jeans, and paired it with the short green parka she had used the other day, as well as a cap and some sunglasses. Before she decided to head out to get something to eat, she found herself sitting in a chair on the balcony to her room, just looking around at the sky. It kept getting darker the more she looked out the horizon.

Sitting there, just enjoying the silence for a while, at least until her phone started to vibrate and get loud. She flinched and yelped as she quickly turned her attention to the bag she had thrown off as she got into her room. Her Vulpix flinched as well, jumping up onto its feet as Luna yelped. staring at the bag with big eyes and over at her, wondering what just happened. She sighed deeply and got up from the chair, and walked over to the bag, digging for her phone. She found it after some digging and unlocked it, finding a message.

_ Sorry about earlier...Sol, the Alolan champion, can be...well...all over the place... -  _ **_Gladion_ **

Luna smiled softly and chuckled lightly. The images from the event came to her mind again, and it was funny, yet very cute. Before replying to him, she added him into her contacts.

_ That's fine. I didn't really expect you to contact me either...heh. -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Oh...Sorry... -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Don't be sorry! I'm happy you did~. - _ **_Luna_ **

Luna took the phone with her, and sat down outside again. Neige joined her as well, jumping up into her lap, curling itself up and getting comfortable. 

_ Didn't you just...give me your number on a whim? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ More out of curiosity. -  _ **_Luna_ **

Gladion, on the other side didn't really know how to reply. He couldn't tell if she was telling the truth or not, but he had a good feeling. At least after debating with himself if he should give her a text or not in the first place, which ended up him texting her.

_ Did your friend, the Alolan champion, tell the truth thought? -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Shit...I should have ghosted her... _


	8. Timed & Planned

The last text from her made him panic, staring at the small screen for minutes, looking around his own room for answers that he already knew he wouldn't find. He kept re-reading the text, which only made him panic even more. He did find her attractive, but he didn't know her.

_ What should i tell her!?!? _

Groaning softly, he hung his head, letting his forehead rest on the desk. He didn't know what to do, and regretted that he even texted her now in the first place. Before he could finish panic, another text came in.

_ Sorry if that was to forward. Just asked since it did sound like your friend were joking. -  _ **_Luna_ **

He exhaled deeply. Sol sure had the ability to make everything look like a joke, even if he, himself, didn't want to make it sound like one. Bless Arceus that Sol was like that at times, but Giratina forbid him whenever he said anything of the sorts.

_ He tends to do that a lot...Sorry about that. -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Oh. I see. -  _ **_Luna_ **

Now he just felt bad, letting the blame go onto Sol for being a jokester. Luna didn't get bothered, as she was quite used to the jokes that sounded to real from Shauna when she was traveling the region with them years back. 

_ Uuuh...If you want to...hang out...sometime...we can do that... -  _ **_Gladion_ **

Luna got surprised by the reply, and she smiled widely and couldn't help herself but to squeal softly. She was almost jumping in her chair. It had been a while since she was on a date, and the last one was a disaster, were her date just left her alone in Anistar City after he excused himself. Gladion were a blushing mess as he sent that last text to her, almost sure she would say no, telling him that she was around because of her champion duties and responsibilities.

_ Sure! I would love to~. -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Oh my Arceus...She agreed... _

Gladion's jaw dropped as he saw the last message, the blush getting even more red on his cheeks. But what he didn't expect was that his shocked expression and the panic he had, vanished, and a soft smile grew on his lips.

_ Really? Well...Anywhere you fancy? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

Not sure where to go, or what she really wanted, he just decided to ask her, and work out from that.

_ I don't know Alola, so anywhere is fine~. -  _ **_Luna_ **

Gladion sighed deeply, feeling quite relieved. Now he just had to figure out the time and place, and then tell her. He gave her a quick text back, saying that he'll figure something out. Luna was squealing, which made her Vulpix look up at her in a hurry, wondering if something was wrong. She looked down at the pokemon and smiled softly.

«Oh! Sorry Neige...I'm just really excited.» she said, followed by a soft giggle.

The pokemon tilted it's head, watching Luna look out at the horizon with a smile on her lips, as well as a faint blush on her cheeks. She put the phone down on the table beside her and picked up her pokemon, holding it up in front of her.

«I'm going to go on a date!» she exclaimed with a big smile.

The pokemon just tilted it's head, giving a confused cry at her. Putting the confused pokemon down to her lap again, she started to think on what to wear, and possibly where they would be going. As she kept going through what she had packed with her of clothes, the stinging pain came back onto her shoulder.

«Ow...» she muttered, and pulled down the jacket, looking back at her shoulder.

As she predicted, the marking grew, but she didn't know why. It also started to take more of a shape instead of just looking like a random bruise. At Aether, Gladion had started to slightly panic again, and as he was panicking, he felt a stinging pain on his chest. Quickly looking at the mark, which had grew, and taking a small shape of something. At least it didn't look like a random bruise, but it was still odd, not knowing how and when he got it.

Gladion kept panicking the rest of the morning, at least until he decided to get over to the Battle Tree, watching Lillie, Hau and later, Sol take on a few battles. Luna got a call from Diantha, asking to meet her in the lobby, which she did after calming herself down a little from the excitement. Luna took a deep breath and picked up the Vulpix, holding it in her arms as he put on her shoes and grabbed her bag and went out. 

As she got down to the lobby, she saw Diantha sitting there, with the champion of Hoenn, and it's former champion; Steven Stone. Luna didn't know why, but were curious as she walked over. The champion of Hoenn, Ruby. Ruby smiled and waved sheepishly to Luna as she walked up, listening to Steven and Diantha talking. Luna got over and took a seat beside him.

«They have been talking nonstop since we got here...» Ruby told her in a hushed voice.

Smiling sheepishly, she could tell. «Oui...I can see that.»

Diantha then noticed that she was there. «Oh! Luna, there you are. This is the former champion of Hoenn; Steven Stone, and the current champion; Ruby.»

«Bonjour.» she said sweetly to them both.

Ruby said 'hi' to her again and Steven took her hand, but instead of a regular handshake, he kissed the top of it, and gave her a warm smile. Luna got really uncomfortable, and Ruby could tell, since he snorted lightly and looked away, concealing his laughter.

Diantha was impressed by him. «Oh my, such a gentleman.» she said in a sweet voice.

Once Steven let go of her hand and looked back at Diantha, Luna wiped her hand on her jeans, her expression a mixture of horror and disgust. The Vulpix didn't look happy either, as it kept staring at Steven with unamused eyes. Ruby pointed at the pokemon and asked where she caught it. Luna just replied that she got it at Aether, from Miss Lusamine herself.

«You got a pokemon from the Aether President?» Ruby exclaimed in surprise.

«I did, yes. She said something about it being 'one of the ones we have had trouble with'...whatever that means.» Luna said softly, looking at the pokemon.

«Wow...I don't know the President or anything, but rumors says that she does favourite some people. Lucky you if you got on that list.» he said, giving her a half hearted smile.

«I doubt i'm on her 'favourite' list. I think she gave it to me because it started to follow me the day i and my friends were taking a tour around the place.» She said with a small chuckle. The Vulpix looked up at her, looking content and gave a pleasant cry. Luna just smiled softly back.

«Speaking of pokemon...Why isn't it in it's pokeball?» Ruby asked, looking curiously at the pokemon.

«She don't like to be inside her pokeball. Though, she stays in it if she has to.» Luna said with a soft smile. «I don't mind carrying her around either.» she added.

Ruby just nodded, and silence went over the two. Diantha and Steven was still chatting, but at Ruby were about to say something, his phone called. «Ah, it's Sapphire...I gotta take this.»

«Bien sûr.» Luna replied softly. 

Ruby got up and walked out of the lobby, standing outside. Luna sat there in an awkward silence, and dug up her phone. To her surprise, she had a new message from Gladion, which brought a smile to her face and quickly read what it said and replied.

_ Is Malie City sounding alright? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Bien sûr~. When should i be there? -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Uuuh......Thursday? 6pm? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ After the meeting that day? -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Yeah...If you don't mind... -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ I don't mind~. I would love to~. -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Alright. Cool...Uh...See you then. -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Á plus tard~. -  _ **_Luna_ **

Gladion on the other end, finally calmed down, for now at least. Whatever he had planned, Luna was feeling excited. Both because it was a date, and she haven't been on one for a while, as well as it was in Alola, so she could take a little look around at the same time. Almost squeeling, she muffled it and remained calm, for not the two in front of her to notice, though, she couldn't hide the smile she was wearing.


	9. "Sealing" the Deal

Days passed, and Gladion and Luna went on the date as they have planned. It was rather awkward at first, but after the dinner he planned, it went more smoothly. Beside it being somewhat awkward, he found himself enjoying it for once. Their conversations were about pokemon, most of the part, at least until he asked on when she became champion. It was a topic Luna didn't like to talk about, but she didn't mind either.

«Didn't really plan on becoming champion, but here i am...Hehe...» she sheepishly said.

They were sitting at the dango shop in Malie Garden. «Why is that? Isn't it the biggest goal to everyone?» Gladion asked curiously.    

«Of course. I just didn't think i would be able to get that far, much less deal with the responsibilities it came with.» she replied, looking down at the ground.

«And yet, here you are.» Gladion added, his voice unusually soft as he said it.  

Luna giggled softly. «Yeah. Here i am~.» she said softly, with a soft smile on her lips.

He couldn't explain why, but he loved her smile. If he could have a say, he would have made her smile permanent on her. Even her eyes were like taken out of a fairytale, showing such gentleness were rare, for him at least. He just couldn't help himself but to just look at her, a faint blush appearing. 

«Have you always been helping out at Aether?» she suddenly asked him.

Taken by surprise, and averting his eyes from him as she asked. «More or less.» he replied, sheepishly.

«More or less?» she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side as she looked over at him.

«Lusamine is my mother, so i'm bound to take over Aether at some point.» Gladion said, rather casually, not noticing that Luna's eyes widened. He took a quick glance over at her, noticing she was looking wide eyed at him. «What? Is that weird?»

«Oh! Oh no! Not at all. I just got surprised...I thought you just worked there...» she said timidly, placing her hands on her cheeks, still looking rather surprised as she looked around the garden.

«I'm just working there as any regular employee now.» He replied, rather casually.

Luna just shaked her head, being slightly flustered and feeling like she had been very rude when they first met, as well as the time when she got the Vulpix. Gladion reassured her that that was not the case, and that he was the rude one, not knowing that she was the champion of Kalos. It ended in silence, but a quick look at each other, and they snorted lightly, ending up in a light laugh.

«I'm sorry.» she giggled softly.

«It's fine, really.» Gladion scratched the back of his head, the blush on his cheeks getting more visible.

They sat there, chatting a little more until Luna's phone gave a sound from it. She took it and found a message from Diantha, but as she saw it, she sighed. «Just Diantha...» she said.

«Sorry for asking, but why does it seem like Diantha doesn't like you?» he asked, clearly curious.

«She doesn't like me.» Luna replied quickly.

«What? Why is that?» Gladion didn't believe in that. For what he knew of Luna, she seemed like a kind girl.

«I don't know.» Luna shrugged. «She just doesn't like.» Luna gave him a sweet smile and shrugged again. «I would love to say i didn't care, but...I don't know what i have done for her not to like me. I'll probably find out sometime anyway.» Gladion just hummed softly as a reply, with a light nod. Luna got up on her feet, and dusted off her jeans. «I should get back to Hano Grand, before she flips all over the place...» she added, sighing.

«I'll accompany you over, that's the least i can do.» Gladion said as he got up on his feet as well.

Luna smiled softly, and told him that he didn't have to, but he said it's fine, and that he was the one dragging her out here in the first place. She did tell him that she did get here by her own free will as well, but if he wanted to, she wouldn't stop him. 

Taking their leave to Malie Marine, boarding the boat and heading over to Heahea City. On the boat ride over, the Vulpix jumped out of its pokeball, and into Luna's lap. The pokemon looked at Gladion, who was sitting beside her. It just gave a mischievous grin at him, to which Luna noticed and called it back into its pokeball, giving a soft sigh. Gladion did also notice, to which Luna apologized for. 

The ride over to Heahea came to an end, and they both got off the boat. Luna told him that she could find her way over to Hano Grand herself, to which Gladion nodded at.

«Sorry that it wasn't what you expected...» he said sheepishly.

«Don't say that.» she said with a sweet smile. «I have a wonderful time, and i got to see more of Alola. Thank you~.»

«Glad you enjoyed it at least..» he replied, still a bit timid about the whole date.

Luna nodded, and leaned up, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. «Until next time~.» she said softly. «Bye, and good night.» she added and turned around, walking off towards Hano Grand.

Gladion just stood there, looking at her walk off, not sure how to process what just happened. Looking almost horrified, he placed his hand on his cheek.

_ She kissed me... _

He blushed into the color of a Bounsweet, his heart pounding hard and loudly in his chest. Standing there, watching her walk off into the distance and until she disappeared. He didn't know what to do right now, other than just to stand there and make sure he didn't pass out. He slightly snapped out of it as there was more people around, walking past him. Turning around, looking out at the sea, seeing Aether in the distance. Taking a deep breath, he found his pager, and paged for a Charizard. It was the easiest way to get home, even though he didn't really want to, knowing that Lillie and their mother would ask where he was and what happend.

Waiting for the pokemon to arrive, he decided to try and get home quickly and silently, as not to confront any of the two.

_ She actually kissed me... _

He kept repeating it in his mind, and didn't notice that the Charizard had arrived and was standing beside him. It gave a soft roar at him, to which he flinched and looked back at it with big eyes. The pokemon just stood there, looking unamused at him as he approached and climbed on top and ordered the pokemon over to Aether.

The flight were short, and as the Charizard landed, Gladion climbed off, handed it a pokebean and walked off, still very much lost in thought as he walked past the entrance and over to the mansion. He stopped in front of the door, taking a deep breath and opened the door slowly, trying to be as silent at possible. He could hear Lillie and Lusamine in the living room, chatting and watching something on the TV. 

Silently closing the door and sneaking his way up to his room, he managed to get by them unnoticed. Gladion closed the door behind him, and leaned up against it, taking a quick look at the clock that was hanging on the wall.

_ 11:30 pm. _

He had been out with her for around 5 hours, and he knew that Lusamine and Lillie would ask him what happened this evening tomorrow morning. He locked the door and walked over to the bed, deciding to change into something more comfortable before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

His mind was racing like crazy, and for whatever he tried to get his thoughts over to something else, his mind backfired with images of Luna.

_ Fuck...she's cute... She's everything... _


	10. Different Route

After the date, Luna went back to the Hano Grand and up to her room. She had a faint blush on her cheeks as she closed the door, locking it. She placed her hands on her cheeks and squealed silently, which made the Vulpix perk up, looking over at her. The pokemon had been in the room while she was out, as she didn't want to put it into its pokeball, making it uncomfortable, so she just left it outside. Luna looked over at it, and smiled at it.

«Sorry Neige...» she said softly. 

Luna walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, giving the pokemon a few soft stroked across it's back. It gave a soft sound that sounded like purring, indicating that it liked it. Luna smiled softly before she stopped and got up, changing into her PJs for the night. Beside going straight to bed, she sat up for a while longer, watching some shows on the TV, while the pokemon was in her lap, snuggling up to her.

**_~~~~~~_ **

The next day arrived and Luna didn't have any plans as of yet, other than to explore the island a little more. Akala was a big island, and she sure wanted to know where to go if needed, as well as catching new pokemon if she found some that were interesting looking. She took a quick shower, and put on her green skinny jeans, alongside with her green short parka jacket. She didn't bother to put on a hat today, so she went with some sunglasses. She put on the bag on her waist, gesturing for Neige to jump up to her, so they could get going.

The pokemon jumped into her arms, and moved up to her shoulder, staying there until she got out of the room, and headed down to the lobby. She saw Diantha standing there, busy in a phone call. Luna didn't bother to walk up to her, and just left the place.

Walking down the street, she passed the Dimensional Research Lab, and a blonde girl walked out, saying goodbye to whoever was inside. The girl looked up from the bag she had, and saw that Luna was looking at her. 

«Oh! Hi there!» she exclaimed with a smile, and walked up.

«Hello.» Luna replied politely.

The girl stood in front of her and smiled warmly. «You're Luna right? Champion of Kalos?»

Luna nodded. «Yes, i am.»

«Ooh! So you were the one on a date with my brother yesterday.» she exclaimed, clapping her hands. «I'm Lillie. Gladion's younger sister.»

«Oh, i see. Bonjour~.» Luna replied with a soft smile.

Lillie got really excited, and Luna didn't know why. «Where are you going, if i may ask?»

«Well...I was thinking on just wandering around the island.» she replied with a sheepish smile on her lips.

«Oh, i see. Don't let me stop you. Have fun and be careful~.» Lillie said as she walked off towards the marine.

Luna just stood there, watching her disappear into the distance. Her Vulpix; Neige was just looking confused as it gave a soft cry. Luna gave it a pat on it's head and started to walk towards Route 4, which was around Tidesong Hotel. Walking down the streets, she ended up at the route, and went head first, calling out her starter pokemon; Braixen. 

«Roussil, let's take a look around here and see what we find, Oui?» Luna said as she petted the pokemon on it's head. The pokemon gave a happy cry and nodded, and with that, they went to explore the route as much as possible.  

With the Vulpix on her shoulder, and the Braixen on her side, she walked through route 4. Her Braixen was staying close to her at all times, not knowing the area made it feel a little uneasy, and Luna could tell, it being her starter pokemon and by how close it was to her at all times. Walking around, he eventually arrived at a valley, with a lot of Pikachus hanging around. 

Not really much to see, they took a quick look around and left, heading towards Paniola town. They fought a couple of pokemon on their way, which made her Braixen excited, seeing new pokemon from a new region. Neige, the Vulpix was feeling excited as well, taking part in a few battles, but it loved the praise it got from Luna the most.

«Good job, Neige!»  

It loved it, and felt incredibly proud, wanting to impress her even more now. They way over to Panola Town wasn't that long, but rather short as they arrived, seeing the old western look to it. Luna was taken aback a little, as it was something she had only seen in movies. Seeing it in real life made her mesmerized. It was amazing to see something like this in the middle of Alola, of all places.

Walking in, she saw the PMC in the far corner, and decided to walk over. Before she could enter the PMC, Sol and Kiawe walked out. They were chatting loudly, but when Kiawe saw the purple Braixen, he shrieked loudly, and ran up to the pokemon, who used ember on him in defence. Sol just stood there, looking utterly dumbfounded, but when he noticed Luna standing there, looking just as dumbfounded, he laughed and walked over.

«Hey there Kalos!» he said with a grin on his face, waving.

«Monsieur Sol.» she softly replied back.

Kiawe was patting his hair, as it caught on fire. The Braixen stood there, in an attack pose, ready for whatever that the stranger would do next. Sol just waved his hand.

«Sorry about that...Kiawe really liked fire type pokemon. Heh...» Sol said, scratching the back of his head.

«I see.» Luna looked over at her pokemon. «Roussil! C'est bien.»

With a determined expression, the pokemon put the stick back into its tail and walked over to Luna, standing a little behind her, being very wary of Kiawe. The Vulpix gave cries that sounded like laughter, which made the Braixen give a small pout-like expression, crossing its arms. Once Kiawe had calmed down and extinguished the fire in his hair, he walked over to the two champions.

«Sol, do you know her?» he asked him, quite curiously.

«Kinda. This is Luna, she is the champion of Kalos. And like me, attending the champ meetings at Aether these coming months.»

«Ooh...Kalos?» he repeated and looked at her.

«Bonjour~.» she said sweetly.

Kiawe gasped and swung his arm around Sol's shoulders, dragging him with him a few feet away. «She's really cute! Do you think i have a chance!?»

«Seriously? You start to crush on everyone who has a fire pokemon...You even had a crush on me for a while after i became champion, and it was all because of Incineroar.» Sol said before giving him a sly grin. «Beside...Gladion have the first dibs on her.»

«WHAT!? WHY!?» Kiawe exclaimed loudly, so loud that Luna could hear it.

«Because they were on a date yesterday.» Sol quickly added. «Now...please let me go...»

Kiawe released Sol, to which he walked over to Luna again. «Sorry about that. Heh...»

Luna just smiled sheepishly. «That's alright. Is he alright though?» she asked, looking behind Sol, finding a depressed Kiawe.

«He'll be fine.» Sol said, waving his hand at her. «Anyway...How was Gladion doing yesterday? Knowing that you were on a date~.»

A faint blush appeared on her cheeks, and Kiawe perked up, standing behind Sol, watching and listening intently. «I don't know him that well, but he did great. I had fun.» she said with a sweet smile.

Sol just nodded. «Of course. Gladion is a gentleman after all.» he said with a smirk, looking at Kiawe. Kiawe just scoffed and gave him a pout. 

«I can be a gentleman too you know...» he muttered silently to himself.  

Luna gave a soft giggle and nodded. «Bien sûr.»

They stood there, talking for a while, at least until it started to rain, and the three hurried into the PMC. Sol muttered 'shit' as they entered, and Kiawe just looked unamused. Luna called in her Braixen into its pokeball, but kept the Vulpix out as usual. 

Sol and Luna took a seat at a nearby table, while Kiawe told them that he should be going, as his family needed help with the farm. Sol nodded and said goodbye, as well as Luna gave him a small wave out of politeness. Sol and Luna sat there, having a cup of Tapu Cocoa each as they exchanged battle tips between them. Sol also told her a lot about Z-Moves, and how they worked, and in return, Luna told him a great deal of Mega Evolutions, and how they work in practice.


	11. Champion Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up! Gladion is suppose to be 19, Luna is 18, and Hau, Sol and Lillie is 17. Just so you all know if there is anything of the *mature* sort coming up.

Sitting at the PMC in Paniola Town, talking to Sol and exchanging battle tips and advice were quite fun. Sol was interested in the Mega evolution stuff, as he had a pokemon that could do that, but he didn't know how. Luna tried to explain it to him to the best of her ability, but Sol just looking really confused at her, not really getting it at all. Sol had told her about the Z-Moves, which she found easy to grasp, at least she found it easier than the Mega evolution stuff itself.

«Ugh...Z-moves really are my thing only then. Would love to get one of my pokemon to mega evolve once though.» Sol muttered disheartened.

«Well...Put it simple...Really Simple...You need a strong bond with your pokemon for it to be able to mega evolve.» Luna replied, seeing his disheartened expression as he hunched over the table, looking all defeated.

«How do i even get that?» He asked in a somewhat hushed voice.

«Umm...That's something only you and your pokemon can figure out...» Luna paused, thinking of something that the Alolan champion could understand. «Let's say...It's like when a pokemon needs high friendship to evolve. Like Lopunny or Lucario.»

Sol perked up as he heard that. «Now your talking my language.» He added, sitting up more straight in the chair. 

«You said you finished the Alolan pokedex, so i believe you have either of those pokemon. Oui?» Luna asked.

«Yeah. Both are in the PC. Well...At least their pre-evolutions that is.» he sighed softly, smiling sheepishly.

«That's even better. You can build up that friendship then, and spend time with that pokemon. And i'm sure you'll be able to Mega evolve it when you get the right mega stone for it.» Luna said in a cheerful voice.

Sol hummed softly. «Mhmm...Might as well just get the Riolu out then, and start right away.»

Sol got up from the chair and over to the PC, getting into his account and searching for the pokemon. Luna were still sitting, watching him as he went over, looking for the pokemon in the PC. It took a few minutes of him going back and forth, but he eventually found it and switched it with one in his team. Putting the pokeball into his bag, he started to walk back to Luna, who was sipping on some coffee.

«Got it out, so i just need to evolve it and hopefully get going with some mega evolution. Yeah?» Sol asked her as he sat down again.

Luna nodded. «More or less, yes.»

«Mhmm...Right.» Sol said as he leaned back in the chair, looking out of the windows. «Huh...Seems like it stopped raining.» Luna turned her attention outside, seeing it indeed had stopped. Sol got up from the chair again. «I'll be off then. Do you want me to follow you back to Heahea City?»

«Oh, yes please. If you may.» she replied softly, finishing the coffee and making sure the Vulpix of hers is awake as she picked it up from her lap.

«Alright.» Sol said, grinning widely. «I'll give you some tips on the Z-Moves as we go back. Yeah?» Luna nodded and smiled sweetly. 

They both healed their team before heading out of the PMC, and starting to walk over to route 4, getting through the path. Sol had gone there a lot of times, and pointed at places around the route where he had usually trained and what pokemon he found when he first came to Alola.

«Oh? You are not a native of Alola?» Luna asked curiously.

«Nha. Originally from Kanto, but my mom is from Alola.» Sol replied cheerfully. «Mom and Dad had an argument, and they ended up divorcing.» he started, shrugging a little. «Didn't understand much of it, but after that, i and my mom moved to Alola, and i got tangled up in...» he started, gesturing with his hands all around him. «...in all of this! Met Lillie, Hau and Gladion on my first adventure around here as well.»

«So you know them pretty well. That's wonderful.» Luna replied sweetly. The Vulpix in her arms gave a soft cry.

«It wasn't always like that. Hau and Lillie is easy to talk to, but Gladion is a hard nut to crack.» He said softly, scratching the back of his head. «He's alright. Just hard to get to know.» he added, smiling sheepishly.

«Is that so?» Luna replied, looking around the surroundings. Sol noticed and thought she got upset since she had been on a date with him already.

«Sorry! Didn't mean to put it out like that.» Laughing sheepishly, he started to feel bad about it. «My fault even for him asking you out...» he added in a, somewhat, hushed tone.

«Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll either ignore me if he don't want anything to do with me.» She said, feeling a little disheartened by it.

«Oh gosh, i'm sure going to worry about it. And i'm sure he likes you, he just have a hard time to tell, but it's easy to read him. He's like an open book.» Sol said, laughing as he thought back at the meeting, where Gladion were occasionally looking at her throughout the whole thing.

With a blush on her face, she just nodded. «If..If you say so.»

«Anyway! Back to champ talk! Whenever, if possible, my Riolu evolve while you being around. Do you mind talking me through the Mega evolution again? It sure will be of great help, knowing that Kalos is known for that in the first place.»

«Oh, of course. I wouldn't mind. But of course, it depends on if it does evolve while i'm still in Alola.» she replied, nodding slightly.

«Come to think about it...Gladion does have a Lucario already...» Sol added, thinking hard.

«If he wants to try and Mega evolve his pokemon, i'll help if needed.» she said, smiling softly. 

«Alright. I'll tell him that, and he'll decide if he wants to or not. No point in forcing the guy, it'll just make him more of a shut in...ugh.» Sol said, muttering the last of it.

Luna just giggled softly, and Sol just chuckled along. Sol then started to talk about the Z-Moves, and how they generally works. Telling her that she would be able to pull it off if she gets a Z-Ring and gather some of the Z-Crystals. 

«If you take on the trials here, and then take on Kahuna Olivia, i'm sure you'll get a Z-Ring from her.» Sol said, sounding quite excited.

Luna just nodded and smiled softly, telling him that she would think about it. And if taking them, she would at least try and get most of them before their business in Alola were done. Sol gave her a thumbs up, and looked at the Alolan Vulpix in her arms, and started to dig through his bag.

«Here.» she said and handed over a small rock like object.

Luna took it and looked curiously at it. «What is this?» she asked and looked at him, right before they were to turn the corner and arrive at Tidesong Hotel.

«It's Icium Z. The Z-Crystal for ice type moves.» Sol said. «I have two, so here's your first Z-Crystal, as well you have an Alolan Vulpix, so she will be able to use it when you get a Z-Ring.» he added, smiling.

Looking at it a little more, she smiled softly back. «Oh, thank you. That's very kind of you, monsieur Sol.»

«No problem.» he added, giving her a thumbs up again.

Putting the crystal into her bag, the two ended up at Heahea City, and parted ways. Sol said he was going to the league, checking up on whatever there before heading home. Luna nodded and waved lightly at him as he walked towards the Marine, and she taking the opposite way, heading towards Hano Grand Resort again. As she kept walking over, she found the crystal again, studying it. It was quite a pretty item, and it's light blue coloration was stunning.

«Now we just need to take on the Trials, and the Grand Trial for a Z-Ring, and when we have that, you'll be able to use a Z-Move.» she said softly to the pokemon in her arms. Neige gave an excited cry, wiggling slightly as she held it tightly, but gently.

Putting the crystal back in her bag, she continued over to Hano Grand. The Vulpix getting more and more excited as it thought about using a Z-Move. As she entered the lobby, she headed up to her room. Being out all day and talking to the Alolan champion had drained most of her energy, and she felt she needed the rest she could get before getting something to eat.

After taking a shower, and getting changed into something more comfortable, she ordered room service and got herself something to eat. She hadn't heard anything from Diantha the whole day, other than seeing her earlier that day, busy in a phone call.

The food arrived shortly. The person bringing it thanked her for the order and left the tray with her. Taking the tray in, and getting comfortable, she sat herself in the bed, eating and watching TV, while sharing some of the food with the Vulpix. Once they finished the food, Luna put the tray on the table in the room, and crawled under the sheets, getting comfortable as she kept watching some TV show. It didn't take long before she got sleepy and turned the TV off, laying down and drifting off to sleep.


	12. Researched It

Two days later, the champions were on their way to another meeting at Aether. Diantha were up on time for once, and Luna didn't need to worry about her being hungover this time either. They were already at Heahea Marine, waiting on the boat to take them over to Aether Paradise. Diantha was sitting beside her, checking her phone for emails on current job offers for different movies. She had a soft smile across her lips, which was a nice change while being in Alola, as she would usually look somewhat mad. Her normal resting face had that, and Luna was sure she had the same whenever she was tired.

The meeting would be late this time, as Lusamine had a lot of stuff doing, considering that new pokemon arrived, and they needed to map them out quickly and quietly among the tours that were taken occasionally. At least that's what Gladion told her when she met him the day prior at route 6. He had been at the Royal Dome, taking on a few rounds there. As they were talking that day, she could see that he was acting a bit nervous, and didn't really look at her, but at the surroundings instead. Luna was out training her Lopunny that day as well.

Gladion came onto the subject of Mega evolution, and that Sol had mentioned it to him. «Sol mentioned it. You sure you can help with that?»

The question made her smile happily. «Bien sûr.» she said, nodding lightly.

She pretended that she didn't see it, but she was sure he was smiling softly as she said she could help. He was about to ask her something, but got interrupted by his phone. A call from his sister Lillie, which he took and with that, excused himself.

«Just my sister. She needs help with something, so...I need to go.» He said as he put his phone into his pocket again. «I'll...Give you a text or something.» he added, timidly. He did give her a text later that evening, telling that he didn't mean to give her a text that late.

It was him, in his own way, asking her to tell him how to achieve a Mega evolution, and if she was up to that sometime. Luna just replied that she was free whenever, beside the meetings.

 _We can talk about it after the meeting tomorrow...Is that okay? -_ **_Gladion_ **

Lune replied that that was okay, and would wait until then. She looked around, and the boat they were sitting on were getting quite full. Mostly of tourists, but the champions and their mentors, the former champions were scattered around, looking rather tired or bored. A small chuckle escaped her as she looked around, but flinched as the speaker came on, announcing that the boat is full, and was on it's way out.

Diantha scoffed at Luna, rolling her eyes because of the flinch. Luna just took a deep breath, giving a sigh as she boat started to head out. Some of the other champions saw that Luna flinches and chuckled at the frightened sight of her. A small pout appeared on her face, as well as a faint blush on her cheeks as she turned her attention away from them, and out of the windows of the boat.

The ride seemed to be shorter this time. Maybe because it was fully packed, and that her attention were on the many people around, chatting in every language she could point out. The boat arrived at the Aether docks, and everyone got off. Tourists gathering around, taking photos and whatnot. Wicke was standing with the elevator, waiting for the champions to arrive, and get them up to the office area.

Greeting everyone sweetly, she gathered everyone onto the elevator and pushing the button for 'up'. The railings got up, and the lift started to move. The elevator stopped once the floor came up, and the railings went down. Wicke gestured for them to follow her, which everyone did. Luna walking behind the large group, towards the room that the meeting would be held at.

Wicke stopped and opened the door, inviting everyone in and to take a seat as Lusamine would arrive shortly. Everyone found a seat quickly, sitting down and started to chat and discuss about the previous meeting, and what this would meeting would probably be about. Looking around, Luna took a seat and found her notepad, as well as a pen. Diantha was sitting opposite of her, talking to Lance, the former champion of the Indigo league, being the mentor for Gold. Gold was sitting beside him, rolling his eyes at the former champion before he himself started to talk to the champion of Hoenn, Ruby, that was sitting beside him.

Steps could be heard walking back and forth in the hallway outside the room, but as soon as she heard Sol, the champion of Alola talk, rather loudly, and Gladion, hissing at him, trying to quiet down in his own way. Lusamine was walking behind them, with a stack of papers. The door opened, and the room got really quiet as Sol and Gladion walked in. Sol seeing that the only empty chairs was one beside Luna and one opposite, so being the 'good guy' that he was, he took the chair opposite, forcing Gladion to sit beside Luna. Gladion wasn't amused, but didn't show it as he sat down.

As the two walked in, Luna and Gladion briefly made eye contact, breaking it quickly after. They both felt their heart skip a beat, and a small sting of pain on their left side. Gladion felt it on his chest, while Luna felt it on the shoulder. A soft sigh came from both of them as Lusamine placed the papers on the table, knowing fully well that the marking they both had were growing. Gladion knew what the marking was, because of Lillie yesterday.

~~~~

Sitting in a cafè at Hau'Oli City, Lillie had read herself up on stuff about soulmates that she found on the internet. She was extremely excited about it, and it could be seen by all of Alola, as well as she found it really interesting.

«It's amazing that some are just made for each other! It makes me wonder who my soulmate is? Or do i even have one?» she said softly, picking up her Pinap juice, taking a sip of it.

«It's just a fairytale, Lillie.» Gladion said in a snarky tone. A bit to snarky than he intended to.

Lillie pouted. «Maybe, but it's fun anyway.»

«How does that stuff work though? Do those people just...know of it?» Sol asked, knowing that Lillie had been doing her fair share of research into it.

With a small and triumphant chuckle, she smiled victorious. «For what i have read, it really depends on people. But i like the flower ones the most. It's just romantic in a way~.»

«How so?» Sol asked again, taking a sip of the Pinap juice he had.

Gladion just rolled his eyes. «Why even bother asking...You'll get a life story now, Sol.»

«I'm just curious.» he replied, shrugging.    

«I'm glad you asked~!» Lillie said, and started to explain it to the best of her ability. Using Sol's Rotomdex to surf online and find the different sources.

_You'll know it's your soulmate when you get a small mark on your body somewhere. Usually when you and your soulmate first touched. It will start out like a small bud, or a bruise looking marking on that spot, and gradually grow whenever you and your soulmate interact. Sometimes it will give a small stinging pain, indicating that it's growing, and your soulmate is or have been close sometime earlier that day. With time, it will gradually take the shape of a flower._

_The flower representing your soulmate._

_For an example if my flower is a rose, my soulmate will have that growing on them, while i will have their 'flower' grow on me. The stinging pain might even happen if you are thinking about him or her. Of course, there is a possibility that your soulmate is not 'your' soulmate. As in, they won't have a marking or a flower that is representing you._

Gladion and Sol just looked at each other and snorted lightly. Lillie scoffed and pouted, crossing her arms. «It's not funny!»

«We know Lillie...It just sounds so odd. To odd even. And the fact that you find that romantic is even weirder.» Sol said, with a grin across his face.

«Ugh! You are no fun. I'm sure Hau would be all over this.» She said, hissing it at them both.

«Hau is into whatever you are into...It's kinda creepy.» Gladion added, taking a sip of the tapu cocoa he had.

«What he said.» Sol added and pointed at Gladion, looking at Lillie.

Lillie just sat there, looking at them with an unamused expression. Sol and Gladion just fist bumped, indicating that they were agreeing on the same thing for a change. Lillie rolled her eyes and kept a small pout on her as she got up from the chair.

«Whatever...I'm leaving.» she said, growling it to them both.

«Be careful where you are walking...Wouldn't want to bump into your soulmate on the way home.» Gladion said, in a teasingly tone towards her, having a small smirk on his lips. Sol laughed at the remark, and couldn't really stop himself either.

Lillie just scoffed and continued to walk off and over to Hau'Oli Marine, getting the next boat back to Aether. Sol and Gladion kept sitting around for a while, talking about Aether and the League, as well as the tourist packed Alola these times of the year.


	13. A Note

Sitting right beside the Kalos champion, knowing that she was his soulmate were embarrassing to him. Sol kept giving Gladion suggestive looks as the meeting kept going, not paying much attention to what Lusamine said. How he found out it was her was yesterday, after him and Sol parted ways for the evening at Hau'Oli City. He figured that he would test out the 'thinking theory', that he would, out of curiosity, think of her and see if the stinging pain happened.

As he even thought about it, the image of Luna appeared on his mind, and right on cue, the stinging pain happened, which made him flinch and stop in his tracks. Wide eyed, he swallowed thickly.

_Shit..._

Standing at the marine, looking out at the sea, seeing Aether in the distance. He walked to the edge, and sat down, deciding to, at least try, to calm the racing heart he got from it. Clenching the shirt on his left side, he came to remember how they first bumped into each other. Her left shoulder and the left side of his chest briefly touched at the time, which would make sense as of why he had it on his heart side.

_Would she have a marking as well...?_

Lillie did mention later, before she left, that it can't be seen by anyone, other than themselves. The mark might show itself to each other if the same feelings are shared between the 'soulmates'. His expression were more of a terrified one than surprised yesterday evening. He did manage to at least calm himself down to the point he could get back to Aether.

Lusamine was talking about the ideas, and how to go forward with it, in a slower pace this time, and, of course, one region at a time. She did mention that she haven't figured out which region she would start with, as she needed more time to think about that, and ask the fellow corporations in each region that Aether had connections to.

While many of the other champions and their mentors asked questions, Luna were writing down something in her notepad. Gladion took a quick glance, seeing that it wasn't notes from the meeting. He couldn't make out what it was, but it definitely wasn't notes.

«Are we going to accept pokemon trainers have abandoned? I have noticed that it's became a huge problem in Sinnoh and Unova as of lately.» Cynthia said, looking over at Alder who was nodding in agreement.

«Kalos have started to have the same problem. Trainers leaving their pokemon in the back streets of Lumiose City.» Diantha added shortly. «It's quite sad that the pokemon they leave are now highly dependant on their trainer, knowing that they have been caught and traveled with them for a while.»

Lusamine nodded. «I wouldn't see why that is not acceptable. All pokemon should be welcome. We'll just have to seperate them. Wild in one area, and abandoned pokemon in the other.»

«Reasonable enough. But the facility would be bigger than anticipated, knowing that there will be a lot of pokemon coming by, and stay for a while.» Alder said softly.

Both Sol and Gladion frowned at the fact that trainers abandon their pokemon. It was a growing problem around the regions, and they would all like to stop it, or at least make it a rare case. Sol did notice that Luna had formed a frown on her face by the fact, as well as she was quite often in Lumiose, seeing many of the pokemon wandering the streets with no place to go.

No one knew, not even Diantha or her family knew that Luna's team, beside her Braixen and Lopunny, and of course, the Alolan Vulpix she got, were all pokemon that were once abandoned by their trainers. Being in a breeding program, only to turn out not to be something the previous trainer deemed strong enough, so whenever Luna found one, she didn't catch it, but rather carefully approached it through time. Knowing fully well that they had trust issues. Most of them did eventually warm up to her, and did evolve.

It was a secret she kept to herself only. It was also the cause of why her team mostly was of color variant pokemon. The Braixen was her first, and she was just lucky she got it, it being the last pokemon that Prof. Sycamore had at the time.

Lusamine kept on talking about it, saying that it would be good if the 'office' used would be the size of the league in each region, making it possible to deal with both endangered and abandoned pokemon.

«Not sure how we'll get that going, but it's something that can be thought about and dealt with due time. As i wrote in the emails to you all before these meetings, this is just to inform you all, and make sure everyone is on board before we start on something as big as this.» Lusamine said calmly.

Everyone nodded, knowing that they had time to think about it before anything big happened in their respective region. Sol knew that it wasn't needed in Alola, as Aether was already doing it here, so he was sure he didn't have to stress to much about it. For the time being that is. With a few more rounds of questions and discussions, the meeting ended, leaving most of them quite interested in the project.

«Until the next meeting.» Lusamine added, gathering the papers that had gotten scattered on the table in front of her. As quickly she gathered them, she picked them up and walked out, with a soft smile across her face.

Before Luna managed to find her bag and put down the notepad and her pen, Gladion slid over a note to her, that he had written in a hurry as Lusamine concluded the meeting was over. He got up, alongside Sol and walked out of the room. The others followed shortly. Luna took the note and read it as she walked out the door.

_I'll be outside. - Gladion._

She stopped in the hallway, and looked around, seeing Gladion standing there, with Sol. He didn't look happy at the Alolan champion. Sol noticed that Luna was approaching and waved her over.

«Hey there, Luna.» he greeted her with a smile.

Luna smiled and waved back at them both. «Bonjour~.»

«Glad here told me he asked about Mega evolution yesterday. Going to help him out?» Sol asked, giving Gladion a mischievous smirk. Gladion just gave him a glare, but he couldn't hide the faint blush that appeared on his face.

«If you want my help that is.» she said softly, looking at Gladion.

«That was the sole reason why i asked you out here.» he replied dryly.

She gave a small chuckle and nodded. «Oui oui, monsieur.»

«Oui oui~.» Sol parroted at Gladion, doing a fancy hand movement.

«Foutez le camp!» he replied to him, quite harshly.

Luna just looked over at Sol, who was looking at him with narrow eyes. «What?» Sol managed to mutter, knowing fully well that Gladion could speak Kalosian.

The confused expression Sol had, as well as Gladion's intense frown made Luna giggle softly. The two looked at her, which made Sol snort lightly, knowing that the sight must have been quite the ridiculous one. Gladion just scoffed silently, looking into a different direction, trying to hide the blush on his face.

_Why is she so god darn beautiful..._

As he thought that, the stinging pain appeared again, but this time, Luna felt it as well. Both trying not to react to it as they stood there. Sol mentioned that he had to go 'because league duties' as he put it. Luna nodded, the same did Gladion. Sol gave them a salute and walked off, taking the elevator down to the entrance before paging a Charizard.

Smiling softly, Luna looked up at Gladion. «I suppose you don't want to train in the hallway. Non?»

«Right...There is a battle area down the hallway.» he said, pointing down the hallway. «We can probably use that for the time being.»

«Oui~. Do you have a Keystone? No point on starting if you don't have one.»

«Got a keystone from Sina and Dexio when i was in Kalos some years ago.» he quickly replied, starting to walk down the hallway.

Luna quickly followed after him. «A mega stone then? You have that?»

«Lucarionite.» he flatly replied.

«Formidable~.» she replied softly with a smile, clapping her hands together.

Gladion didn't see it, but the way she said it, he was sure she was smiling. He had to restrain himself for looking back at her, just to get a glimpse of her smile. They walked down the hallway, until Gladion stopped and opened up a door, revealing a battle area.

«We can use this area.» he said flatly as he entered.

Luna knew that Aether was massive, but that there would be a huge battle area here was beyond her imagination. She stepped inside, and Gladion closed the door behind her. He saw that she was flabbergasted by the sight of a big battle area around. He walked up beside her, putting his hands in his pockets.

«Not what you expected?» he asked.

«Oui...Well...I'm not sure what i expected really.» she said, followed by a soft chuckle and a sheepish smile.

Gladion nodded. «I can understand that..» he said, looking at her. She was still looking around, with a surprised expression. He didn't notice it himself, but if Sol was there, he would have made fun of him for showing a soft smile.


	14. Lesson #1

Standing there for a while, just looking around the huge battle area, Luna snapped herself out of it. She told him that he would equip the mega stone to the pokemon, and make sure it's secure and won't fall off. He found the pokeball for his Lucario, and called it out. Luna called out her Lopunny, as she would use it to show him what will happen when a pokemon, who can mega evolve, evolve further. His Lucario appeared and walked up to him, but their attention turned to Luna's Lopunny when it appeared.

Another color variant, and as it appears, it glomped Luna. She just laughed softly. «Non non, Lockpin~. S'il te plaît arrête!» she told the pokemon, who kept rubbing it's cheek against hers.

Gladion and his Lucario just looked at them with big eyes. Gladion couldn't stop looking at Luna, catching her smile, her soft laughter and her overall happy expression. The Lucario kept staring at the Lopunny, getting affected by its hidden ability;  _ Cute Charm _ . The two exchanged looks briefly before looking in a different direction again, both blushing madly at the sight.

«Do you have anything you can use to attach the mega stone to your Lucario?» she then asked, still very much being hugged by her pokemon.

«Not anything that will make it come off in five seconds.» he replied, hesitant to look at her.

«Oh, alright...Just...Give me a second.» she said before telling her pokemon to stop. «Lockpin...» she muttered.

The pokemon gave a cry and released her, taking a step back. Luna gave a soft sigh before digging through her bag. Gladion then gained the courage to look at her, finding her dig through her bag for something. She found two things that looked like straps. She walked up to him and handed it over.

«They are made to hold a mega stone, and you can adjust the size to make it fit your Lucario better.» she said.

Gladion hesitated, but took it. «Thanks. You'll get it back when we're done.»

«Keep it. I can just get a new one. Besides, my Gardevoir don't need it for the time being.» she added shortly.

Not sure how to reply, he just said thanks. Luna saw that he didn't know what he was doing, so before putting the one for her Lopunny on, she instructed Gladion first.

«You have to put in the mega stone first, like so.» she said, and showed him how she put the Lopunnite in hers.

«Uhuh...Right.» he softly replied, following her instructions closely.

«Then you open it up.» she started and opened the back of the strap, gesturing for her pokemon to get close, so she could put it on. She reached around the Lopunny's neck, and fastened it. «And you put it on like so. Be sure to keep it tight, but don't strangle your pokemon.» She paused and looked at the Lopunny. «Does it sit right?» she asked it. The pokemon gave a soft cry and nodded.

«Okay...» he muttered and put it on the Lucario, fastening it. «Like so i guess?» he asked, really unsure if it was right or not.

He looked at his pokemon, who had sparkles in its eyes as it looked down on to its chest, seeing the mega stone. Luna chuckled softly, as it had been a while since she had seen a pokemon that excited. Even Luna's Lopunny gave a giggle-like cry, which the Lucario heard and straightens itself up, trying to look unfaced. Gladion sighed silently when he saw it, shaking his head a little at his pokemon.

Luna leaned in close to him, putting in two fingers between the strap and the pokemon's neck. «It won't fall off, i'm sure of that.» she said and removed her fingers. «I always go by the 'two-finger rule' as i call it. If you can fit two of your fingers between the strap and the pokemon, it should be tight enough.» Gladion was a little stunned from when she leaned in, checking the tightness of the strap on his Lucario, catching him off guard.

_ She's so close...!!! _

He got a good look at her profile. Her bangs gently framing her face, her long eyelashes, her grey eyes, her blemish free skin, and her long, dark colored hair, gently laying across her back, framing her somewhat. The blush intensified on his face, but he couldn't look away.

«R-right...got it.» he muttered as a reply. «Thanks.»

«Don't worry about it.» she replied softly, taking a step back. «Right. You ready then?»

Collecting himself somewhat, he nodded. «As ready as i can get really.»

Luna nodded and told him to take place at the opposite of her on the battlefield. He walked to the other side, and Lucario stepping out onto the field, Luna did the same, as well as her Lopunny took place in front of her, looking excited as it kept slightly jumping on it's spot. Luna told him that they should start with a battle, so she knows what they should be working on, which Gladion agreed to.

«Es-tu prêt, Lockpin?» Luna asked her pokemon. It gave an excited cry, nodding.

With that, Gladion felt her aura change in a second. It went from her sweet and innocent girl to quite the intimidate and confident one. Gladion himself got ready, ordering his pokemon to get ready as well. It had been a while since he had a pokemon battle against a champion, much less, a different champion, being so used to Sol's pokemon at the league made him feel at a really bad spot.

«Well shit...» he muttered to himself.

Luna nodded and the Lopunny took that as an order, and as quickly as it took it's fighting stance, it appears in front of the Lucario, taking it by surprise by it's speed. It quickly hit it with  _ Dizzy Punch _ . As quickly as it hit, it was gone from the Lucario's front. The Lucario did not taking any damage from it, but was feeling quite dizzy after a 'surprise' attack like that.

«I'm not going easy, if that's what you wanted.» Luna said to him.

«Heh. Didn't expect the Kalos champion to go easy on me in the first place.» he replied with a smirk. «Lucario!  _ Metal Claw _ !»

**\- Battle Skip-**

Luna knew fully well that her Lopunny was weak towards the Lucario, yet, she won the battle after a while. They stopped the battle, as the Lucario couldn't stand on its feet anymore. It's energy was drained out to the point that it was just sitting there, panting heavily. The Lopunny walked up to it, and gave it a pat on it's head.

_ Don't worry about it. It was just training. _

The Lucario just sat there, looking up at the pink-ish rabbit pokemon. It gave a soft cry, and a smile. The Lucario just looked in a different direction, trying to hide the blush it got on its face. Gladion walked up, and Luna followed shortly, standing beside her Lopunny.

Gladion pat it on it's head gently. «You did great.»

Luna gave her pokemon a few pets as well before turning her attention to Gladion again. «Seems like i got what i needed from this.»

«Which is what?» she asked as he stood up again.

Luna looked at him, dead in the eye. «You need to trust your pokemon more.»

Gladion just looked flabbergasted at her. He did have a hard time trusting people, but he would never think it would affect his bond with his pokemon in any way, and he surely didn't like what he heard. «What?» he hissed.

«Of course, you care about your pokemon, but that's different than having them fully trust you and vice versa.» she added. «Don't worry to much about it. If we keep on with this, i'm sure the trust will come eventually. And when it does, you'll notice.»

Not sure how to reply, he felt he had to say at least something. «How will i know?»

«That's different for everyone...So i can't really tell you that.»

Her aura changed again, from the serious champion to the sweet girl from earlier. It was quite the change, and he...liked it? It was somewhat scary, yet it intrigued him, making him want to know more about her.

«And you are willing to help with that?» he asked her out of curiosity.

«Of course. If you want my help that is.» she replied and called her pokemon back into it's pokeball. «That's fully up to you, now that we know you have trust issues.» she added, smiling softly to him.

«I'll think about it. Thanks for today, and thanks for the strap.»

Luna nodded, and they finished up. Gladion called back the Lucario, and they called it a day, knowing that his pokemon wouldn't be able to do anything more anyway for the day. He walked with her down to the docks, making sure she was getting onto the boat and headed over to Akala. She gave him a wave as she boarded, and the boat started to leave. Once the boat was out of his sight, he walked back to the elevator, taking it up and went home, thinking hard about what she actually meant with him not 'trusting' his pokemon fully.

_ What did she mean with that...? _


	15. Not Literally

Gladion didn't sleep well that night, as he kept pondering on what she really meant by him not 'trusting' his pokemon fully.  _ Was there more behind the words? Or was it as she said it? _ His mood was the best either, being around Aether and in the conservation area, helping out again. Wicke was stressing around, making sure the routes for the tours were running smoothly, and the stress eventually got to her. Being distressed and almost on the edge of tears, Lillie and Gladion stepped up to help get some of the workload off her.

Lillie saw that her brother had dark rings under his eyes, but didn't know how to get that conversation going. Lillie eventually called up Hau, asking for advice, and the advice she got from him. 

«Ask Sol. He respects him more than he respects me.»

Lillie knew that Gladion didn't like Hau, and he was right about him respecting Sol more. Saving Alola, and their family in the progress. Lillie said that she would try and get a hold of Sol, knowing that he was busy with the league because of the tourists taking him on. The call between the two ended, and Lillie called up Sol right after. Luckily for her, he took the call.

«Hey Lillie.» he greeted her, sounding really exhausted. «What's up?»

«Oh...umm...Brother looks terrible...and i don't know what to do...» She said, in a hushed voice.

«Wait...You are asking me for advice? He's your older brother...You should know more than me about him.» he said.

«I know that...I just don't know what to do really...» she muttered in a slightly distressed tone.

«Do you want me to get there? And talk to him for you? I can do that, but i can't promise anything.»   

Lillie's expression lightened up and she nodded. «Please! But ain't you busy with the league?»

«It's been pretty quiet as of now, and i'm sure the pokemon to the elite 4 is tired and that everyone want to take a break or the rest of the day off. I'll let you know if i'm coming over.» he replied. «You are both at Aether...right?» he added shortly.

«Thank you Sol! I'll be waiting in the conservation area.»

«Alright. Laters~.» he said calmly, ending the call.

Luna, on the other hand, was on her way to Brooklet Hill, thinking on taking on the trial for a change. She had gotten out her Florges, knowing it was a water trial, and that the fairy type had a handful of grass type moves up her alley. Walking up route 6, and past Paniola Ranch, she arrived at route 5. Neige, the Alolan Vulpix, was running around in front of her, doing it's own thing as they walked the route, towards the trial spot.

Following the path, Luna saw that there was a PMC at the end of the road, which surprised her. A PMC, in the 'middle of nowhere'. She stood there a little, looking a bit dumbfounded before she looked straight ahead of her. 

_ If there is a PMC here...the trial place would be close... _

She decided to go into the PMC, getting her pokemon healed before diving head first into the trial. Neige jumping up onto her shoulder as she walked in, digging through her bag for the pokemon and placed them on the tray in front of Nurse Joy. She happily greeted her and took the pokeballs, giving them a quick healing session before handing them over again.

Once she put the pokeballs back into her bag, she left the PMC, continuing down the road, ending up at Brooklet Hill. Once she got there, she saw a blue haired girl, looking into the water, watching the Feebas and Magikarps swim around, alongside Wishiwashi's. 

The girl looked up and greeted her with a smile. «Hi. You here to take on the trial?» she asked.

«Ah, yes.» Luna replied quickly, smiling softly back.

«Cool! I'm Lana, the trial captain for this trial. Let's get going, shall we?» she said as she got up on her feet, starting to walk deeper into the place. Luna followed, looking around the area. For her, it looked like an abandoned water park, with the many pools surrounding the place.

Lana then stopped, and pointed at a spot where the water was looking quite unruly. «There are something happening over there. Do you mind checking that out for me?» she asked sweetly.

«Sure...But how do i get out there?» Luna asked.

«Oh! You don't have a pager. Here, you can take this.» Lana said, finding a pager and handed it over to her. «You should be able to use Lapras to get close now.» she added, still smiling sweetly.

Luna looked at her Vulpix, which was laying on her shoulder. They exchanged looks and she sighed silently. Luna looked around a little again, seeing that Lana was nowhere to be seen. 

_ Right...Better get going then. _

~~~~

Sol were now on his way to Aether, meeting up with Lillie for a few details before pushing his luck to try and talk to Gladion. Getting off the Charizard, watching it fly off again. He sighed deeply before walking in and over to the elevator, taking it up to the conservation area. Once up there, he started to walk around and found Gladion right away. Sol was a little surprised seeing him like that, with dark rings under his eyes, so instead of finding Lillie, he walked up to him directly.

«Woha..You alright there, Glad?» he asked him while approaching him. Gladion just side-eyed him, not saying anything. Sol didn't need anything more than that, so he just nodded. «Alright. Come on, Glad. Let's get something to eat.»

«Why? Can't you see i'm busy?» He hissed.

«I can tell already that you are more busy with something else than Aether.» Sol said, crossing his arms.

Not really thinking, Gladion replied. «How can you tell...?»

«I have been knowing you for years, Gladion. Ya boi Sol just knows, yo.» he said, imitating the hand movements Team Skull uses on a daily basis.

«Ugh...Fine.» he hissed. «Gotta make it quick, as i doubt Lillie and Wicke will survive for long with this workload.»

«That's fine with me.» Sol said, raising his hands up in defeat.

They ended up in Hau'Oli City, taking a seat at a cafè for lunch and something to drink. Gladion had been pretty quiet the whole boat ride over, which was normal, but the fact that he did almost nod off a couple of times made Sol sure it was something more serious.

Sitting at the cafè, ordering their drinks and foods, Sol started the conversation. «Ah, right...How did the Mega evolution training go yesterday? Got any closer?»

Gladion just shaked his head. «Don't really want to talk about that..»

«Ooh...She said something.» Sol added shortly, smirking at him.

Gladion just looked at him and crossed his arms. «So what if she did?»

«Well...Knowing you it probably was something about you not trusting your pokemon or something similar.» Sol said, clearly joking about it.

Gladion's eyes got wide as saucers, and Sol just tilted his head as they just stared at each other. «Wait...I'm right?!» he exclaimed in surprise. «Wow! I'm good.» he added, running his hand through his hair. «Tell me about it. If you dare to share that is.»

With a sigh, and not really any strength to fight Sol off, Gladion started off explaining what happened. He paused for a minute as their food and drinks arrived, taking a quick sip of the Pinap Juice, Sol did the same, listening to whatever he had to say, drawing his on conclusion on what she meant with Gladion not trusting his pokemon fully.

«So that's what happend. Happy now?» Gladion hissed, but he definitely felt better after telling him.

«Huh.» Sol said softly, thinking hard about what he would be saying. «May i speak freely?»

«You do that anyway.» Gladion lightly hissed at him.

Sol shrugged. «True.» he replied. «Well...From what you told, i don't think she meant it the way you caught it.» Sol started.

«Why do you think that?»

«Well...Lucario need's high friendship to evolve anyway, so there would be trust in there somewhere. And we all know that you do care for your pokemon, one way or another. Just look at your Silvally for an example.» Sol added. «I think it was just something to get you thinking really. She is the Kalos champion after all, so i'm sure she will have a trick up her sleeve.»

«How can you even say that and sound confident about it. You don't even know how to mega evolve a pokemon yourself.» Gladion replied. «As well as you don't really know her.»

«Do you know her?» Sol said, giving him a smirk.

Gladion looked at him and shook his head. He tried to fight the faint red color that appeared on his cheeks. «Not really...»

«Then keep training with her. I'm sure you'll find out what she meant behind the words. After all...Champs have their own way.» Sol added, giving him a big grin and a thumbs up, followed by a chuckle.

«And what ways do you have?» Gladion then asked him, crossing his arms as he sat back into the chair.

«Heh, I'm not going to give my secrets away.» Sol replied with a smug grin across his face.

Gladion scoffed, knowing fully well that Sol had no secrets, being the first champion of Alola. Sol started to eat the food he got, as well as Gladion started on his. Sol then changed the subject, talking about the league and all the tourists that didn't know how to battle that took on the challenge. He was clearly frustrated about it. Gladion just chuckled softly, seeing the champ being frustrated that there was no one that was good for a change. He didn't know why Sol came to Aether and managed to pursue him to tag along for lunch, but he surely felt better with a different opinion.

_ I'll take on your challenge, Luna...I'll take it on. _


	16. Over to Malie

Luna had, after a couple of hours, managed to finish the trial. It was definitely something else than a regular gym battle. She found it more interesting, as she actually had to do something than just get straight to a battle. The feeling of achievement was a good one, making the entire experience more fun.

Standing under the trial arch, Lana handed her the Waterium Z Crystal. «Here you go. The Waterium Z.» Lana said as she handed it over, giving her a smile. «Finally someone who managed to get through the trial.»

«Thank you.» Luna replied with a smile back, putting the crystal into her bag.

Lana then followed her back out to route 5, and left her outside the PMC before walking back into Brooklet Hill. Luna went into the PMC again, healing her team before switching her Florges out again with her Umbreon, which she left behind for the trial only. Putting the pokeballs into the bag again, she walked out, heading towards the main street. On the turn, heading into the Ranch area, she got a call from Diantha.

«Oui?» she softly answered it.

«Where are you Luna? Ain't we going to Malie City soon?» Diantha asked her, sounding stressed.

«I'll be around before we leave, and i have just been on Brooklet Hill.» she replied, not saying that she took on a trial.

«Oh, okay. Get here quickly and please, do take a shower before you leave.» Diantha added as she ended the call.

Luna just sighed and put the phone into her pocket again. Neige was walking beside her a little before she started to run up to the front of Luna, giving a few happy sounding cries. Luna just smiled softly to it. It continued to run around, looking around and overall having a great time as they continued towards the main street. Once they reached the end of route 6, Luna called the pokemon, and it hurried over to her, jumping up into her arms.

«Did you find anything interesting, Neige?» she asked. The pokemon nodded and gave a small, but satisfied cry.

Holding the pokemon gently, she headed out on the main street, and towards Hano Grand. Remembering that Diantha was excited about Malie City, it being modeled after Johto really caught her interest, and asked Luna to join her, which she accepted. Arriving at the entrance of Hano Grand and walking into the lobby, it was looking like quite the chaos. The lobby was full of tourists, as usual, but it seemed like there was more this time.

Walking through the crowd, and over to the elevator, pushing the button for it to arrive to her floor, she stood there, listening to the loud lobby behind her. The lobby did overpower the sound of the elevator arriving, as Luna flinched when the door suddenly opened, and a group came out of it. Luna quickly stepped to the side, not wanting to get pushed over, waiting patiently for the elevator to be empty before she stepped inside, pushing the button for her floor.

As quickly she got in and pushed the button for her floor, the elevator filled up with people, pushing her to the back, squishing her to the point that the Vulpix got out of her arms, and moved up, sitting on her head, looking around at the stuffed elevator. Luna just gave a soft sigh, which the Vulpix heard and cried at her.

«I'm fine, Neige. Don't worry.»

People entered and left the elevator as it continued up, and eventually landed on her floor. Luna squished herself through the people, almost missing getting out onto her floor. She did get out, but were not happy on how the people in the elevator just didn't make any space for her to move out of it. She gave another sigh and slightly pouted as she went on towards her room.

She found her key, getting it ready for when she would find her door. On her way over, she passed a lot of tourists, making their way downstairs, probably going to the beach or shopping in Heahea City. She stopped in front of her door, opened it and walked in and closed the door behind her. Putting the key into her bag again, she took the bag off, putting it on the table, as well as taking the Vulpix down from her head, placing it on the bed.

«You stay here while i take a shower, Neige. Please don't freeze the bed again.» 

The Vulpix nodded and curled itself up, planning to take a nap while she took a shower, getting ready to meet Diantha and head to Malie City with her. Luna found some clothes and put them on the bed for when she was done with the shower, stepping into the bathroom, and stripped down while she turned the shower on, letting it run a little before getting in.

She stepped in, and lightly flinched as the water was still a bit cold when it hit her skin, but she got used to it quickly. She reached for the shampoo, taking a handful before running her hands through her hair, washing it as good and quickly as possible. Rinsing her hair carefully, her mind came to the day yesterday.

_ Was i to harsh on him when i said that...? _

While thinking about it, she remembered how he battled, how confident he looked, and how much it looked like he enjoyed it. She smiled softly, very sure that she scared him away with what she told him after the battle. 

_ He is quite good looking... _

The thought made her blush. She placed her hands on her face, shaking her head in a slight panic. As she did that, a stinging pain came over her left shoulder, making her quickly take a look, only to see the marking, which had grown bigger, again. She didn't know why, and didn't get the connection between her thinking about Gladion and the pain she felt, as well as why the marking was there in the first place.

Taking a deep breath, she ran her hands through her hair, pulling it all back, letting the water gently hit her face. Gathering her thoughts, she hurried to finish the shower, turning the water off and stepped out of it, grabbing a towel and put it around her. She wiped the mirror, and looked at herself.

_ How can someone like him like someone like me? There is just no way...I'm to ordinary. _

As she thought that, her phone rang, making her hurry out to take it. Stepping out, and over to her bag, she dug up her phone in a hurry, taking the call.

«Bonjour~.» she said softly.

«Luna. Are you at Hano Grand now?»

It was Diantha, and Luna just rolled her eyes and sighed softly. «Oui. I just finished showering.»

«Good! I'll be waiting in the lobby. Please get here as quickly as possible.» she said and hung up on her before Luna could get any word in.

Another sigh escaped from her. Diantha was clearly excited, but that she was in a hurry was just out of her character. Luna quickly dried herself up and got dressed, putting her hair up in a high ponytail before putting her bag on, and lightly poking the Vulpix. It just opened an eye and looked at her, not moving.

«Should we get going?» she asked softly. The pokemon just closed it eye and didn't move. «So you want to stay here, sleeping?» As she asked it that, it gave a soft cry, followed by a light nodding. Luna just smiled and patted it softly on it's head. «Alright. Don't do anything dumb.»

The Vulpix quickly went to sleep again as Luna fixed her appearance, making sure everything was on the right way, as well as looking presentable. She did a quick nod and left the room, leaving the sleeping Vulpix behind. She silently closed the door and left for the elevator, taking it down to the lobby. 

As she stepped out of the elevator, she found Diantha sitting down close to the entrance, so she quickly walked up to her. «Sorry for being slow...» Luna muttered softly.

«At least you are here. Now, shall we leave?» she said in a cheerful tone.

The cheerfulness of her took Luna by surprise, as she had gotten quite used to her being quite indifferent with her, almost cold hearted to a certain point. «Oui...» she replied, in a slight shock.

«Well...let's get going then.» she said and got up from the seat, starting to walk out. 

Luna followed closely, not sure what happened to Diantha, or why she was acting all happy for a change. She figured as they found their way down to Heahea Marine that she would know eventually, and didn't dare to ask her. Diantha even gave her some instructions.

«Please act like a lady, Luna. Can't have the Kalosian champion look shabby.»

What Diantha meant with that was unsure, but ever since Luna became the champion of Kalos, she had turned her tomboyish act all around to what people saw her for. A little lady, that was prim and proper in any way. Luna didn't like it, but she kept the act running.


	17. A Delightful Evening

Diantha had fixed up a date, both for her and for Luna, which was why she was excited. Sitting at Sushi High Roller, with each of their date was rather awkward, at least for Luna. The guy who was with Diantha was quite the charmer, and Diantha fell for every word he said. At least she was happy and having fun, beside herself.

Luna's blind date was a few years older than her, and looked like a twin to Diantha's date, which she found creepy. She did as Diantha had told her, to act like a lady and be polite. A silent sigh came from her, as she just wanted to leave, it getting dark as well, and she sure didn't know how to find her way around Akala or Ula'Ula in the dark.

Looking around the restaurant, it didn't help that her 'date' was sitting on her left, so she felt pretty trapped, sitting close to the wall in a corner. She didn't eat much of the Sushi either, feeling really uncomfortable as the 'date' of hers would devour her with his eyes, licking his lips occasionally.

Diantha and her date was to occupied with each other to notice that Luna was utterly uncomfortable. It became even worse when he started to feel her up her leg, trying to get under her skirt. She gave him a look, to which he just smiled back at her. She then removed his hand, shaking her head.

He didn't even take the hint after several times of her removing his hand, and telling him to stop in a hushed voice. It came to the point that she got really distressed, and was about to tell him off loudly, but instead got interrupted by someone knocking on the windows behind them, all four of them looking in that direction. It was Gladion.

A feeling of relief came over her as he gestured to her to meet him outside. She nodded and looked at the other three, excusing herself and hurried outside. Seeing him standing there, with his hands in his pockets, she she sighed loudly in relief. Gladion heard her and just looked at her with a worried expression.

«You okay?» he asked, clearly seeing the fear in her eyes.

«I have been better...» she muttered.

«How long have he been doing that?» he then asked, holding in the growl.

«I didn't count the minutes, but for a while...» she replied and fixed her skirt, still feeling really uncomfortable. «Would never have worn this if i knew what would happen...» she muttered to herself. She then looked up at Gladion. «Why are you here? If i may ask...»

«Just wandering around, getting some fresh air after being occupied at Aether most of the day.» he replied flatly.

«Oh, i see.»

He was about to ask her something when the 'date' of hers came out of the door. «Oh, there you are, young miss.» he said, smiling to her.

Luna took a step away from him, to which he just took a step towards her. Gladion was clearly taller than him and the guy felt a bit intimidated by the harsh glare Gladion gave him. Luna had fully moved to Gladion's side, standing a bit behind him.

They guy cleared his throat. «This lady is my date for the evening, so...Kind Sir. I'll have to ask you to leave.»

«I'm not going anywhere.» he replied to him dryly.

«Don't fight...Please don't fight.» Luna muttered, looking at them both.

«Well...I wouldn't mind sending Team Skull on you if you don't leave, kid.» the guy said, trying to sound like he knew them personally, not knowing that Gladion had a past with them.

Gladion smirked. «Oh? Quite interesting...Didn't know Guzma knew someone like you. I better ask him the next time i see him.»

The guy swallowed thickly, starting to cold sweat. Luna looked up at Gladion with a slight shocked expression. «Oh, i warn you kid. I know they have this kid...this enforcer...who i have heard is quite the strong trainer.» he added, trying to intimidate Gladion.

Gladion just rolled his eyes and looked down at Luna, who was in a slight shock from what she was hearing. «Should i follow you back to Hano Grand?» he then asked her.

«Please.» she silently muttered, loud enough for him to hear it.

«Alright.» he said and extended his arm to her. «Allons-nous partir, madame?» he said to her, giving the guy a smug smirk.

Luna blushed and was actually impressed for some reason, and took a quick side glance at the 'date' of hers, and linked her arm with Gladion's. «Oui. Laissez-nous partir.»

They started walking, and the guy frowned and scoffed, stomping back inside the restaurant. Once he was inside the restaurant, Luna suggested that they walked somewhere else, almost knowing that the guy would try and follow her to Akala and possibly try something more. Gladion then suggested to drag the time out in Malie Garden, which Luna agreed to.

Turning the corner, and walking in. Gladion was to focused on keeping her away from a creep like that, that he didn't fully notice that they strolled around, with their arms linked. Luna was really conscious about it, being quite the blushy mess. She looked up, seeing his profile but quickly averted her eyes to the ground, blushing even more.

His piercing, emerald green eyes, almost looking like they were glowing in the dark. His well defined jawline, no blemishes as she could see. Still having their arms linked, she could tell he did work out a little, and then there was his smirk earlier. Just the thought of it made her entire face red.

Gladion noticed that she got unusually silent. «You okay?» Luna just nodded, doing her best to hide in plain sight. «You sure?» he asked again, sounding a bit more worried.

«I-i'm fine...Really.» she managed to mutter out somehow.

«Okay...If you say so.» he replied, not being faced of what's going on.

They walked around and ended up at the dango shop in the middle of the place, sitting down on one of the benches. Gladion excused himself, and Luna found herself catching her breath. Luckily it was quite dark, so her intense blush was quite hard to see. She found herself relaxing a little, but then Gladion came back, and she flinched when he sat down beside her, tensing up.

Gladion flinched a little as well when she did. «Sorry if i scared you...» He was holding a small plate with some dango's on it.«Take one. They are probably better than the nasty sushi experience from earlier.»

Looking at the plate he was holding, she took one. «Oh...Thank you.» she said, taking a deep breath as the took one. She took a bite and got surprised that it was so sweet. «Oh. That's really sweet.»

«Sweets from Kanto and Johto. At least that's what Sol have told me.» he replied, quite flatly as he took a bite from the one he had.

«Oh, i see.» she said softly, chewing slowly, savouring the taste of it. «Who is Team Skull?» she suddenly asked him, finally starting to feel relaxed again.

«Just a bunch of numskulls. Used to be the 'evil' gang around here.» he replied to her.

«Oh...What do you mean by 'used to be'?» she then asked.

«As i said. They used to be the 'bad guys' around in Alola, but they changed years ago. They ain't doing anything considered bad anymore.»

«And your ties with them is...?»

«I used to be their 'enforcer'.» he answered her, not really sure why he told her. He just felt that she wouldn't judge him by it. «Not the proudest time in my life, but i got by.»

Luna nodded and took another bite from the dango. Gladion and finished his and was messing around with the stick that was left. «Everyone has a time in their life they ain't proud over.» she said softly, finishing the dango she had.

«You probably haven't done anything of that sorts.» he said.

«Not as of yet, but i'm sure i will sometime.» she replied, with a soft smile.

A soft breeze came by, snapping them out of the quite intimate moment. Gladion nodded in response, not sure how to reply to something like that. The breeze gave Luna the shivers, and Gladion knew that some of the summer nights in Alola were quite cold.

«We should get going. Don't want to be the reason if the champion of Kalos gets sick.» he said as he got up on his feet.

Luna gave a soft giggle. «Bien sûr~.»

He extended his arm again to her, with a soft smile on his face. «On y va?»

Luna smiled softly and got up, and dusted off her skirt. «Oui~.» she replied and linked her arm with him again.

They walked out of the garden, and over to the terminal and onto the boat, that was just about to leave for Hau'Oli Marine first. Luna said it was alright, as long as she gets to Hano Grand in the end, she didn't mind. One the ride over, they did chat a little more, and did agree on continuing to work on his Mega evolution. Also agreeing on doing that training at Aether, knowing that help would be close by if something were to happen.

Once the boat arrived at Heahea Marine, they unconsciously linked their arms again, heading over to Hano Grand. On the way over, he took a quick look down at her, seeing her grey eyes. It seemed like they were sparkling, like the stars on the sky, and it mesmerized him. Once they came to the entrance of the hotel, they stopped.

«Here you are. Safe and sound.» he said, in a jokingly manner.

«Oui oui, monsieur.» she said softly, with a sweet smile on her lips. «Thank you for saving me.»

«Don't worry...» was all he could say before she had leaned up, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. His brain short circuited as she did it. She unlinked their arms, walking off towards the entrance, and into the lobby, taking the elevator up to her floor.

«...about it...» he finished, after she was out of his sight.

Gladion kept standing there, wide eyed, not sure how to process what happened. He turned around, and started to walk back to the marine, not really thinking straight, with a growing blush appearing for each step he took.

_She...kissed me...Again._


	18. Mindracing

Once Luna got into her room, she quickly changed into her PJs and went to bed, but she didn't feel sleepy. The Vulpix had moved to the chair beside the bed, sleeping soundly. Not to wake it up, she pulled the covers over her head and squealed as silently she could, wriggling her entire body, being a flustered mess. She peeked out from the covers, looking straight up at the ceiling.

_ I kissed him...It was on the cheek....But still! _

_ I! Kissed! Him! Again! _

Her face became as red as it could get, pulling the covers over her head again, holding it tightly, still squealing as silently as possible. The Vulpix did hear her, but didn't really react to it, and kept on trying to sleep. Luna didn't calm down one bit, and it annoyed her pokemon to the point it gave her an angry cry.

Luna flinched and pulled the covers down, looking over at the Vulpix. «Oh, i'm sorry Neige...I'll be quiet.» she said with a soft chuckle.

The frown the pokemon had were still quite visible when it switched its position, getting comfortable again. Luna smiled sheepishly and got herself more comfortable, not wriggling around anymore, but the blush were still quite visible, as well as she was smiling softly until the tiredness kicked in, making her slowly fall asleep.

Gladion was heading towards the Marine, but the walk was taking longer than usual. His mind was racing, his heart was pounding loudly in his chest, and the blush on his face could be seen from miles away. Luckily, it was dark and most people were at home or at the hotels, sleeping, so they couldn't see it. Only a few tourists that were doing some night wandering could be seen lurking the street, doing whatever they were doing with their cameras and enthusiasm.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice that he eventually was at the Marine, other than slightly snapping out of it when the soft sea breeze hit him gently. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the terminal and got himself on the boat over to Aether. The ride over to the VLFS was short for a change, or, at least it felt short. Before he managed to react properly, the boat was already at Aether. 

Getting off, and up to the entrance are, making his way through the place and back to the mansion. Wicke was out doing a few checkups before she, herself, stopped for the day, only to see him rather slowly walk home. Aether being usually very light and well lit made it obvious that his cheeks were stained red. She let out a soft, but silent giggle before going back to what she was doing. It had been a while she had seen him in that state, and it was quite refreshing.

Walking in the door, and closing it silently behind him, he found his way up the stairs towards his room, still in quite a dazed state. One inside his room, he leaned against the door, putting his hand on his face and rubbing the forehead of his. Still quite surprised on what happened.

Taking a few deep breaths, trying to calm his racing heart, but to no avail. The feeling of her lips still lingering on his cheek, and he couldn't shake the feeling of warmth off his chest. He just stood there for a while, but did eventually get himself to bed. Laying there, staring at the ceiling, the image of her came to his mind, making him blush even more than what's possible. Placing his arm in front of his eyes, he sighed softly.

_ She kissed me...She actually kissed me... _

_ I don't even know her that well...! _

He let out a soft groan, using his arm to push his bangs away from his face, looking at the ceiling again. He didn't notice, but his Silvally had jumped out of its pokeball, just silently watching it's trainer look stressed. It gave a cry towards him, making Gladion flinch and shot up sitting in his bed, looking at the pokemon.

«Silvally...Shh! People are sleeping!» he shouted to the pokemon in a hushed voice, putting a finger over his lips.

It just tilted it's head and walked over to him, gently nudging against his shoulder a little before laying down beside the bed, resting its head on the edge of the bed, giving a soft cry, demanding pets. Gladion sighed and laid down again, giving the pokemon a few pets as he looked at it's crest. The Silvally giving a soft purring like sound, which made him smile softly.

«Ridiculous pokemon.» he muttered softly. The pokemon gave a scoff. «You'll probably never meet her anyway...Knowing that you hate strangers.» he said softly as he stopped petting it.

Laying back down on his back, finally calmed down enough to try and get some sleep, he got comfortable, not bothering to tell Silvally to get into it's pokeball again, knowing fully well it would jump right back out. Silvally kept itself awake until Gladion finally fell asleep. It got really interested when he mentioned 'her', wondering who he had met now that would make him so flustered. 

The only one the pokemon could think of was the girl from a few years ago, and Sol who would tease the living shit out of him. It didn't mind Sol, but it sure didn't like the girl from those years ago, who hurt his trainer. Silvally narrowed its eyes at the image of that girl. It would never forgive her, not for what she did.

~~~~

Gladion got woken up by his phone vibrating across the floor. He sat up with a groan, running his hand through his hair as he looked over at the phone, making its way across the floor. He forgot to take it out of the pocket last night, and the pants had falled down to the floor while he was sleeping. He just stared at it for a little, before throwing the covers off, getting out of bed and walk over to get it.

He picked up the pants and found the phone beside it. He took a look on who called in as he tossed the pants on the chair again. Lillie was the name on the screen, so he took it fairly quickly.

«What?» he answered the phone, quite groggy sounding.

«Well, good morning to you too! Sol asked if we wanted to tag along with him to the Battle Royale?» Lillie said quite enthusiastic.

«Now?» he replied, running his hand across his face, trying to rub out the tiredness.

«It's 1pm, brother...You can't sleep all day.» she said with a huff.

He groaned again. «Right...Where are you?»

«Already at Akala, waiting for Sol to get done talking to some of the other champions he met here on the street.» she said with small chuckle.

«Give me a minute or so, and i'll get there...» he replied with a soft groan again.

«Yay! See you in a bit then!» she added and hung up on the call.

He put the phone in the charger for a little before turning around, finding Silvally's head on the bed, on it's side, with it's mouth open and it's tongue out, still sleeping soundly while making some snoring noises. Gladion just rolled his eyes and chuckled lightly at the sight, shaking his head. He walked over to his bathroom, taking a quick shower and got dressed. As he put on the t-shirt, walking out to his bedroom again, Silvally was still sleeping in the same position.

«Silvally?» he called for it softly. 

Getting his bag and putting it around his waist. The pokemon woke up, closing its mouth and looked over at Gladion with the most hilarious face. It looked really confused, and it's tongue was hanging out on it's side still. Gladion just looked at it with big eyes and couldn't help but to snort at the sight, chuckling. 

«We're going out.» he said and called it back into it's pokeball. It gave a light nod and a soft cry as it got called back. Putting the pokeball in his bag, he left for the Royal Avenue, thinking that he would meet up with Sol, Lillie and some of the other champions.


	19. Royal Dome

Gladion eventually got over to Royal Avenue, and found Sol, talking with some of the other champions, telling them what a Battle Royal was and how it worked. Looking around, he didn't see his sister Lillie anywhere as he walked up, standing beside Sol. Hau was there as well for a change, munching on a malasada.

Sol looked over at him and grinned widely. «Hey, you actually arrived.»

«In the end at least. Where is Lillie?» he questioned him, looking around a little more.

«Oh! She went with Luna over to Wela Volcano Park. I think the Kalosian champ is taking on the trial there.» Sol said, placing his hands on his hips.

«Alright. Why is...everyone here?» he then asked him. «And why inviting me over?»

«Well...You know more about the Battle Royal's than me, and Lillie wanted you to hang around as well.» Sol said, shrugging.

Gladion just nodded, looking over at Hau who was still munching on a malasada. Hau caught him looking at him. «What?» he asked him with his mouth full.

«I don't know how you still can eat those...» he said, and paused. Hau was about to reply to him. «Actually...Don't answer that...I don't want to know.»

Sol laughed and Hau was just rolling his eyes, scoffing at him. The other champions were just listening and just gave a light chuckle. Ruby, the Hoenn champion asked if they should get going with some of the battles, as he and Gold, the Indigo League champion were itching to try it out. Sol nodded, and started to walk in, followed by Ruby and Gold on each of his sides. Nate, champion of Unova and Lucas, champion of Sinnoh were interested as well, but not as eager to get into it as Ruby and Gold. Hau followed after them shortly, as well as Gladion walked in as well.

It didn't take long before they went full out on the Battle Royal, taking on the challenge. Hau joined a couple of times, while Gladion didn't bother, so he just watched the battles take place. Sol was definitely having a blast, alongside Ruby and Gold. Nate and Lucas was sharing some tactics before the battle, trying to outsmart Sol, since he knew the way it worked better, only to get their defeat handed to them. Gold and Ruby tried to do the same, but stopped after a while, just wanting the full experience. 

A few hours passed, and they walked out of the Royal Dome, planning to get something to eat before diving into the battles again. Lucas and Nate decided to leave, as they both had things they needed to discuss with their mentors about something 'confidential' as they put it. 

Though, before they managed to fully leave, they spotted Luna and Lillie walking back, talking. They turned to the others, pointing at the girls direction. «Girls are back.» Lucas said with a smile and gave them a wave before walking off, alongside Nate.

Lillie and Luna turned the corner, walking into the park area. Ruby, Gold and Hau had taken a seat at one of the benches, while Gladion and Sol kept standing with their arms crossed, talking about the battles while Gladion kept himself quiet. Lillie ran up to them, while Luna walked after her, not being in a hurry.

«We are back~.» Lillie chimed with a soft smile. Luna walked up and stopped beside her. «Luna is amazing! She took them out like it was child's play.»

«I wouldn't say that...» she muttered timidly.

«But you were! I'm amazed. You only need the Grand Trial on Akala, and you are good to go.» Lillie added, extremely excited.

«You actually took on the trials, eh? Impressive.» Sol said with a smirk.

Luna nodded and smiled softly. Lillie was still very much impressed by her, and of course, Luna was one of the kindest persons she had ever met that had a high status title. 

«Luna is a sweetheart...» she fake sobbed. «I wish everyone i met was like you, Luna.»

With a sheepish smile on her lips, Luna didn't know how to reply to that. «I doubt you have meet that many people that are bad, Lillie.» 

«True, but first impressions do say a lot too.» she added.

«True.» Luna softly replied.

Lillie then turned her attention to Gladion. «What were you doing last night? Considering that you slept so long...which is really unusual for being you.»

Both Luna and Gladion blushed as she asked him that. Gladion cleared his throat. «I was just wandering around Ula'Ula.» 

«Oh? Did you meet Luna then. She told me was on Ula'Ula last night.» she then added, looking at Luna.

«Oui...We met briefly.» she said, not wanting to bring up what actually happened, being quite embarrassed by it, even though she did enjoy the time with him afterwards the creepy event.

«Did you talk about anything then?» Lillie then asked.

«She's going to help me with Mega evolution...» Gladion replied, doing his best to try and be calm.

«Oh? Is that true?»

Luna nodded and smiled softly. Sol heard and scooted into the conversation. «Gotta help me too whenever my Riolu evolves, yeah?»

«Oui. Bien sûr, Sol.» she softly replied.

Sol just nodded while Ruby, Gold and Hau just watched them. Hau felt like he didn't fit in with the many champions around there, and decided to leave. «I need to get back. Gramps might need some help with some of the Skulls.» he said, not wanting to sound left out.

«Aww man...You leaving too, Hau?» Sol replied, with a small pout. 

«Sorry, Sol. You know the Skulls, yeah? Some of them still steal people's mail.» Hau said with a grin.

Sol snorted and laughed. «They do? What in the heavens...» he said, laughing hard. 

Gladion just rolled his eyes. 'Of course they still do that childish shit' he thought. Luna gave a small giggle, loud enough for Gladion to hear it as she remembered what he told her about the Team Skull gang, and that he used to be a part of it. Gladion slightly panicked, thinking that Luna now thought that he used to steal people's mail, and he now needed to tell her that that was not the case. Hau then said his goodbye and paged for a Charizard, leaving the group to do their own thing.

Sol then interrupted Gladion's thoughts by suggesting getting a malasada, and then get back into the battles, which they agreed too. Everyone went to the malasada shop, and Lillie suggested getting the sweet one for Luna, knowing that she probably haven't tasted one yet. Lillie got the same as her, not being fond over the other flavours. Sol got a spicy one, and Gladion got the dry one. Sol suggested the sweet one for Gold and Ruby, but they both went with the sour one.

Getting each of their food, they walked out, eating it as they made their way to the Royal Dome again. Lillie and Luna just talking about Alolan and Kalosian fashion, comparing them as they headed over. Their chat got interrupted by Lillie's phone, who started to make a noise. She excused herself and took it, it being from Prof. Burnet.

«Hello professor...Yeah...Yeah...» she then gasped loudly. «Really!? I'll....I'll be coming over right away, please wait for me!»

Sol then frowned. «You are leaving too now?» he said, taking a bite of the malasada.

«Prof. Burnet have been working on something i find interesting, and i told her to notify me whenever she found something interesting. I'm sorry...but i'll be back before you know it!» she said, smiling and giving him a thumbs up. «I'll be going then! See you later!» she said and started to walk off, waving at them as she left.

Sol kept chewing on the malasada, and kept the frown on his face for a little before he sighed. «Why does everyone leave...?» he groaned.

No one replied, but kept eating their food, finishing it. Sol sighed and dug into his, finishing it in record time. Once everyone finished, they walked into the Dome again. Sol asked Luna if she would take part in some rounds, which she declined to.

«I'll rather just watch for now. I'll consider it, thanks.» she replied to him.

«That's alright. Some other time then i guess.» Sol then looked at Gladion. «You still just watching?»

«Yeah. Not joining.» he flatly replied.

Sol nodded, but wasn't very happy with it. At least Ruby and Gold were still going to join in. He shrugged, and gestured for Ruby and Gold to join, which they did. Gladion started to walk up the stairs, and Luna followed after him, not sure where to go. He opened the door, revealing the battle ring in the middle, and kept it open for her. He nodded for her to get inside, which she did, stopping to look around as he closed it.

«We can sit over there.» he said dryly.

«Oui.» she softly replied, walking with him to the seats. Finding their seats, they sat down, waiting for the battle to start. 

«Just to point it out...» he started, making Luna look over at him. «...I have never stolen anyones mail...» he finished. Luna just started to laugh softly, which made him look at her in slight shock, feeling a little panicked. «It's not funny.» he hissed lightly.

«I'm sorry...the image i got were just to funny.» she managed to get out before laughing some more.

He just looked at her, and a blush crept onto his face. Luna stopped laughing, but she kept on giggling softly, trying her best to stop. She could hear him slightly growl, clearly regretting saying anything at all.

«I'm sorry. I shouldn't be laughing.» she said softly, taking a deep breath. «And i didn't think you would do something like that in the first place.» she added.

A rather loud sigh escaped him as he sat back, crossing his arms. Luna gave a soft giggle, and the lights dimmed down, and the arena got lit up. Gladion muttered that the battle royal would be starting now, and Luna nodded, keeping her eyes on the arena. The commentator riled up the crowd as he called in the challengers, and getting them started.

**-Battle Royal Skip-**

After more hours in the Dome, they eventually decided to leave. Ruby staying at the Hano Grand, same as Luna, so they walked together over there, Gold were staying at the Tidesong Hotel, so once he got there, Sol paged for a Charizard, taking off to Melemele. Gladion stood behind, taking the boat over to Aether, as he had forgotten his pager on the desk in his room. Lillie didn't show up either, but it didn't really bother them to much, knowing that she and Burnet were close, and she loved to help out at the lab.

Seeing Luna again after the last nights events, he thought it would be more awkward, but for some reason, it wasn't. As well as she didn't say anything about to Lillie, which was a blessing in disguise for him. He sure didn't want his own sister to pester him about the Kalosian champion, beside knowing that she would help him mega evolve his Lucario.


	20. Staying Around

4 months passed and the tourist season in Alola started to slowly die down, making it easier to come around the different cities. Gladion and Luna had been working on getting him and his Lucario to mega evolve, but Luna still felt something was missing, but she couldn't pinpoint it. Beside them training together, Gladion had occasionally gathered the courage to ask her out, to which she happily agreed to every time.

On the training sessions and the dates, they slowly got to know each other, only confirming it for him that he was head over heels for her, but he wasn't sure if she felt the same. The marking on his chest had grown into several small flowers, and the more time they spent, the more flowers would appear. 

Luna did feel the same, as well as her mark had gotten so big that she couldn't use her short parka jacket, or the midriff halter tops she had, thinking that everyone would see it and ask her about it, to which she didn't have a good answer for. Hiding the fact that they did like each other was hard, but it somewhat worked, focusing mostly on training.

The meetings had also started to get fewer and longer in between, indicating that they were soon done with everything, and it was just up to Lusamine to figure out which region to start in, and expand slowly to the other regions. 

The meeting today was running unusually late, and it pissed off Gladion like nothing, as he and Luna were planning to go out. He had booked a table at a new fancy restaurant in Malie City for a change, and when the meeting ran late, he started to get irritated. Luna noticed and managed to somewhat calm him down, telling him in a hushed voice that it's fine. 

«It's fine, Gladion. We'll just leave right after the meeting.» she told him in a hushed voice.

«I know, but if i knew this, i would have booked that table later in the evening.» he hissed in a hushed tone.

Sol had noticed that they hung out more than just the training sessions that Gladion insisted on, and he sure wanted to tease the shit out of him, but would rather wait until all this Aether business were done, so he knew he didn't have anyone to run to. Some of the other champions had also slightly started to crush on the Kalosian girl. She was a strong trainer, she was pretty and had the most uplifting laughter among them all, as well as a pretty smile. Champion of Unova, Nate, were probably the one crushing the most on her of all the others, beside Gladion.

He had noticed as well that he and Luna had been spending a lot of time with each other, and it made him as jealous as possible, but didn't dare to make a move, since Gladion were looking quite intimidating. Because of that, he kept his distance.

Lusamine eventually wrapped up the meeting, and dismissed everyone, telling them that the next meeting will not be for a while now, giving them the opportunity to travel back home if needed, but they had to be back for the next, since there would be more important information then. Everyone got up from their chairs and walked out, Diantha holding Luna back a little.

«Since we are allowed to go back, i'm thinking on doing so. Are you going to stay here in Alola until the next meeting, or are you going to tag along with me back to Kalos?» she asked. Gladion waiting for her in the distance.

«I think i'll be staying around. I do want to take on the rest of the trials here, so i'll take my time to do that.» she replied softly. 

Diantha nodded. «Alright. I'll make sure that the room you are using is still yours before i leave, oui?»

«Oui. Merci beaucoup, Diantha.» She said with a smile.

«Don't do anything i wouldn't do.» she added, and walked off.

Luna then walked up to Gladion. «What was that about?» he asked.

«Diantha is planning to go back to Kalos...» she replied.

«And...?» he continued.

«I'm staying around, don't you worry.» she softly replied with a smile.

«Didn't really get worried, but if you say so.» he added, giving her a smug smirk.

«Oh? Is that something i should believe in?» She asked, crossing her arms.

«Whatever you want to believe, Luna. Whatever you want to believe.»

She gave a soft chuckle and nodded. Gladion then nodded towards the elevator, gesturing for them to get going. She nodded, and they both headed towards it, getting started on the date he had carefully planned. Stepping onto the elevator and going down to the docks and onto the next boat that would take them to Malie City. 

Waiting for the next boat, she tried to pry out of him where they would be going, but he wouldn't budge. «You'll see eventually.» he said, giving her a smirk. She scoffed, rolling her eyes, to which he just chuckled softly at.

The next boat arrived and Gladion got on first before helping Luna down onto the deck. The edge of the Aether docks were higher than in the different cities, which made it hard for some to get on/off the boat. They found a seat and waited for the boat to head over to Malie. Luna found a ribbon in her bag and started to braid her hair, not wanting to let it go everywhere once the sea breeze hit, as well as Gladion rolled the sleeves up on his oxford shirt, before digging up a tie from his bag.

Luna saw that he found a tie, and almost gasped in horror, making him look at slightly surprised. «What?» he asked her.

«I'm not dressed for anything fancy! You should have told me!» she said in a slight panic.

Gladion chuckled and put the tie around his neck, tying it up neatly. «You look fine, Luna. Don't worry about it.»

«But i am!» she exclaimed, continuing to braid her hair as good as possible now.

She got a small pout on her face, and he found it really cute, but had to restrain himself for leaning in to kiss her to get rid of it. 'That would be too soon' he thought as a blush appeared. The boat eventually started to move, and Luna finished braiding her hair, tying it up with the ribbon, making a small bow.

The soft sea breeze started to tickle her skin softly as the boat turned the corner of Aether, heading towards Malie at full speed. The sun was setting in the horizon, making the sky an orange color, and the stars had slowly started to appear. She had seen it a couple of times already, but she still found it beautiful. As Luna was looking at the sky, Gladion was looking at her, her bangs lightly moving in the breeze, which just made him smile softly.

«It's really pretty...» she said softly, still looking at the sky. Gladion just hummed softly in response, still looking at her. She turned her head, looking at him, and caught him look at her. «What?» she asked.

Gladion quickly turned his head away, becoming a blushing mess. «Nothing...It's nothing...» he replied in a hurry. Luna just smiled and chuckled softly, which made him blush even more.

«If you say so.» she said softly, giving a light giggle.

Gladion gave a silent sigh, and Luna turned her attention out to the sea again. They had started to talk rather casually, getting to know each other as time went by. He wanted to tell her that he liked her, but it would probably just scare her away, as they had only known each other for 4 months. He looked at her from the corner of his eyes, confirming it to himself before looking away again.

_ Yeah...I do really like her...fuck... _

His thoughts were interrupted when Luna shrieked and leaned up against him in a hurry. Gladion looked at her in confusion before looking in the direction where she was looking in. There was a Wingull flying, giving cries that sounded like it was laughing. He then noticed that Luna were slightly pouting.

«Oh mon Dieu...» she muttered, sighing in relief.

«A Wingull caught you off guard?» he asked.

«Oui...» she muttered to him before sitting up straight again, calming her racing heart from the sudden surprise. Gladion just chuckled. «Pas Drôle!» she hissed at him.

«Oui oui...» he replied with his hands up in defeat, grinning softly.

The rest of the ride over was rather calm and uneventful, other than Gladion having his mind racing. Arriving at Malie, they got off the boat and headed towards the city. Luna didn't know where they were going, so while being linked by their arms, she just let him guide her to the place. Walking past the entrance to Malie Garden, and into the streets of the city, they eventually ended up in front of a restaurant. A bit later than expected, but at least they were there now.

«This place opened up a week ago.» he told her. «I thought you would like it...» he added shyly.

«I'm sure i will.» she replied sweetly, smiling softly.

They walked in and got greeted by the host, which guided them to their table. They took their seats, as the host left to find some menus. They both looked around the place a little, taking in the new place. The host came back, with a menu to them both, and asked if they wanted to order their drinks right away, or wait. They both ordered water for now, and told him that they might order something else later, which he nodded at and left to get them the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time skip~. (Yes...i consider this a small one. lol )


	21. Une Dance

A waiter came back with a glass of water to each of them, asked them if they wanted more time to look at the menu, which they both nodded at. The waiter then nodded with a smile and left them for themselves. The restaurant had a warm feeling to it, probably because of the dimmed lights and the wooden furniture, making it look quite sleek and clean. Luna put down the menu, reaching for the glass to take a sip of the water, as she kept looking around.

«How did you even figure out this place recently opened?» she then asked him, putting the glass onto the table again.

«My sister, Lillie, had her eyes on it when she heard from Prof. Burnet that a new restaurant would open up.» he replied, putting the menu down.

«And you just decided to go first i guess?» she asked in a slightly sarcastic tone.

«I wouldn't be the 'annoying older brother' if i didn't.» he said, giving her a soft smile.

Luna just giggled softly. «How evil of you.»

«Bien sûr~.» 

Luna just started to laugh softly, and Gladion followed, getting affected by her laughter. They continued to casually chat and mess around lightly after they ordered some food. Sitting there, listening to the calming jazz in the background, and watching people come and go, as well as someone had taken place at the dance floor. Gladion noticed that she was looking around the dance floor and took a quick glance over.

_ Maybe later...? _

The waiter then arrived with the food, placing it on front of them, telling them to enjoy it before walking off. They muttered a 'thank you' before the waiter left, looking down at the plate of food. It was more or less as expected from what the description said on the menu. Gladion looked up at her.

«Does it live up to your Kalosian standards?» he asked her in a jokingly matter.

«Well...Let's find out~.» she softly replied to him, taking up the cutlery.

They started to eat, though, Luna got surprised on how spicy her dish was in the beginning, but got used to it eventually as she kept eating. She just had to drink a lot in between her bites. Gladion chuckled at her, but the revenge was sweet for Luna, as when he bit into his, it was a spicy one as well, which made Luna giggle instead. After the spicy surprise, they finished the food, sipping the water later, making sure their throats won't die from the spice.

Sitting there, in the dimmed light, a rather familiar person came up to their table, catching them both by surprise. He took a chair from the nearby table, and pulled it onto theirs, sitting rather close to Luna. «Why hello there, young lady. Missed me?»

She just looked at him with a slight terrified expression. «Quite the contrary...» she muttered.

«Aww...that breaks my heart, young lady.» he said.

It was the guy who Diantha had put her up with months ago, and she sure didn't want to see him again, much less when she was on a date with someone else. He kept talking about how he felt when she left with Gladion that evening, giving him dirty looks while sitting there, leaning in closer and closer to her. The waiter then arrived, and took their plates, to which Gladion gestured for the bill. The waiter nodded and left with the plates.

Luna kept looking over at Gladion, and he tried to keep the guys attention on him until the waiter got there, giving him the bill. Gladion paid and got up from the chair, walking over to her, extending his hand to her. Luna picked up her purse, and took his hand, getting up. The guy just looked at them, but followed after them as they walked out, arms linked, trying to give the guy a noticeable hint that he wasn't invited. They walked out of the restaurant, with him right behind them.

«Why are you ignoring me? And why are you taking  _ my _ lady with you?» he said. 

Gladion did his best to try and ignore him, and Luna looked up, seeing that he was really irritated. One wrong move and he could snap. This guy had been bothering them whenever they were on a date a late evening, and he didn't seem to get the hint that he wasn't welcome, nor invited. The guy then grabbed onto Luna's shoulder, making her flinch and shriek. 

He snapped. Gladion turned around and grabbed him by the collar, and the guy yelped, meeting the piercing eyes of his. «Listen real carefully.» he started, the rage could be probably be seen from miles away, but he tried to keep himself as calm as possible. «You were not invited, nor are you welcome in our company. So i suggest you stop showing up whenever we are around. Now...Fuck off.» he growled.

The guy got the message as he felt scrutinized under his gaze, and just nodded. «Never again...You'll never see me again.» he muttered, swallowing thickly.

«Good.» he snarled and released his grip on the collar. He then turned around, taking a deep breath. «Come on. Let's get going.» he said rather calmly to Luna.

She just nodded and linked her arm with his again, a bit shocked at what Gladion did, but at the same time, she was glad he did it. Hopefully that guy would get the message now, and leave them alone. The evening was still quite young, even though that it was dark and the sun had settled in the horizon, the detour took its place into Malie Garden.

«I'm sorry.»

Him apologizing took her by complete surprise. «Why are you apologizing?» she asked, clarley surprised.

«I snapped...» he muttered. It looked like he had done something that was way worse, considering his expression.

Her surprised expression softened into a smile, snuggling up closer to him. «It's fine. He got the message, and that's all that mattered.» she said, with a faint blush on her cheeks.

A sigh escaped from him. «Hopefully he did...» he muttered.

Walking around in Malie Garden, they stopped in one of the small garden houses, sitting down on the bench there, just generally calming down after the dinner, which had an unpleasant event. The restaurant was laying close by, as they could hear the jazz music from where they were sitting. Luna undid her braid, putting the ribbon back into her purse, running her fingers through it, making sure that the braid was fully undone, letting her long hair down naturally. Gladion just watched her do it, before picking up the music they were hearing in the background again. He didn't want the evening to end up like a disaster, considering that he did snap at the guy earlier. 

He got up on his feet, and stood up in front of her, reaching out for her hand. «M'accordez-vous cette danse?» he asked, giving her a smug grin.

Luna just looked up at him and his hand. Once she caught the music in the background she smiled softly. «Tu penses pouvoir me suivre?» she replied.

Gladion just gave her a smug smirk. «Je peux essayer.»

«Voyons voir alors~.»

She took his hand and got up, placing her hand on his shoulder, while he took her hand in his, placing the other on her waist. They slowly started to move around the small space they had, following the muffled music in the background. They kept on going for a while, getting lost in each other, not noticing that it had started to rain. They clearly wasn't dressed for that, nor did they have an umbrella on them. 

Once the music stopped, they did the same, still standing close. A faint blush appeared on both as their eyes were locked. His eyes involuntarily went down to her lips, then back at her grey eyes. Getting lost in the moment, they inched closer and closer, until their lips were touching, gently brushing each other. They parted, and each others eyes again, their noses still touching slightly.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, and Gladion wrapped his around her back, holding her as close as possible as they leaned in, locking their lips again. Soft kisses quickly turned into something deeper, and eventually they were making out, their tongues gently brushing each other, as well as their breaths slowly became heavy.

Their makeout session came to a stop when a sudden gust of wind changed the direction of the rain, hitting them directly. Looking out at the garden, seeing the rain fall down heavy for a few seconds before they looked back at each other. She gave him a soft, yet warm smile, and he smiled back, still holding her close.

«You should probably get back to Hano Grand.» he said softly.

«Probably.» she replied just as soft.

They let go of each other, looking out towards the entrance of the garden, calculation how quick they had to be for not to get totally soaked before going into the terminal. Luna took a tight grip on her purse as they intertwined their fingers and ran for it. They got out of Malie Garden, and quickly over to the terminal and inside. 

Stopping right inside of the door, panting heavily as they looked around. Luna holding her purse under her arm as she tries to get some of the rain water out of her hair. Gladion running his hand through his hair before going over to the reception, getting two tickets to Akala Island. The lady in the reception said that the boat is ready, so they could board it right away, to which Gladion nodded at.

Gladion walked over to Luna and handed a ticket to her. «Here.»

She straightened up and took it. «Thank you.» 

Reaching for his hand, intertwining their fingers again, they boarded the boat, finding a seat inside. Once they found a seat, they sat down and Luna leaned against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Gladion put his head ontop of hers, lightly nuzzling. Their hands still intertwined and he used this thumb to rub softly on hers. They didn't say anything on the ride over to Akala, just enjoying the silence and each others company.

Once on Akala, he walked her over to Hano Grand, still hand in hand. They stood outside a little before she got up on her tiptoes, leaning in and giving him a kiss, which caught him off guard, but he kissed back quickly.

«I'll see you tomorrow~.» she said softly, giving him a smile.

«Yeah.» he softly replied back.

They shared one last kiss before she let go of his hand and walked inside. Gladion turned around once she was inside, walking off to the Marine again, getting over to Aether. They both had butterfrees in their stomach, which would have been really annoying for Gladion, but this one time, he didn't mind them. In fact, it felt good. Hearts racing, blushes apparent on their cheeks and a warm fuzzy feeling were over them both.

Luna got into her room, and quickly changed into her PJs from the black dress she was wearing. A small black cocktail dress with one shoulder strap, fitted with black bow shoes. She brushed her hair before going to bed, her Vulpix been in the room the whole day, which woke up and snuggled up to her before falling asleep again. Getting more comfortable, she eventually fell asleep, with a smile on her lips.

Gladion arrived at Aether, and quickly found his way to the mansion in the back. It was very late at this point, so people were sleeping. He snuck in silently up into his room, and got undressed and put his clothes on the nearby chair. Black pair of dress pants, an off-white Oxford shirt, and the black tie he put on earlier on the boat ride over to Malie. He got under the covers and got comfortable, thinking back a little, keeping a soft smile on his lips.

_ We kissed... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few minor fixes and adds in there. ^^


	22. Invitè Plus

Luna was standing on Heahea Marine, saying goodbye to Diantha, and a few others of the champions, and they were going back to their region. Steven Stone, Cynthia and the current champion of Hoenn, Ruby, stayed behind. Steven planning to get going to Konikoni, hearing that there was a jewel shop there, thinking he might find some nice and rare gems for his growing collection. Ruby were going to tag along, making sure he didn't get anything that was to big to drag back to Hoenn. 

Diantha gave Luna a sweet smile. «You sure you'll be fine?»

«Please Diantha. I'll be fine. Beside, Steven, Cynthia and Ruby is still around, as well as the Alolan champion and his friends.» she said to her.

Diantha sighed softly. «I'm aware. I can't help but to worry about you, Luna. I see you like my own daughter.» she said with a warm smile.

The words took Luna by complete surprise. Diantha had her snarky and snobby moments, which was many and often, so for her to consider Luna her own daughter was shocking. Luna smiled sweetly, and the two hugged, only to get interupted by the speaker that the boat would be going soon. 

«Take care, and don't...» Diantha started.

«...Do anything you wouldn't do. I know.» Luna finished the sentence.

«Right.» she nodded and smiled sweetly.

They shared a hug again before she went with the others, boarding the boat. Steven and Ruby left for Ula'Ula, wanting to get over to KoniKoni City as fast as possible. Cynthia decided to head over to Poni Island, try herself on the battle tree here. Luna walked back to Hano Grand, as it was still quite early in the morning, thinking that Gladion didn't want her that early at Aether. 

She got into her room, dropped her bag on the table and laid down on the bed, grabbing a pillow and holds it tightly, looking up at the ceiling. She rolled over to her side, looking out the windows, her eyes going to the chair on the balcony, watching Neige sunbathing. The pokemon was laying on the chair, it's head off the chair, all of its feet up in the air, making soft snoring noises.

Luna smiled softly, before closing her eyes, thinking on just resting a little bit before going downstairs, getting some breakfast. Instead, she fell asleep. She slept for about two more hours before the Vulpix woke her up by pawing on her face, giving soft cries. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the pokemon.

«What is it Neige?» she muttered in a sleepy voice. The pokemon kept giving cries until Luna sat up, seeing that it was looking over at the table, where her bag was placed. Luna looked over at her bag, narrowing her eyes a little. 

Waking up a little more, she heard her phone vibrate, and her ringtone could be heard, muffled by being in the bag. A soft sigh escaped her as he put the pillow on her side, getting out of the bed, she got over to the table, dug through her bag and found her phone. Without looking, she took the call.

«Bonjour, Luna parle.» she answered softly.

«Bonjour à toi aussi.»

Luna just smiled. «Bonjour, Gladion~.»

«Sorry for calling this early...But the battle arena will be busy today...» he said, sounding a bit disappointed.

«Aether being unusually busy?» she asked, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

«Yeah...Sorry, Luna...» he said, pausing for a moment. «You are free to come over at least...» he added.

Luna could hear the apologetic tone in his voice. «I'll come over a little later then, oui?»

«Oui, bien sûr.» he replied, sounding a little more happier than when he apologized to her.

Luna could hear Lillie in the background, asking who he was talking to, to which he just hissed 'none of your business' to her. He ignored her when she kept on asking, only to say that he had to go, before his sister got worse. 

«Je te vois plus tard alors.» she said as he hung up on the call. The Vulpix sat beside her, looking up at her in confusion. She gave it a soft pet across it's head. «Let's see if breakfast is still going, if not we need to get something to eat.» The pokemon nodded, and jumped up onto her shoulder, sitting there as she got up on her feet, put on some shoes and fastened the bag around her waist.

She walked down the hallway, taking the elevator down to the main restaurant, where breakfast would be served. She asked the host if the breakfast was still going, and he nodded, showing her to a table and gave her a menu. Picking something different for once, she took her time eating it. her Vulpix getting something that was fitted for pokemon on the chair beside her. Taking their time, enjoying it, the pokemon finished the food first, sitting and looking content.

«Was it tasty, Neige?» she asked it. The pokemon nodded and gave a pleasant cry. 

Luna just smiled back at it, continue to eat hers until she finished. Sitting there a few minutes after they finished, letting the food set a little before getting up from the chair. She picked up the pokemon and started to walk out of the restaurant, heading to the lobby and then out to the streets. There wasn't that many tourists out, but Luna thought it was probably because it was, somewhat, still early in the morning and that people were still sleeping. 

The Vulpix in her arms were looking content, enjoying itself by looking around at the few people and pokemon that were wandering the streets, doing some window shopping and taking photos. Taking up her phone, she decided to take a selfie with her Vulpix, just for fun and memories, getting inspired by the tourists doing the same. After she took the photo, a message came from Diantha. It was her complaining that it took to long to get anywhere on the boat, to which Luna just rolled her eyes at, not replying back. At least not now.

Getting over to the Marine and into the terminal there, Luna got herself a ticket to Aether. Waiting for the boat to arrive at the Marine, she sat down, letting her pokemon stretch its legs by walking around a little around her, sniffing the air curiously. Luna could see that the boat arrived, letting people off. She called her Vulpix, patting her lap. The pokemon looked up at her and then jumped up onto the bench, sitting beside her. 

«Seems like we'll be going soon.» she said softly to it. Neige giving a soft cry, crawling up into her lap and curled up.

The boat got prepared and once the gate were open, and people were allowed to board, Luna picked up the Vulpix, and walked on, finding a seat inside close to the window, knowing that the pokemon loved to look outside, watching the Wingulls fly by. People got on and found their seats, rather slowly. Once they took their seats, they were talking loudly. Luckily there wasn't many on, and the boat could get going almost right away. The speakers on the boat came on, telling the passengers that they were now leaving for Aether. After that, they went through the safety instructions quickly as the boat left the marine.

Not really listening to it, and lost in her own thoughts for the entire ride over, they ended up at Aether. Only catching that they were close when one of the children on the boat exclaimed loudly that they saw it. Her Vulpix was in her lap, snoozing silently. One the boat stopped, Luna waited for the others to get off first, not wanting to get squished or told to 'hurry up' by impatient people.

Tourists were off, and Luna called back the Vulpix into its pokeball, putting it in her bag before getting off the as well. Once off, she looked around, only to be greeted by Wicke.

«Oh, miss champion. Here for another tour?» she asked sweetly, the elevator getting down to the docks in the background.

«Oh, no i'm...» she started.

«I invited her over.» 

Wicke turned around, as well as Luna leaned to the side a little, seeing Gladion walking up. « Oh, i see. Well, don't let me hold you up.» she said sweetly. «Take care, miss champion.» she said and bowed before walking up to the group of tourists, asking what tour they were going to do.

«You psychic or something?» she asked.

Gladion looked at her with big eyes. «Not that i know of. Why asking?»

«Well...I didn't notify you that i was on my way, nor that i was here.» she said, giving him a sweet smile.

«Just had a feeling...» he replied, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks.

Luna just giggled softly. «Of course.» she looked around a little. «Now...what are we doing?»

«I don't know...» he said, giving a soft sigh. «We'll figure something out.» he added, giving her a soft smile. Luna just smiled back and nodded. «First...Let's get away from the docks.» he added shortly, extending his arm to her. «Shall we?»

Luna linked her arm with his. «Bien sûr~.» she said, smiling.

Going back to the elevator, he clicked for the conservation area, knowing that there was no one there at the moment, beside a few, so they would be mostly alone, walking around there until they figured out something, before it got busy again.


	23. Sois à Moi?

Getting up to the conservation area, they started to walk around, just generally looking and talking about their morning. Luna's morning had been pretty uneventful, which she told him. An ordinary morning. Gladion had mostly been pestered by Lillie, and it got even worse when he called her earlier that morning, which is why Luna heard her in the background. Luna just giggled softly.

Walking around for a while, they heard the elevator in the distance, move and people chattering. Gladion's expression dropped, wanting to be alone with her some more, rather than to start working again. 

He sighed softly. «Seems like i have to get back to work again...» he softly muttered.

«Anything i can do to help? Or to ease your mind?» she asked, giving him a smug expression.

«Hmm....» he hummed softly. «Maybe...?» he said as he turned towards her, giving her a smirk.

«Oh? Like what?» she said, looking in the direction of where the sound of the tourists were.

He lifted her chin up, placing a soft kiss on her lips. «I think i'll be fine now.» he said as he parted from the kiss.

She smiled softly at him. «Is that all?» she asked.

«I guess...» he started, only to get interrupted by Luna pulling him down by his collar, locking their lips again. 

It took him by surprise, but quickly kissed back, placing his hands on her hips, pulling her close to him. They got so lost in each other that they didn't notice Wicke turning the corner, to see them making out. She slowly, but still quite quickly, backed away around the corner again. She only heard it from Gladion that the Kalos champion were helping him achieve mega evolution, but knowing that they spent a lot of time together the last four months, she never thought that he would open up to the point of getting himself a girlfriend again. Much less, the champion of Kalos.

She kept a soft, but sweet smile on her lips as she walked away, leaving them be until they were done. Wicke walked off, being extremely happy for him as she joined the group of tourists again. Gladion and Luna parted from the make out session, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath again, eyes locked on each other. It was so easy to get lost in her eyes, it was like she was looking straight into his soul. She closed them and smiled, only for him to softly smile back.

«Be mine.»

The two words made her look up at him in surprise, only to see him smiling awkwardly, blushing madly and looking in a different direction. She gave him the warmest smile she could do, a blush appearing her cheeks as well.

«I know it...might be...to soon...and...all...» he muttered timidly, his blush getting more red. 

Luna put a finger on his lips, stopping him from saying anything more. «That didn't sound like a question.»

Looking at her in surprise, his cheeks still as red as they could be, only for her to say '«Oui, je suis tout à toi.» softly. 

Gladion didn't think he could get more red, but he sure did, and Luna saw it, smiling and gave a soft giggle. His shocked expression from her answer slowly softend into a smile. Swallowing thickly he, out of habit, gave her a smug grin.

«Good. I wouldn't take no for an answer.»

Luna chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck as they leaned in for another kiss. Wicke had been curious and walked back to the corner, spying and listening on what would happen. She didn't understand what Luna said, but from what Gladion replied with, she figured it was a 'yes' of some sort. She couldn't help but to lightly jump on her spot, silently clapping her hands while wearing the biggest smile she had.

_ Yay! You can finally be happy again!  _

Wicke stood there for a few minutes before walking away for real. She was so excited, as his latest girlfriend really torn him apart years back, leaving him in ruins, making him go back into old ways. Walking away, back to the group of tourists and following them through the route. Gladion and Luna broke the kiss again, and he told her that he really should be getting back to work, even though his voice sounded like that was not the case. Letting go of each other, getting their arms linked again, as well as intertwining their fingers, they found their way over to the elevator, taking it down to the docks.

«So...What are you doing the rest of the day?» he asked her.

«Well...As i know that you'll be fine without me around...» she said, pausing as she looked up at him with a smirk. «I think i'll take on the Grand Trial on Akala. Getting it over with.» she added.

«Don't get better then me at using Z-Moves then.» he said, being sarcastic.

She scoffed. «Can't promise anything.» she replied.

He just chuckled as they stepped onto the elevator, Gladion starting to push some buttons. The railings got up, and they moved down to the Aether docks. Once down, the boat had just arrived again, with a new load of tourists. And it wasn't a few of them either. Gladion sighed loudly as he saw it, which made Luna snort, and lightly giggle.

They stepped off the elevator, letting the mass of people get up to the entrance area. Gladion then asked her if she wanted to go directly to Konikoni, knowing that it was faster that way than go through the tunnel to get there.

Luna shaked her head. «Thanks, but no thanks. I want to see as much as possible of Aola while i can. I appreciate your offer though.»

«Alright. The offer stands if you want to sometime.»

«I'll remember that, thank you.» she replied softly.

The boat was getting ready to almost leave right away, picking up more tourists from Heahea City. Walking over to the edge, watching the crew on the boat get ready to head out again, and Luna getting ready to get on board. Gladion stopped her, and pulled back to him, planting a kiss on her lips.

«Good luck on the trial.» he murmured softly.

«Thank you.»

She gave him another kiss, and let go of his hand, getting onto the boat. Gladion waited until the boat left Aether and turned the corner before walking off and up to the office area again. Luna got over to Heahea again, and healed her team before going through the tunnel, making her way through it rather slowly. She meet a few workers around the place, that pointed out where she would be going to reach Konikoni, and after a few turns, she finally got out of there.

«That took forever...» she muttered to herself.  

Walking past the police station, and looking at the entrance to the city, she walked in, taking in the sight of the city. On her way, she did some window shopping as well, since there wasn't many people around. At the end of the long street, there was another PMC. Thinking back at what Lillie said, she got in and switched a pokemon from her team with her Vaporeon. Lillie had a habit of giving to much details, but they served Luna well in these situations. Her Vaporeon did help her greatly with the fire trial as well.

She asked the Nurse Joy of where to find the Kahuna of this island, which she said that she could find her at the shop opposite of the PMC. Luna nodded, thanked for the help and walked out. She looked in front of her, seeing the jewel shop. Thinking back at this morning, it was probably this store Steven and Ruby left to find. 

_ I wonder if they found it or have already been here... _

She shrugged and walked in and saw that a Probopass was standing there. With a surprised expression, one of the ladies behind the counter chuckled softly.

«Never seen a Probopass before, young lady?» the woman asked her.

«Oh...no. I have seen the pokemon before. I just got surprised to see one here.» Luna replied softly, walking over to her. «Besides...Is the Kahuna around? I heard she would be in here?»

«Yes, i'm right here.» Luna turned toward the voice, seeing Olivia standing beside the Probopass. Olivia gave her a friendly wave and smiled at her. «What can i do for you, young lady?»

«I'm here to take on your Grand Trial.» she replied.

«Oh! Wonderful! Please follow me, and we'll get right to it.» she said, and walked out of the shop.

Luna followed her outside, and down the street. Olivia then explained that it would be better to take the trial outside of the city, where there was more space. Luna nodded and agreed. Walking down to route 9, Olivia then stopped and turned towards her. Luna stopped as well and just looked at her, waiting for whatever Olivia would be saying.

«Well...Let's get started on the Grand Trial then.» she said.

Luna smirked and nodded. «Let’s do just that.»


	24. Gawking

Two days passed since the Grand Trial and got a Z-Ring. This day, Luna were in the hotel room, getting ready for the beach. Lillie had a day earlier invited her along with Sol, Hau and Gladion. Sol had invited Ruby, the Hoenn champion along, though, he declined, going with Steven to the battle tree instead, but thanked for the offer. Gladion had no plans on going to the beach, but when Lillie mentioned that Luna would be there, he kinda agreed to join.

They were going to stay around Hano Grand, it being the biggest beach there was in Alola, and that most of the tourists had taken their leave or was on one of the different islands. Luna was feeling a bit self-conscious, knowing that the mark she had on her left shoulder were big, covering her entire left shoulder, peeking a little up on her shoulder from the front. It had stopped growing, but now, colors were starting to show. Colors slowly fading in. If anyone saw it, and asked her about it, her answer would be that it's just a tattoo she got a year ago in Kalos.

Gladion's mark were even bigger, considering that the flowers were bigger as well. It was covering his entire left chest area, moving down to the end of his ribs. Colors had slowly started to fade in on his too, and like Luna's, it looked like an elaborate tattoo, slowly getting done. It didn't bother him as much, knowing fully well that others couldn't see it but himself.

Luna put on her bikini, a black with dark purple accents on it. She took her green short parka, and used that to cover her upper body, unzipped. As well as a pair of shorts, feeling it was more decent that going out without it. Putting her sunscreen lotion in her bag, as well as her pokemon team, a pair of sunglasses, her wallet, a towel and her phone, feeling that she was ready. She just had to wait for a call or a text from Lillie on when they were there, or soon arriving.

She looked at the chair outside on the balcony, seeing her Vulpix laying there. She did ask it earlier if it wanted to join, but knowing that it didn't really like the heat that much, she let it stay in the room, where the air condition would be running, making it bearable for the small pokemon.

She found a hair tie, putting her hair up in a high ponytail. As she did, a text came onto display on her phone, looking over at the device. It was from Lillie, and it was saying that they were soon at Hano Grand, and if she could meet them outside. She nodded to herself, put the phone in the bag and put on some slippers before grabbing the bag, and the key to the room.

«I'm leaving then, Neige. Don't ruin the room, please.» she said. The pokemon gave a soft cry, and with that, Luna left for the beach.

Closing the door to her room, she headed towards the elevator, putting her roomkey in her bag as she walked over. Once in the elevator, she pushed the button for the lobby, only to get stopped a few times on the day down, adding more people on the lift. It didn't bother her, as that's how it is, but when the elevator started to go up again, she started to stress out, thinking that she will now be incredibly late. 

After a few ups and downs in the elevator, she eventually ended up in the lobby, hurrying out to the front. Luckily, she wasn't late, as they just turned the corner. Lillie waved at her and ran up to her. 

«I'm so happy you could make it!» she exclaimed.

«I...kinda live here for the time being, Lillie...» she replied, softly muttering it awkwardly. 

Sol laughed, as well as Hau did. Gladion seemed indifferent, but wearing sunglasses made it hard to see his blush when Luna arrived. Lillie then took her hand, and dragged her with her down the stairs, onto the beach. Sol, Hau and Gladion followed after the girls, as they, meaning Lillie, found a spot they could set down their things at. The boys followed, and started to help set up their stuff, which wasn't much, as Lillie had taken a spot where there was a parasol.

Laying down their towels, and taking place on them, Lillie and Luna started to chat right away. Lillie asking whatever of questions to her, about what she thought of Alola, about Kalos, Kalosian fashion and every question between heaven and hell in general. Hau and Sol decided to mess with Gladion, but the last time they were here, Gladion snapped as they kept throwing Pyukumukus at him. They kept giving him suggestive looks, which made him already irritated.

«Don't you two even dare...» he hissed at them.

Luna and Lillie just looked at them, before looking at each other, shrugging. «Can't you just leave brother alone for once?» Lillie asked them both.

«You know we can't do that Lillie. If we do, he'll just sit there and look depressed...» Sol said, and paused, looking at him with a smirk. «...like the emo kid he is.» he finished.

Hau snorted, and started to laugh as Sol laughed at it. They both high fived, seeing that it got Gladion good. Luna was a little surprised, knowing that Gladion was quite pleasant to be around, quite the gentleman. Lillie just sighed and shaked her head.

«They always do this...I'm sure brother will dismiss their existence at some point.» Lillie muttered softly, loud enough for Luna to hear it.

«Why is that?» Luna asked her, slightly tilting her head.

«We have all known each other for about 6 years, right when Sol first became champion.» Lillie said, smiling as she was talking about it. «So yeah...we have known each other for a while. It's always fun, for me, Sol and Hau that is...I can't really speak for my brother.»

Luna nodded. «Oh, i see.»

«Anyway! Have you taken on the Grand Trial yet?» Lillie then asked her. The boys then looked over at her.

Luna nodded. «I did. Yes...»

«When?!» Lillie exclaimed loudly.

«About two days ago now.» she replied, followed by a soft chuckle.

«Did you win? And geta Z-Ring?» 

«I did.» Luna said softly, nodding.

Lillie then gasped and flung herself over her, hugging her. Luna was taken by complete surprise. «Congrats on finishing the Grand Trial of Akala!» She then let go of her, looking at her dead in the eye. «You can now use Z-Moves!»

«She's probably stronger than you now, Sol.» Gladion said.

Sol turned to him with a pout. «Why are you saying that? I'm still the champ...and you still have to beat me.» Sol added shortly with a smirk.

«Maybe, but Luna is probably stronger than you now because she can now use both Mega Evolution and Z-Moves.» he said to him, quite flatly.

«Aw man...» Sol muttered. Hau just chuckled softly.

Lillie and Luna just giggled softly. Sol then looked over at Hau, with a pout. Hau just looked at him and just shaked his head. Sol just continued to fake cry, muttering 'i'm weak'. Gladion rolled his eyes, shaking his head, Hau started to laugh, as well as Lillie did the same. Luna just watched the scene, not sure how to react to it other than to give a sheepish smile. 

Lillie then took off her light summer dress, revealing her swimwear. «Come on, Luna. Let's take a dip and let the guys be alone.»

«Sure.» she replied flatly, getting up on her feet an undid the button on her shorts, taking it off.

Sol and Hau did their best not to look, blushes growing on their cheeks. Gladion had his sunglasses on still, and kept his eyes glued on her. She placed it beside her bag, as well as taking off the short parka, putting it down with the shorts. Both Hau and Sol muttered 'damn.' as she walked off with Lillie. Gladion heard it and wasn't to happy about them gawking over her or his sister. The two just started to softly giggle like small school girls, but stopped rather quickly when they felt a death glare on them, looking back at Gladion, who was shaking his head at them.


	25. Rotom on the Job

After a while, Luna and Lillie were up on the beach again. Luna didn't know what to do as Lillie kept on talking about everything. Sol, Hau and Gladion knew very well that it was hard to stop her, so they didn't really wanted to bother her either. Gladion felt really bad for Luna, seeing that she was somewhat looking tired of it all, and just wanted to escape somehow.

The conversation stopped when Hau's stomach gave a loud growl, making him blush like a mad. «Sorry!!» he said, looking down at the ground.

Sol laughed, and Lillie giggled softly. «Might as well get something to eat or whatever...We have been here for a while now anyway.» Sol added.

«I'm so craving malasadas...» Hau muttered, his stomach kept on growling. Sol laughed and nodded. Lillie just giggled, while Gladion shaked his head. Hau sprung up onto his feet. «I'm going to get a few malasadas. And no one can stop me!»

«Oh, i'll join. I want something to drink, and a snack.» Lillie added, reaching for her wallet before getting up on her feet. She then looked at Gladion and Luna. «You want anything?»

«Just a bottle of water, thank you.» Luna replied. Gladion said the same.

«Alright. Sol...You want anything or are you joining us?» she then asked him.

«I'm joining.» he said and got up.

The three started to walk off towards the main street. Gladion sighed in relief, and Luna giggled softly. Luna reached for the short parka again, putting it on as she started to feel self-conscious about the massive flower marking on her shoulder.

«Cold?» he asked, looking over at her.

«Kinda...» she replied sheepishly.

She leaned over to her bag, reaching for it. As she did, Gladion moved behind her. As she sat up straight, she felt a wall behind her, only see Gladion sitting here, wrapping his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, a faint blush apparent on his cheeks. She smiled softly, a faint blush on her cheeks as she dug up her phone, checking if she got any messages from her parents, her brother or Diantha. She had gotten a few, mostly from her parents, and a few from Diantha, just ranting how she felt lonely when she wasn't around.

Gladion looked around a little, seeing if there was anyone that he knew or knew him. He didn't see any, which was a relief in itself when he nuzzled into her neck. Luna just smiled softly, leaning back at him, laying her weight on him. Gladion looked down at her phone, seeing a lot of text messages.

«Diantha asking stuff?» he asked.

«No. Mostly ranting about missing me. And messages from my parents.» she said, giving a soft chuckle.

«I see...What does you parents work with?» he asked, out of curiosity and wanting to know more about her.

«Mom works at the local boutique in Snowbelle City, and my dad is a Vivillon breeder.»

«Vivillon breeder?» he questioned, raising an eyebrow at her.

Luna nodded. «Oui. He tries to find new patterns on their wings. He usually travels the different regions with a few of them as well, training them until they evolve from Spewpa.»

Gladion hummed softly. «I see.» he softly murmured.

Luna finished replying to the messages, and put the phone down into their lap. She looked at Gladion and reached for his sunglasses.

«And what are you doing?» he asked, as she pulled the sunglasses off him.

«Making sure you ain't sleeping.» she replied softly. He hummed softly and smirked, giving her a soft kiss on the back of her neck, before he bit her gently. She flinched. «Gladion!» she shouted at him in a hushed voice.

«What?» he replied to her, grinning.

Luna turned to her side, looking at him rather unimpressed. He just lifted her chin up and planted a kiss on her, smirking. She couldn't help but to just smile softly back, leaning in again, locking their lips. What they didn't know was that Ilima had been around, and as he walked off, he took a quick look at the beach, finding the two doing their own thing. Shocked to see Gladion with a girl again, he silently walked off.

On his way to the Marine, he stumbled upon Sol, Hau and Lillie outside the PMC. Lillie saw him first and waved at him as he approached. Sol and Hau waved as they saw Lillie greet him. He stopped and greeted them sweetly.

«Hey. How are all of you doing?» he asked.

«Doing great. Day off from the league for once.» Sol said.

«I'm just hanging around, as i have nothing specific...Other than helping gramps with the Skulls once in a while. Heh.» Hau replied to him.

«We are just at Hano Grand beach, spending time and relaxing for one. Aether have been quite busy this year...» Lillie said sweetly, smiling.

«Ah, i see. I saw that Gladion have a new girlfriend. Is she nice?» he then asked.

The three of them just looked at him a bit dumbfounded before exchanging glances. «What?» they asked in unison. Ilima was taken aback, surprised as of why they sounded confused.

«The other girl that's with him?» he added.

«You mean Luna? She's just around on Aether business, being the champion of Kalos and all.» Sol said, thinking that was who he meant, as well as why Gladion and Luna was back at the beach.

«Oh...The Kalos champion.» he repeated.

«Why asking?» Lillie then asked him, wondering why he was on that 'girlfriend' topic.

«Well...They seemed quite busy, so to speak.» he replied with a sweet smile.

Sol looked like he had seen a ghost. «He scored...» he muttered, looking down at the ground.

Lillie heard what Sol muttered and gasped. «NO WAY!» she shouted, clapping her hands and jumped on her spot in excitement.

Ilima and Hau were even more confused, not really knowing what was going on. Sol then told what he had seen when the meetings started at Aether, and how Gladion kept a close eye on her and how he managed to help him get her number. Sol kept laughing through as he told them, all three looking at him in surprise. Lillie knew about the phone number event, but that Gladion had been keeping an eye for her a little before that was new to her.

Lillie urged them then to hurry, as she wanted to see for herself. Ilima just laughed and said his farewell, heading to the Marine again, taking the boat over to Hau'Oli again. Sol, Hau and Lillie hurried to get whatever they wanted, only to hurry back to the beach, not seeing them around where they left them. Lillie slightly panicked, as she had so many questions now. Sol just patted her back.

«They'll get back here later, as Luna's bag is still around.» he said.

Lillie just nodded, pouting slightly. Hau then offered her a sweet malasada, since he got a bag of them. She happily took it, and sat down, starting to munch on it. Sol and Hau did the same. Luna and Gladion had decided to take a stroll, not knowing that Ilima had seen them and then told the other three. Sol then decided to be sneaky.

«Oy, Rotom.»

Rotom flew out of his bag and in front of him. «Yes...zzzt.»

«Do you mind finding Gladion and Luna and...take a few photos. Without them noticing. Yeah?» Sol ordered it. Lillie just giggled softly, clapping her hands in excitement.

«Of course...zzt!»

Rotom then flew off, on its way to find them. Hau then asked why he sent rotom. Sol just replied that they would need the blackmail if he tried to deny it later. Lillie nodded, totally in on the plan. The beach was long, and reached a few miles across Akala's sea side. Gladion and Luna had walked for a while, and were quite far away from where they original started. Rotom did find them eventually, and as ordered, started to snap a few images here and there, following them.

One hour passed, and Rotom came flying back. It landed in Sol's hands, taking a breather. Sol grinned and called for Hau and Lillie to get close, so they could have a look at what they were doing. Rotom had taken a lot of photos of the two, and when they started to look through, Lillie almost started to cry.

«It's been so long since i have seen him so genuinely happy!» she half sobbed.

Sol chuckled softly, and swiped to the next pictures. Lillie couldn't contain her excitement, seeing her brother genuinely happy with someone. They sat there, looking through the sneak photos, gathering questions for them, especially Gladion.


	26. Silvally

Since Hano Grand beach was long, they eventually were alone on the beach, not knowing that Sol had ordered his Rotomdex to spy on them and take photos for the others to see. Fingers intertwined, they continued down the beach. He didn't know why, but he loved holding her hand. It was so small compared to his. So small and delicate.

Luna noticed he got a little lost in thought. «Something on your mind?» she asked, and poked his nose, snapping him out of it.

«You can say that.»

«Something i should know?» she asked, standing in front of him, as they had stopped walking.

He lifted her hand up, and pressed his lips against it, giving it a soft peck. «You'll probably laugh at me...»

«Try me. I have seen some shit, and i have heard... a lot. Heh...» she said, smiling sheepishly.

Gladion just chuckled. «I think you infected me the first time we met...About 4 and a half month ago...»

«Oh? How so?» she asked, thinking back, wondering if she was sick with something. «Was i sick...?» she muttered to herself.

Gladion heard it, and shaked his head. «No...Not like that.»

He was about to tell her about the mark he had, and how it kept growing whenever she was around, or when she was on his mind, only to get shat on by a passing Wingull. Luna snorted and placed her hand in front of her mouth, hiding her smile as she kept looking up at him. His frown  growing. Trying to be calm, he just cleared his throat.

«Right...» he muttered, clearly not looking happy.

Luna giggled softly. «Come on, let's wash it off before the smell settles.» she said softly, taking of the short parka she had on, placing it on the ground, where the water wouldn't be able to get it.

Gladion lightly nodded, and as carefully as possible, took off the t-shirt. Her eyes widened when she looked at him, noticing the massive scar across his torso. She tried not to look, but it was hard when they entered the water. The pokemon had shat on his head, and the smell would linger for a while if he didn't get it out as quickly as possible.

Getting out into the sea, going out as far as it reached their waist, or rather, Gladion's waist. Gladion bendt down, dipping his head in, running his hands through his hair, trying to get most of the shit out of it. Luna stood on the side, giggling lightly. Gladion kept cursing to himself silently. When most of it was out, he stood up, pushing the bangs away from his face, the frown very much still visible. Without thinking, Luna reached for him, gently tracing the scar with her fingers.

It took him by surprise, but when he looked down at her, he saw a worried expression on her face. «I got it a long time go.»

She looked up at him, her hand still on his torso. «How...?»

He took her hand gently in his. «Training gone wrong. But i lived.» She hummed softly in response, looking down at his chest again. «Do me favour, Luna...Don't get any.»

She chuckled softly. «That's a promise i can't make, but i'll do my best.» she said and looked up at him again with a soft smile.

He leaned down, placing his lips on hers, giving her a tender kiss. She just smiled even more after the kiss, getting up on her toes, locking their lips. The kissing session got stopped by a roar in the background, both of them looking in the direction of where it came from. It came from Hano Grand, but it slowly got closer to them.

They got out of the water, and found their clothes again. Luna putting on the short parka, and Gladion putting on the tshirt again. As they started to head down to the others, Gladion noticed what was roaring so loudly, and it came approaching them fast.

«Silvally...» he muttered unimpressed.

The artificial pokemon had jumped out of its pokeball, not seeing Gladion anywhere, it panicked. He took Luna's hand in his and pulled her behind him, fully knowing that the pokemon probably would run her down if it saw her. When it spotted him, he sprinted even more, roaring like crazy.

«Silvally, slow down!» he shouted at it.

It didn't slow down, but kept on running. Gladion clearly started to panic a little as the pokemon didn't slow down. Right before it came up to them, it stumbled, and face planted into the sand. Not wanting Luna to get hurt, he told her to wait there while he checked up on the ridiculous pokemon of his. It laid in the sand, with it's mouth open and tongue out, trying to spit the sand out, shaking its head, looking disgusted.

«What are you doing?» Gladion hissed to it and squatted down.

The pokemon just looked at him, tongue hanging out as it gave a soft growl. Gladion massaged his temples, sighing. He then got back up on his feet, as well as Silvally got up, shaking it's entire body to get the sand off.

«Are you going to be nice?» he asked, slightly hissing it at it. The pokemon just gave a soft growl. «You better be nice to her.» he hissed.

He turned towards Luna, and reached his hand out for her, keeping Silvally visible in the corner of his eyes. Luna walked up to him, wary of the pokemon as she took his hand, walking up beside him. She looked at the pokemon, who still had its tongue sticking out. The pokemon looked at her and gave a soft growl. Luna just looked at it, being cautious.

«He'll behave.» Gladion said quite sternly, looking at Silvally.

«Okay...If you say so.» She said, smiling sheepishly.

Gladion then started to walk. Luna followed after, still having her hand in his, and his Silvally on the other side. Silvally kept looking over at Luna and Gladion, seeing how they interacted, which he found incredibly interesting. Observing them closely, it saw that it's trainer was smiling. Incredibly fascinated that this female could make it's trainer like this, and he even used _Protect_ on him for her.

_Fascinating..._

Having quite vivid memories of the previous girl he was with made it feel like it had to be extremely cautious around Luna, being the new female. To show it's dominance, it gave a low growl. Both Luna and Gladion looked at it. Luna in a more surprised manner, while Gladion just gave it a glare, clearing his throat. Silvally just averted its eyes, acting like it didn't do anything.

«What is going on...?» he muttered, looking at the pokemon.

They continued down the beach, and eventually could hear people getting louder in the distance. Silvally kept giving a growl every now and then, to the point that Gladion ignored it. Internally, he wanted to strangle the artificial pokemon for its behavior, which he found strange. Lillie could see them in the distance, as well as Silvally was walking with them.

«Oh! There they are!» she exclaimed and looked a little closer. She then gasped and squealed. «They are holding hands...» she muttered softly to herself, her hands on her cheeks, trying to mask the massive grin she got.

Sol looked in the direction, and felt bad for not managing to stop the pokemon. He just waved at them awkwardly, letting them know that they have been seen. Approaching them, as well as Silvally was walking by, they walked up to them.

«Sorry about Silvally...It's just...» Sol started.

«It's fine.» Gladion replied flatly, quite done with the pokemon.

Letting go of her hand, he squatted down and dug through his bag, finding the pokeball for it, and called it back. Lillie kept her hands on her cheeks, giving somewhat of a squeal-like sound. Luna sat down, and Gladion followed to sit beside her.

«You're a thing now? Right?» Lillie then asked. Not having any more fucks to give, Gladion hummed softly and nodded. Luna just chuckled, nodding as well. Lillie squealed loudly. «Really!?» She squealed again, but quickly put her hands on her mouth, muffling it.

Sol gave a sheepish laugh at her, thinking that that was to easy. Gladion would usually get so flustered if anything of anyone he likes were mentioned. Not much more were said, but Lillie kept squealing and wriggle on her spot, being incredibly happy for her brother. Sol told them that Hau left a bit earlier, as Hala had called him and needed help with some of the trial stuff.

«As of why he isn't here now.»

The rest of the day and evening were silent and quiet. Sol and Lillie were talking pokemon, while Gladion and Luna just sat there in silence, listening to them chatter. Gladion had moved behind her a bit earlier, wrapping his arms around her again and resting his chin on her shoulder. Before it got to dark, Luna had snapped a selfie of them. Not being the biggest 'tourist' around Alola, she wanted at least one photo of her and her new boyfriend.


	27. Mega Evolution

A month after they were at Hano Grand beach, spending the whole day there, it was now, more or less, already well known at Aether that Gladion and the champion of Kalos were dating. It didn't bother Luna, but it did bother Gladion at first. The employees just talking and chattering about it, and whenever he walked past them, they would occasionally giggle softly.

He came to ignore it to the best of his ability, but would be a blushing mess later when he was out of their sight. Silvally had also started to warm up to Luna, still being quite cautious around her and would a few times give her a soft growl, just to give her the hint that he was the dominant one. It always happened whenever Gladion was around, and he didn't understand where that came from, as it had never done that before. Luna just kept telling him that it can do as it pleases, she didn't mind, as long as it didn't launch at her.

Faba had been a pain in the ass as well. Whenever Luna was around, he was as well, talking Gladion down and himself up. It came to a point once when Luna dropped the English facade, and scolded the shit out of him in Kalosian. Faba was just standing there, taking it all and not understanding anything of what she said, looking utterly dumbfounded by the young woman who was furious. Gladion was around when that happened, and he couldn't feel prouder at that time, and feel a bit victorious. Faba finally got what he did deserve, and didn't understand anything. Two Pikipeks with one stone. They had also been working a lot with him getting a hold of mega evolution.

Being in the battle arena today, working on it again. Her Lopunny was as excited as ever, while his Lucario had grown tired of the whole ordeal, wanting to just take a long break from everything, and being quite tired of the playfulness from the Lopunny.

After a break, for their pokemon to have something to eat, they decided to get onto it again, giving it a try for the last time this day. Lusamine and Wicke was standing at the observation deck, without them knowing, watching them train. Lusamine were mostly interested in seeing the Lopunny mega evolve, knowing that she had a that pokemon on her team herself.

«You ready for the last battle of the day?» Luna asked.

«As ready as i can get...» he said, looking over at his Lucario. «As well as Lucario i believe...I think he is tired of this whole thing.» he added, softly sighing.

Luna giggled. «I can understand that. Lopunny was the same until she managed to do it. Now she loves it, and knows it takes a lot of stamina to do it.»

Gladion nodded. «I can see that. It's a lot of energy in just the evolution itself, am i right?»

Luna nodded. «Very much so.»

They nodded to each other, and took place on each side of the arena. Ordered their pokemon to get ready for the last training battle of the day. The pokemon took their places on the battle ground, taking their battle stance. Gladion was waiting for Luna to do a move. Luna had gotten the habit Diantha had. Ordering their pokemon with just their eyes, which he found interesting that a bond with a pokemon could be that strong, thought, for training purposes, she did order the attack verbally, but she occasionally forgot.

Luna took a deep breath. «Lopunny!  _ Dizzy Punch _ !»

«Lucario!  _ Metal Claw _ !» he ordered it.

Lopunny gave a cry, and went full speed towards the Lucario. Once he rabbit pokemon was in front of it, it launched it's attack, countering the  _ Dizzy Punch _ and stopping it from hitting. Both pokemon jumped back a little.

« _ Bounce _ .» Luna muttered softly. The Lopunny gave a cry and sprung up into the air, sticks it's leg out and aims at the Lucario. Going full speed down at it. 

«Dodge, then use  _ Power-Up Punch _ !» He ordered it. The Lucario dodged it, and as it did, powered up it's attack, aiming at the Lopunny.

Again, Luna just used her eyes to tell her pokemon to dodge. And so it did, taking a back salto, jumping back a little more, stopping in front of Luna. The Lucario stood its ground. «You didn't say anything again.» he said over to her, with a smirk.

«Sorry...Can't help it.» she said, followed by a soft giggle.

He sighed and shook his head, as he did, the Lucario did the same. Their breathing synching up and he found the keystone, going to try for it again. Luna found hers and told her Lopunny to get ready, which it gave a cry at and a slight nod. 

«Let's go, Lucario!» he said and touched the keystone. 

The Lucario gave a cry, and light started to emit from the keystone, and surround the pokemon. With a light explosion, the light disappeared, revealing Lucario, in its mega form. Luna then got around, mega evolving the Lopunny before Gladion ordered the pokemon to attack. Gladion stared at his Lucario, surprised that he actually did it. He quickly snapped out of it, regaining his focus.

«Right...» he muttered silently. «Lucario!  _ Aura Sphere _ !»

« _ Focus Blast _ !»

Lucario charged up an orb of light between its hands, it then fires it straight at the Lopunny, that had also mega evolved. Lopunny put its hands together and charges up a light blue orb, that it fired at Lucario. The two orbs got fired at the same time, and hit each other, creating a massive explosion. Smoke filled the entire arena. Lusamine had sparkles in her eyes as she saw both of the mega evolutions, as well as Wicke was impressed by the massive power that emitted from both of the pokemon. Lusamine mostly impressed with the Lopunny.

«It's so beautiful! It's perfect!» she exclaimed. Wicke just smiled and giggled softly, nodding.

As the smoke faded, her Lopunny was down on one knee, panting heavily. It used up the last of its energy on that attack. Luna looked over at the Lucario, standing there proudly in its mega form. Now that her pokemon was down, she cancelled it's mega form, and called it back into its pokeball. 

«Job well done, Lopunny...I'm proud of you.» she softly said before putting the pokeball into her bag.

Gladion walked up to the Lucario, studying it slightly. «We actually did it...» he muttered, in a slight shock. 

Luna hurried over, and before he could registrate that she was approaching fast, he turned towards her. As he did, she flung herself around him, tackling him down to the ground. «You did it! You finally mega evolved your Lucario!» she exclaimed loudly.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, quite taken aback and still in a slight shock that he actually did it. «Yeah...»

Luna leaned back a little, looking down at him. She gave him a sweet smile. «It's a lot to take in, that i do know, but...» she hugged him again, squealing a little, as well as wriggling a little. Gladion slowly started to chuckle, and slowly hugged her tighter as it went up for him.

The Lucario just rolled it's eyes and started to look at itself, being impressed on how cool it thought it looked. It didn't last long when the evolution vent off, the pokemon going back to it's normal form. It gave a low growl that sounded like a sigh. It crossed it's arms and started to pout slightly. As it did that, Luna and Gladion had now gotten up a little, sitting on the ground.

«This calls for celebration...» she started, only to get interupted by Gladion's lips on hers.

Pulling back, breaking the kiss, he just softly smiled at her. «That's all the celebration i need.» he said, in quite the smug tone.

«I can be happy with that...» she muttered softly.

Gladion then got up on his feet, helping her up as well, only to hear his Lucario scoff and pout. Luna giggled softly, and Gladion just shaked his head, but understood why. He reached for it's pokeball and called it back. Lusamine and Wicke was still watching, but as he called back the pokemon they decided to leave and continue to work on whatever that was needed. Lusamine was so impressed by the mega evolved Lopunny, that Wicke was sure she was going to try it out herself at some point. 

«Let's get going, now that we are done.» he said softly.

Luna nodded, and both walked out, only to see Lillie come up to them in a hurry. She was panting heavily and asked what the explosion was about. Luna then told her that Gladion finally mega evolved his Lucario, to which he just blushed at, not sure how to react to the praise Lillie started to give him. Most of the champions were on their way to Alola again, for the last few meetings before putting the plan into action. Opening up an Aether office in a different region, dealing with pokemon that were prone to extinction and homeless pokemon, helping them to get out in the wild again safely.

The dates seemed to fly by, and it started to bother Gladion, knowing that Luna had to get back to Kalos, doing her duty there as the champion. He didn't really want to think about it, but it was lingering in the back of his mind. For now, he just wanted to spend as much time as possible with Luna, making sure she had a great time in Alola while being here on business.


	28. Hau'oli

Lillie had occupied Luna today, going to do some shopping. Luna agreed since she hadn't been around Hau'oli city that much, and did want to check it out more, so it was killing two Pikipeks with one stone. Lillie asked Luna to join because she loved how she dressed. So fancy, yet she made it look casual, and she wanted Luna to give her some direction. They went out early to Hau'Oli, wanting to look around a little first before dive into the shopping spree Lillie had planned.

Walking around, doing their window shopping, they found a cafè to get something to drink at before going full out. Sitting down outside, enjoying the morning sun as it slowly continued to rise, warming up, they ordered a Tapu Cocoa each. Luna hadn't tasted it yet, but Lillie recommended it to her, knowing it was just a hot cocoa drink.

«Are you looking for anything in particular, Luna?» Lillie questioned her.

«Hmm...Not really, but i'm sure i'll find something.» she softly replied to the blonde.

Lillie nodded. «I'm sure you will. You know fashion better than me after all.» she added, giving an awkward chuckle.

«I don't know anything about fashion...» Luna said, sighing softly.

Lillie looked at her with big eyes. «That's SO not true. You're always so fancy dressed...I'm jealous!»

Their cocoa's appeared and Luna took a sip of it, pleasantly surprised that it was just a hot cocoa drink. Lillie kept on going for how she would have loved to live in Kalos and wear that kind of fashion, since she liked it. Luna just smiled softly, letting Lillie ramble all about it.

Gladion were at Aether, as per usual, helping around. Sol was there as well, only to be a pain in the ass to Gladion. Summer were almost over as well, as less and less tourists were arriving at Aether for the tours. It became so few that they shut down a few of the routes around the place, making it less stressful for whenever there was a missing child or an adult that didn't know what was going on. Gladion had gotten his fair share of 'that man is scary looking' from young kids, which Sol found incredibly hilarious.

Being at the conservation area, not doing anything of interest, Sol kept sighing loudly. It irritated Gladion like nothing. «Can you stop sighing!» he hissed at him.

«Sorry...It's just nothing to do...Not sure why i'm here either.» Sol said, yawning. «I would rather be around the girls, as they probably have more fun now.» he added, followed by another yawn.

«You are free to leave at any time. Just stop sighing...and yawning...Actually...Just leave.» Gladion hissed.

«Can't do that. Lusamine wanted be to be around you.» he said, looking over at Gladion, who had his eyes on the tablet. «Probably because she thinks you would run over to your girl~.» he added in a teasing way, smirking.

«I'm not irresponsible like someone in here.» he snarled, looking at the champion.

«Hey, that's not cool, man.» Sol said, crossing his arm.

Gladion just looked over at him, giving him a glare. «I don't care.»

«Beside caring for Luna~.» he added, making fake kissing sounds as he continued to tease him.

Looking up slowly from the tablet. «At least i care about _someone_!» he snarled at him, looking directly at Sol as he said it.

Sol stopped and just raised his hand up in defeat. «Alright...Alright. I'm just teasing...Sheeze.» Gladion kept growling silently to himself as he looked down at the tablet again, only for Wicke to arrive. Sol and Gladion stood with the elevator, and as it came up, Wicke appeared.

«Hello.» she said sweetly, looking at the two. She could feel the somewhat tense energy, but she just smiled sweetly at them. «Everything alright? Tour up here done?»

Gladion nodded. «Tour is done, and there won't be any more either.» he replied, handing the tablet over to her.

She took the tablet and looked over it. «Hmm...Alright. Since there isn't anything more scheduled up here, you are free to leave, but please be available. We might need the extra help still.»

The two nodded, and Sol yawned again. Wicke giggled softly and Gladion just shaked his head. «Why are you like this...?» he muttered to himself.

Sol caught it and just glared at him. «I'm off then. Later~.» he said and stepped onto the elevator, taking it down to the entrance. Wicke waved at him, and Gladion just stood there, watching him descend to the lower floor. Wicke then asked where Luna was today, to which he replied that ‘she's with Lillie at Hau'oli’. Wicke just nodded. Once the elevator came up again, both of them stepped onto it. Wicke heading to the office floor and Gladion going to the entrance, heading home to get something to eat. Being up early and not eating breakfast were a bad habit of his, just going straight to work, not thinking twice about it. Wicke got off, and bowed to him as he went down to the entrance floor, heading back home.

For hours now, Lillie had dragged Luna with her into every store there was, and Luna's feet were feeling sore. Lillie had been shopping like crazy, while Luna took her time, finding a few items that were to her liking.

Sighing softly. «Lillie...Please, can we take a break...» she muttered softly, carely tired.

«Oh, sure. You tired already?» she asked her.

«How are you not tired? We have been out since 10am and it's now...4pm.»

«Really? 6 hours...Huh....I have been out longer than that, but sure. Let's take a break.» she cheerfully said. «We can sit over there.» Lillie pointed at a nearby cafè.

Walking over, placing their bags on a chair beside them, they sat down. A waiter came over and they ordered a Pinap Juice each. Lillie was really giggly today, and Luna didn't know why, but she sure was used to that type of a personality. Her best friend in Kalos were the type to giggle at almost everything, no matter what it was. After a while, their drinks came and as they started to sip on it, Sol arrived at the PMC behind them on a Charizard.

«Oh! There's Sol!» Lillie exclaimed. Luna turned around seeing him jump off the pokemon.

Sol heard her and smiled. «Hey!» He said as he gave the pokemon a pokebean before it flew off. «Having fun?» he asked as he walked over to them.

Lillie nodded. «Yes, of course!» she said, smiling widely. Luna could see there was a faint blush on her cheeks. «How's brother doing?»

«As he usually is....A grump.» Sol said, shrugging. «At least there isn't as many tourists around anymore, so it was quite...empty at Aether today.»

Lillie nodded. «Oh, okay. At least the season is over again, heh...Tourists and the tours at Aether is really stressful.»

«Why are you doing them then? Considering that the pokemon you have around will get scared.» Luna asked.

«I don't know. Mom wants to show everyone that Aether is doing the 'right thing' i believe.» she said and sighed. Sol just nodded.

«I see.» Luna replied softly.

«Anyway, i gotta go. Mom's making my favourite dinner today~.» Sol said, making a dreamy expression. He then waved at them and said his goodbye before walking off.

Lillie was smiling sweetly and watched him walk off. Luna took a sip of the Pinap Juice. «You like him, don't you?» she asked out of the blue.

Lillie became as red as a Bounsweet and looked at her dead in the eye. «Oh...No...nonononononono...Sol and i are...Friends...»

Luna hummed softly. «Your blush says otherwise.» she added, taking another sip of the drink.

Lillie was about to say something, but stopped herself, thinking it would make it worse. Luna just smiled sweetly to her, to which Lillie pouted back at her, still as red as ever. Lillie had been crushing on Sol for a few years, but she didn't dare to act on it.

«W-what if he...doesn't like me back...?» she then muttered softly.

«Only one way to find out, and you know the way, non?» Luna replied nonchalant to her. Lillie just nodded slightly. Luna then mentioned the event that would take place tomorrow evening, the Lillie told her about earlier. «Why not give him a hint then, or just come out clean right away?»

«I don't know...» she muttered. «Maybe i can do that...The hint thing i mean...» she shortly added.

Luna nodded.«I'll be rooting for you.» Luna added, smiling.


	29. Lucky Charm

Still sitting at the cafè, watching Lillie slowly calm down after she, somewhat, confessed to Luna that she were crushing on Sol. Not really saying much, Lillie excused herself for the day, and went back to Aether in a hurry, leaving Luna behind.

_ Shouldn't have said that... _

With a sigh, Luna finished the Pinap Juice and got up from the chair, getting the few shopping bags she had and made her way to the Marine. She walked into the terminal, got herself a ticket to Akala, and proceeded to sit down, waiting for when she could board the boat. As she was sitting there, she got a message from Gladion.

_ Where are you? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Waiting to board the boat over to Akala. Why? -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Right...I'll meet you there. -  _ **_Gladion_ **

Thinking that he had seen Lillie and gone full big brother mood were kinda scaring her. She kept repeating it in her mind that she should have been quiet and not said anything at all. She gave a soft sigh, scripting her apology if the topic came up. The speakers came on, announcing that travelers could board the boat. Luna got up and picked up her shopping bags, walking onboard, finding a seat with the windows.

The boat got filled up, and then left for Akala. The sea being quite calm, so the trip took about 30 minutes less to get there. Once the boat docked up, she waited until the others were off before going off herself. Stepping outside of the terminal, she looked around a little, not seeing Gladion around. Thinking he wasn't there yet, she was about to dig up her phone again, but got interrupted by someone leaning in.

«Did you wait long?»

Luna flinched and turned abruptly, seeing Gladion. «Geez, Gladion...»

He just chuckled softly. «Sorry, i thought you heard me.»

She let out a soft sigh. «Why are you here? Did you need anything?» she asked, tilting her head a little.

He lifted her chin up a little. «Do i need a reason to see my girl?» he replied, giving her a soft peck.

Luna just smiled and a faint blush came to her cheeks. «No, you don't. I was just asking.» she said, followed by a small giggle.

«Lillie treated you well earlier?» he then asked.

«Of course. Why?»

«She just looked flustered when she passed me earlier.» he replied.

«Oh...Well, she said she was going to do something and left. Didn't really ask what she would be doing.» Luna said, not wanting to bring up what she told her before she left Luna to herself.

«Alright...Did Lillie mention the event tomorrow?» he asked, trying his best not to blush.

«Briefly.»

«Okay...Do you want to...go?» he asked, failing to keep the blush away from his cheeks.

Luna just smiled sweetly at him. «Of course. I would love to~.»

«Right...I'll just pick you up here before it starts. Is that okay?»

«I'm not complaining.»

Gladion nodded and went with that. Picking her up before the event and get to Malie, where the event would take place. They walked down the street to Hano Grand, for Luna to put her bags away, and then take a s stroll up to Royal Avenue. Gladion wanted to take on a few rounds, so his Silvally could unwind a little. Luna joined, but only to watch. She didn't feel confident in taking a part of it, not really getting the rules of the whole ordeal of a 'battle royal'.

Walking down route 6, and over to Royal Avenue and into the Dome. Luna gave him a peck on his cheek before walking up the stairs, getting herself a seat so she could watch. Gladion smiled softly as he watched her go up the stairs before getting himself registered for the royale. 

Luna found herself a good seat, having a good view over the arena. The speakers came on, announcing the trainers that would participate. The trainers came on one after the other, and got themselves ready. Gladion took a quick glance around, finding Luna in the crowd and couldn't help himself but to smile softly. One of the trainers that were standing in the corner beside him chuckled.

«Looking for your good luck charm? Pathetic.» he chuckled, trying on purpose to tick him off.

«Tch. At least i  _ have _ a good luck charm.» Gladion replied, smirking.

The guy scoffed and called out his pokemon. The other trainers and Gladion did the same, getting ready for the first round.

**-Battle Royal Skip-**

As usual, Gladion cleaned the table whenever Silvally came around. After a few rounds there, Gladion were done, as well as the Silvally were feeling drained. Standing in the lobby, he waited for Luna to come down. After going through the masses inside, Luna got out of there and walked down, seeing Gladion standing there. He had been interrupted by the guy standing in the corner beside him, and he was furious for some reason.

Luna stopped in the stairs, looking at the confrontation of the two. Luna then walked down, stopping beside them, looking confused and wondering why this was happening. The guy gave her a side glare. 

«And who are you?» he snarled at her.

«That's my girlfriend.» Gladion hissed back.

«Your lucky charm? I'm impressed you found a girl like that.» he added, hissing at Gladion. «Heh.» 

«Tch...Do you really want a fight?» Gladion snarled.

The tension between the two got worse, and Luna could feel that there would be a fight if she didn't do anything. She placed her hand on his arm. «Laissons juste partir.» she said softly.

Gladion looked down at her, and could clearly see she was looking worried. «Sûr, partons.»

«Oh? Running away? How pathetic.» he said, still standing there with his arms on his hips.

Luna grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, and somewhat dragged him with her out onto the streets and over to the park area, beside the PMC. Luna could feel the rage radiate from him as she pulled him with her. She stopped, and turned, looking up at him. His scowl were quite visible, and it sure didn't fit him in her mind. She had seen him snap once before, so it wasn't something new.

«Gladion...» she called his name softly. Gladion looked down at her as she placed her hand on his cheek. «I don't know what he said, but i can tell you that i don't care.» she said softly, giving him a soft smile.

Gladion took a deep breath and took her hand in his. «I know it shouldn't get me...it just...does...I'm sorry.»

«What did he say though?»

«Just bullshit really...» Gladion started, but got interrupted.

The guy apparently followed them, wanting to fight for real. «You really listen to that new bitch of yours? The strongest trainer at the Royale listens to a girl? I'm dying.» he said as he approached them, laughing. 

Gladion felt his rage build up again, and this time Luna understood why. People like him wasn't new to her, as she had encountered them a fair amount at the league in Kalos, battling for the title and didn't understand why a girl could be strong. Gladion turned around, facing him, literally ready to punch his face in if necessary. Luna just placed her hand on his as he were about to form a fist, taking her in his instead, holding tightly.

«Aww...Well ain't you cute.» he said as he looked down at Luna. «Better keep him under wraps, girlie...or else he'll run.» he laughed. 

He kept on throwing insults, mostly at Luna which made Gladion even more enraged. Not taking any more of this guy's shit, Gladion decided to walk away, tightly holding Luna's hand. Luna just followed after him, not sure why that guy was so into making Gladion angry. Somewhat hurrying out of Royal Avenue, hearing the guy laugh and tossing insults after them as they left. Not saying anything, they walked off and into the streets of Heahea.

«Gladion...?» she asked softly. He hummed softly as a reply. «You are hurting me...» she muttered softly.

Gladion stopped and looked at her, looking down at her hand in his. He instantly let go, realising that he was squeezing her hard. «I'm sorry...I'm really sorry...» Rubbing her hand a little, she proceeded to pull him down in a hug. It took him surprise at first, but he eventually wrapped his arms around her, tightly hugging her back. He kept on apologizing to her.

«It's fine, Gladion. I know it wasn't your intention.» she said softly, leaning back a little. «Now...» she started, meeting his eyes, who looked really hurt. She just smiled at him. «...I'm hungry. Do you know a place that is still open this late?»

Starting to think, he did remember a place, beside the malasada shop, that were open unusually late. «I do actually know a place...If you are up for it?»

«I'm dying, Gladion...Food please.» she said in a jokingly manner, giving him a small pout.

«I won't let that happen. Not in a million years.» he said, smiling softly.

Seeing that he was smiling again was enough for her, forgetting about the guy a little earlier, and focus on something else. Finding the place, and getting something easy to eat was the perfect way to end the day on a good note. After the treat, he followed her back to Hano Grand. Sharing a couple of kisses, and confirming that he would pick her up the next day at Heahea Marine some time before the event, watching her walk in, before he left for Aether.


	30. Fireworks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why...but this chapter just kept leaving me uninterested...At least it's here now. ^_^

They next day passed rather quickly. Luna had been talking to Diantha on the phone, as she was on her way back to Alola for the next round of meetings, alongside many of the other champions that were on their way. She was talking about how things were in Kalos, and that the league were doing fine without her, but they certainly did miss her. Luna did also have another phone call from her mother, talking about how her father would be traveling to a different region again with a handful of Scatterbugs, to train them and evolve them there.

The evening started to creep on, and Luna got ready for whenever Gladion would show up. Changing into some of the new clothes she got when shopping with Lillie, she checked the marking she had on her shoulder. It was more or less fully colored, just not as vibrant as she thought it would look like. 

_ Maybe it's still growing? _

She shrugged and put on the Designer top, fitted with a pleated skirt in the same colors as the top, strappy sandals and letting her hair stay down. She found her bag and made sure she had everything she needed before leaving her Vulpix in the room. The pokemon loved to just lazy around, and Luna didn't want to bother it to much, but she sure got tired of it just laying around. Her trainer tendencies were slowly hitting her about that pokemon, wanting to train it to let it get stronger, but she decided to wait until she was back in Kalos for that.

Gladion had given her a text earlier that he would be at the Marine around 6pm, as the event at Malie would start around 8pm. Giving them some time to get over to Ula'Ula without stressing to much. She checked the time on her phone real quick, making sure she wasn't getting late. Taking a last look in the mirror, she left for the Marine. Walking over to the Marine, she noticed that there was a lot of people at around, probably going to the event on Ula'Ula.

Continuing over, she spotted Gladion standing there at the edge, looking out at the nearby Island. «Gladion~.» she called him as she approached him.

He looked over in her direction and smiled softly as he saw her. «You ready?»

«As ready as i can get.» she replied, smiling.

He nodded, and they linked their arms as they walked into the terminal, getting onto the boat that as going over to Malie City. Gladion told her on the way over that Lillie, Sol and Hau would be there, as well as most of the trial captains and Kahunas. Luna nodded, feeling excited as it had been a while since she last was at some sort of event, if even the league battles could be called an 'event'.

Once over at Malie, Luna saw that the streets were all decorated and lit up with all sorts of colorful lights. Walking around a little, they eventually met up with Lillie, Sol and Hau, who were all busy munching on something they bought in a stand. After talking a little, the group parted. Lillie going with Sol and Hau to look around, while Gladion and Luna did the same. Gladion had been at this event the prior years, and nothing had changed beside his relationship status.

Lillie did mention a little earlier that there would be pokemon battles, but didn't know where, so they left to figure out where they would be held, as Sol and Hau wanted to take a part in that, as well as there would be fireworks later that evening, but didn't know when that would happen. They got some dumplings from a stand, and decided to head up to Mt. Hokulani, watching the skies and probably catch the fireworks better without all the people hanging around.

Taking the Exeggutor Express up, they walked down the road a little, finding a secluded place to sit down, waiting while watching the milky way across the sky. Sitting close, enjoying the silence as they watched the sky, and the lit up city below, his Silvally decided to join as it jumped out of its pokeball. The annoyance grew on Gladion's face as the pokemon gave a soft roar at him.

«Silvally...» he hissed. The pokemon laid down behind them, pretending to ignore the two. 

Out of instinct, Gladion pulled Luna closer, giving the pokemon a glare. Luna just giggled softly, leaning against him, getting comfortable. The Silvally sat there, keeping an close eye on Luna and would occasionally give a soft growl, and Gladion eventually got irritated by it, calling it back into its pokeball with a sigh.

«I don't know what's gotten into him...» he muttered.

She patted his cheek softly. «It's fine. He's probably jealous.»

«Probably.» Gladion replied, and planted his lips on her neck.

Luna chuckled lightly as he softly brushed his lips on her skin, nibbling a couple of times. After a few minutes, he stopped and smirked. 'All mine' he murmured softly. Luna's eyes grew big as she placed her hand on where he had been lingering on her.

«Did you just...?» she started, but stopped, looking at him, seeing quite the proud smirk across his lips. «By Arceus...» she muttered softly.

«What?» he started, and leaned in again, removing her hand. «Fits you perfectly.» he added and started to do it again in a different spot.

«Gladion...» she started. He just hummed softly in response. «What will the others think when they see it?»

«I don't care.» he murmured and continued on.

A blush came to her cheeks. She didn't want to stop him either, as it did feel slightly good. He did stop when the fireworks started, which made Luna sigh softly, the blush on her slowly fading. As it started, they heard people walk on the road behind them, to which annoyed him.

«Why is there people everywhere...» he muttered with a hiss.

Luna gave a soft chuckle. He rested his chin on her shoulder, watching the many colors that appeared in the sky. As they sat there, watching the fireworks, more and more people appeared at Mt. Hokulani, wanting to watch the fireworks without letting the colors get dull by the street lights. Gladion then got a text from Lillie, saying that she would be going home, as well as Hau and Sol would be leaving. He didn't reply, but put the phone into his pocket again, looking down at Luna, seeing the hickeys he gave her. He couldn't help but to chuckle softly, which she heard and blushed again.

«Let's get down from here...This will continue for a while.» he said, getting up on his feet.

«Alright.» she muttered softly.

He reached his hand out to her, helping her up. Instead of taking the express all the way down, they walked to the foot of it, taking the express down the rest of the road. Walking through route 10, and over to Malie City, seeing a lot of familiar faces, but didn't greet them, as they were busy with themselves or the fireworks that kept on going, and would for a while. 

Walking into the terminal at the marine, getting two tickets for Heahea, they sat down, waiting for the boat to arrive. Luna kept her hand on her neck, hiding the hickeys he gave her, the blush quite visible on her in the light inside the terminal. Gladion just gave her a mischievous smirk, which Luna just gave him a pout as a reply, to which he just chuckled softly at.

«Well ain't you adorable.» he muttered softly to her.

«You don't even know half of it...» she replied, scoffing lightly.

«Interesting...Care to show me sometime?» he asked her.

«I don't know...Maybe.» she just replied back. He just chuckled and nodded.

The boat arrived, and they boarded, finding seats inside as the sea breeze could be quite chilly at night. Looking around as the boat started to leave the marine, they were the only ones on, which was quite strange, but they knew why. Everyone was at Malie, enjoying themselves for what Alola had to offer. No heavy sea over to Heahea made the trip short as they arrived at the marine there, getting off and out to the streets and walking over to Hano Grand. They stopped outside of the entrance, sharing a few kisses. 

«Sleep well, Luna.» he said, turning around and started to walk off.

Luna kept standing there. «Oh? You don't want to see how 'adorable' i can be?» she said.

Gladion stopped in his tracks and turned, looking at her. «What?»

Luna shrugged and turned her back at him. «Seems like you didn't want to. That's alright...» she started, but got interrupted by hands on her hips.

«Don't say that...» he murmured. «I'm very much interested.» he added softly.

«You sure about that?» she replied softly.

«I had no idea Kalosians were this subtle.» he said and planted a kiss on her shoulder.

«You haven't been long enough in Kalos then.» she said, giving him a soft smirk.  

They found their way into the lobby, and into the elevator. Luna pushed the button for her floor, and up they went. The terrible elevator music was quite cheesy, so much that is made Luna giggle softly and Gladion just smile awkwardly.


	31. Burning the Night

On the elevator up, Gladion turned her against him, placing his hands on her hips. He leaned in, their foreheads touching as they looked into each others eyes, both of their breaths slowly getting ragged. Leaning in more, their lips touching softly, not caring if anyone caught them, and forgetting that there is cameras in the elevator. Heavily making out on the way up, but broke it as the lift stopped on her floor. They walked out, her holding his hand, guiding him with her.

As she stopped in front of the door, she found the key and the Vulpix's pokeball. She unlocked it and opened it, walking in, calling the pokemon back as she saw it sleeping on a nearby chair. Gladion followed and closed the door behind him, kicking off his shoes before locking it. Luna put the pokeball in her bag, and put the bag away, kicking off her shoes. Gladion walked up behind her, placing his hands on her hips again, placing his lips on her neck, gently brushing them across her skin.

She placed one of her hands on his, and the other on his neck, keeping him on her shoulder. His right hand slowly traveling up and under her top, gently running his hand on her bare skin. Feeling her up to her torso, her breath slowly became ragged, as well as his own became ragged. He stopped, making her turn around, facing him and pushed her up against the wall, pressing his body against hers, feeling himself getting aroused. 

Their foreheads touching, and eyes locked for a few seconds before he smashed his lips on hers, his tongue slipping in between her lips, gently, yet roughly feeling hers. She placed her hands on his waist, letting them find their way up his shirt, feeling his skin as her hands gently and sensually goes up on him to his chest. His hands were back on her hips, and again started to feel his way up her sides gently, taking in her soft curves slowly as he found his way up to her chest, gently cupping her.

Breaking from the make out, they hurried to toss off their shirts, before going full in making out again. Gladion reaching behind her back, unhooking her bra, as well as tugging lightly on her skirt. Luna let her hand go down his stomach, taking in every inch she could as she reached his lower abdomen, undoing his pants while she was there. As she did, a deep huff escaped from him, breaking the make out session of theirs. She gently let her hand rub on top of his crotch, feeling his member grow as she did

Softly nuzzling, their eyes met again for a brief second as he bent down a little, taking a firm grip on her thighs and lifts her up against the wall, her legs resting and wrapped around his hips as he pressed himself onto her. Her bra loosely hanging on her, barely covering her chest irks him as he leans in, kissing her neck, nibbling softly as he finds his way down to her collarbone. Luna having her hands on his neck softly, feeling his ragged breath tickle her skin sensually.

Continuing down on her, he slowly finds his way to her cleavage. Keeping a hand on her thigh, he makes her lift her arms up slightly, removing the bra from her and tosses it onto the floor beside them. A soft moan came from her as he cupped her gently, his lips softly caressing her sensually, finding his way to her nip, using his tongue to circle around and gently sucking it.

Luna kept on moaning softly, her arms loosely resting on his shoulders as he works her up, feeling his member grow under her. Hearing her soft moans gave him the confidence to keep working on her, knowing that he is doing something right. Moving his hand from her breast to her thigh again, he took a firm grip, lifting her up a little more before carrying her over to the bed, gently laying her down before climbing on top of her. 

Locking their lips again softly before he broke it, tracing his lips down her neck and collarbone, continuing down to her chest, between her breasts and down to her stomach, sliding her skirt off, alongside her panties, throwing them on the floor as he placed his lips on hers. A soft squeak could be heard from her as he let his tongue do the work, gently twirling around on all the right places. Her moans became slightly louder. 

«Ah...fuck.» she muttered softly in between the moans, her ragged breath muffling most of it.

He stopped, licking his lips as he dragged down his pants, followed by his boxers, letting them hit the floor before he crawls on top of her again, leaning in and locking their lips, their tongues gently caress each other. As they kept making out, Luna reached for the nightstand, finding a small package. Breaking the kiss, she took the opportunity to wave it in front of his face. With big eyes and a blush as red as it could get, he smiled sheepishly. 

«Right...» he muttered shyly.

«Unless you want something unexpected, then by all means, mon chèri.» she said softly.

He rolled off to the side, taking it. «Not ready for that...» he said, ripping the pack open and putting it on.

With a soft sigh coming from him, Luna climbed on top of min, straddling him. Looking up at her, he could see that she said something, but couldn't quite hear it as he hummed softly in response. Placing his hands on her upper thighs, she leaned down, moving her hair to one side, giving him a soft kiss as she guides him into her, slowly moving her hips, grinding on him. His hands moving from her thighs to her rear, groping her as he started to move his hips, thrusting into her.

Feeling that she couldn't keep up the pace she set herself in, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled over, finding her hands and pulls them over her head, pinning them down as he continues to thrust into her steadily. Her ragged breath and soft moans being music to his ears. Leaning down, he started to sensually caress her neck and collarbone with his lips, nibbling softly as he brushed his teeth softly across her skin. 

His other hand placed on her hip as he picked up the pace, keeping her steady. As he picked up the speed, her moans became more frequent, feeling that her inner walls were starting to spasm on each thrust into her. Her ragged breath starting to crack in between, indicating that she was getting closer to her end. Letting go of her hands to keep himself balanced as he again picked up the speed, feeling himself getting close. Out of instinct, she wrapped her arms around him, her nails slightly digging into his skin.

Keeping the pace, she arched up back, muttering his name between her moans as her inner walls tightly spasms around his length, digging her nails into his skin as she reached her end. The tightness around him got to much as he softly groaned, reaching the end of his run, his lower jaw trembling from the intense pleasure that came over him. Breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath again, their eyes met briefly as he leaned down, softly locking their lips. 

Slowly letting his weight down onto her, he nuzzled into her neck softly, both still breathing heavily. He slid his arms under her, holding her as close as possible, while she kept her arms around him, gently running her fingers up and down in circles on his back. After calming down enough, he got up a little, looking down at her a little before planting a soft kiss on her lips. He pulled out of her and crawled off, laying beside of her as he took of the rubber, tying a knot on it before placing it on the floor.

Luna got under the covers, and Gladion followed shortly. As he was under it, Luna rolled over, snuggling up close to him, laying her head on his chest. Gladion slipped his arm under her, gently running his fingers in soft circles on her shoulder, pressing his lips onto her forehead, giving her a small soft peck. Both looking out of the window at the balcony, they could see faint lights of colors appearing on the railing, indicating that the fireworks at Malie City were still going strong.

Not saying anything, just laying there being close, felt amazing. Luna closed her eyes, wanting to just rest them for a little, but drifted off to sleep rather quickly. Gladion looked down at her, seeing that she had fallen asleep, just smiled softly, feeling his heart flutter lightly at the sight. Giving a soft sigh, he himself closed his eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep while holding her close. The faint light from the fireworks softly illuminate the room in different colors throughout the night.


	32. Business Persona

Gladion woke up the next morning by the sun hitting him in the face, as well as by Luna, who moved in her sleep. Taking a deep sigh, running his hand over his face, blinking a couple of times to adjust his eyes to the light. He looked up at the ceiling, getting confused for a few seconds before looking over to his side, seeing Luna, who was still sleeping. He turned towards her, just looking at her as a faint blush grew on his cheeks. The urge to touch her came over him, but he didn't want to wake her up, instead, he gently pushed some of her misplaced bangs away from her face behind her ear. Being focused on that, he didn't notice that she just smiled softly and slightly opened her eyes.

«Bonjour~.» she said softly in a hushed voice.

Taken by surprise, he looked at her. «Sorry...Did i wake you up?»

Lightly shaking her head. «No.» she replied softly.

She scooted closer, burying her head in his chest. He nuzzled into her forehead, wrapping his arm around her, gently running his hand on her back, the blush intensifying a little as he did.

_ Her skin is so soft...  _

Looking down at her, his eyes went to her shoulders, seeing something. It looked familiar, but it was very faint, making him think that it's just his eyes playing tricks on him, and because he did just wake up. Laying close and waking up a little more, they noticed that a phone were vibrating somewhere. Both looking up, Luna over at her bag, that was laying on the table, and Gladion let go of her to find his, which was in the pocket of his pants. He scooted over, sitting on the edge of the bed and reached for it. Looking at the screen, it was a missed call from Lillie. 

«You need to go already?» Luna asked.

«No. If it was important, there would have been more missed calls.» he replied, looking back at her.

Luna now sat in the bed, the covers barely covering her chest. «You sure?»

Gladion hummed softly, scooting into the bed again, crawling over to her, their foreheads touching. «I'm very sure about it.» he said and locked their lips.

Putting his phone on the nightstand, he leaned in more, pushing her down as they were making out. He wrapped his arms around her back, and she wrapped hers around his neck, their tongues gently wrestling with each other, only to be interrupted again by a call coming in on his phone. Breaking from the heavy kissing, Gladion growled to himself as he looked at the phone, vibrating on the nightstand.

«Seems like it's important.» Luna said softly.

He sighed softly. «Apparently so.» he muttered.

Sill holding around her with one, he reached for it with his other arm, taking the call. Still very much laying on top of her. Luna still had her arms around his neck, but loosened the grip a little as he was talking. Gladion kept a frown on his face as he were talking, surely not happy about getting disturbed while doing something 'important' in his mind. Luna kept quiet and observed him, studying his facial features. Gladion kept the 'business' persona quite well, despite the situation they were in and the growing blush. Gladion eventually hung up, sighed and planted his face on her shoulder. Luna just giggled softly, running her fingers through his hair gently.

«Important after all?» she asked.

«Seems like it...» he muttered.

He didn't move, but kept laying there, holding her as close as possible with one arm as he put the phone on the nightstand again, wrapping his other around her again. Not moving much, he planted a kiss on the base of her neck before leaning back a little, looking down at her.

«Well...Ain't you adorable.» he said, smirking.

Luna giggled softly. «I told you so~.» she said, sticking her tongue out a little, as well as giving him a playful wink.

The smirk of his grew to a soft smile. «I didn't doubt you.»

Unwrapping themselves from each other, Gladion got off of her, sitting on the edge of the bed a little, sighing softly. He stretched himself and reached for his boxers and pants, putting them on. Luna sat up in bed, the covers barely covering her enough as she stretched her back, and ran her fingers through her bangs and hair. He got up on his feet, and walked over to grab his shirt, which was laying on the other side of the room, opposite of the bed. Putting it on, he ran his hand through his hair, fixing it somewhat before looking over at Luna, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, still covered by the sheets. 

He walked over, and lifted up her chin, planting a soft kiss on her lips. «I'll see you later.» he said softly.

«Bien sûr.»

He walked to the door, unlocked it and left. Luna sat there for a little more before throwing the sheets off, walking into the bathroom, taking a shower. On his way to Heahea Marine, he came to remember the 'marking' he saw on her shoulder when they first woke up, or at least what he thought he saw. 

_ Could that be...the same as mine...? _

He rubbed his chest a little, thinking if she saw his, and even if there was anything that she could see. He scoffed lightly, thinking that it wouldn't matter anymore. He liked her. He was head over heels for her, and it was his first time with someone who he felt comfortable with. It was strange to him, but thinking about it, the 'soulmate' stuff Lillie had mentioned some time ago, it might just be that. Being comfortable around someone that is meant for them only.

Entering the terminal, he got a ticket, boarded the boat and headed over to Aether, only to meet a distressed Lillie at the entrance. He walked up to her.

«What's going on?» he asked. A bit annoyed, but concerned as of why she was distressed.

«Mom is mad...» she said softly.

«Why is she mad?» he asked, looking at the elevator.

«Kanto and Johto decided not to be a part of the expansion project.» She said, looking at him, almost looking terrified.

«Really? How come?» he then asked, putting his hands in his pockets. As he did, he realized he had forgotten his phone and sighed silently.

«I don't know...Mom is at the office, and i...got to scared to walk in. She is really angry.» Lillie replied, getting the shivers.

«And...You want me to talk to her? You know how she is with me...Right?»

«I know...And i'm sorry. I can come along, i just...need moral support i guess.» she added, giving a half hearted chuckle.

He sighed. «Fine i guess...Let's get it over with then.»

Lillie nodded and followed after him as he walked over to the elevator, pushing in the button for the office floor, heading up. The railings came up, and the elevator left the entrance area. Once on the office floor, they met Wicke, who already have had her run with Lusamine, and was looking defeated. Lillie and Gladion exchanged looks before asking her what happened. She told them that Kanto and Johto finds it very risky, knowing that Aether have only been in Alola and working on the pokemon there for years. Expanding to a new region, without proper knowledge could lead to a disaster. 

«That's at least what they said.» Wicke ended it all.

Lillie was looking horrified, while Gladion gave it a thought. Of course it's risky, but nothing good comes if they didn't try. Wicke also then told them that the champion of the Indigo League, as well as their former champion; Lance, wouldn't attend the meetings anymore, but would still like to know the outcome of everything.

«I can understand that. Of course it's risky, but it's a risk worth taking if possible. As well as there is now two regions ruled out, which should make it easier to find a region that will work on it.» he said.

«Well...If you can tell that to Lusamine, that would be great.» Wicke said. «If you'll excuse me. Faba requires my assistance again.» she added, bowing deeply to them both and left to find Faba.

Gladion rolled his eyes. 'Faba is useless' was what he was thinking. Both him and Lillie walked over to the office, hearing Lusamine loudly growl to herself. Lillie hid behind him as he knocked on the door, only to hear her snarl that the door were open. The two then walked in, seeing her hunched over her desk, breathing heavily from rage. She looked over at them with a glare that could kill anyone. Lillie flinched while Gladion didn't budge, he was already pretty used to the glares he got from her.

«Don't come here and  _ try _ and lecture me on this.» he snarled.

Lillie nodded profusely, and Gladion just shaked his head in disbelief. «Nothing of the sorts.» he said. Nodding for Lillie to get inside so he could close the door.

«You better not.» Lusamine hissed.

He closed the door, Lillie standing on her spot beside it, watching him casually walk over to their furious mother. He stopped in front of her desk and crossed her arms. «Why are you even furious about it? It just means they need more time to think about it, maybe see how it works in a different region first. As well as it does narrow down our options on what region we should start with.»

As he said it, Lusamine kept nodding. «I do know that.» she said.

«Unless you had already planned to start in either Kanto or Johto. Am i wrong?» he added.

Lillie was impressed, her brother sounded like a business person, and it was quite impressive. Lusamine didn't say anything, nor did she do anything that would suggest she didn't consider that. She gave a loud sigh and sat down in her chair, looking up at him with a glare. Gladion just sent a glare back. Lillie got uncomfortable, as it got really silent, but the tense energy could still be felt radiating from them both. Lusamine then just shooed them away, saying that she would need to rethink everything again and rule out Kanto and Johto this time. Gladion just nodded, and turned around, walking out. Lillie just followed after him. As they ended up at the end of the corridor, Lillie asked him how he did that.

«Do what?»

«You were so calm...That's unusual when it comes to mom and you...at least when talking business like that.» she exclaimed.

«I didn't do anything different. I just told her how it is.» he replied.

He stepped on the elevator, saying that he would go home and get something to eat, as he hadn't eaten yet. Lillie nodded and watched him descend with the elevator, somewhat dumbfounded on how he did handle that situation. A situation she ran from. 

_ Have Luna done this to you...? _


	33. Faba

Luna got done in the shower and put on some blue skinny jeans, paired with an orange exotic top. She tidied up the room a little, making sure the maids don't see whatever that happened last night. Diantha was around now as well, but she were probably sleeping, resting up after the trip over to Alola again. She sat in a chair, combing her hair as she studied the hickies he gave her, giving a soft sigh. 

Finding a bow, she tied her hair up in a low ponytail before walking into the bathroom again, digging through her toiletries for the foundation. Once she found it, she started to cover them up to the best of her ability. Mostly covered up, but there were still a faint indication that there was something there. She sighed and just shaked her head.

_ They can't be covered up...if i put on more, my skin would look patched... _

Walking out into the room again, she grabbed her bag and put it around her waist. She called out the Vulpix, and as it got out, it looked really grumpy. Luna just chuckled softly at the sight.

«Sorry Neige...But you would have a hard time sleeping if you were out last night...» she said to it, blushing a little. «Please don't be mad.» she said softly to it.

The pokemon just looked unamused and gave a sigh. Luna picked it up and held it gently in her arm, and was about to leave when she noticed that Gladion had forgotten his phone. She looked down at the pokemon in her arms and then over at the phone again, smirking softly.

Gladion had found himself something to eat, and munched on it as he watched the news on the TV, seeing if there was something of interest. Which was rare, and this time was nothing of the ordinary either. He turned it off and headed towards his bedroom, deciding to take a quick shower and change his clothes before diving head first into some papers from yesterday. 

Sighing softly as he entered his room, finding new clothes to put on after the shower, putting them on the bed before heading into the bathroom, turning the shower on and stripping of the clothes, heading in. He finished quickly, got dressed and headed over to the office floor again, not really wanting to work, but knowing that Faba wouldn't do them, he had to take care of it.

_ If Faba keeps on like this, he'll be the first to go when i take over... _

The thought made him slightly furious, knowing fully well that Faba did whatever he wanted, when he wants. Gladion patted the pockets on his pants, and then his jacket, panicking a little, only to remember that he forgot his phone with Luna. With a slight growl at himself, he knew that she would come with it later at some point. Taking the elevator up to the office floor, he met up with Lillie again, who asked if he could help with her with something before he goes to do his work, to which he agreed to.

It was a few papers on the recent pokemon that had arrived at the conservation area, which Lillie found confusing when asking Wicke if she could help in any way, only go and find Gladion, since he knew more about it than her. Slightly embarrassed by it, she apologized to him, which he just told her it's fine, and he didn't mind. He knew his way around it after all.

«I'm hopeless with this stuff...» Lillie muttered.

«It's not that hard to get really. It's a brain twister at first, for sure, but once you get it, it's actually easy work.» He replied.

«Says you, that have done this more than me.» she lightly hissed.

«Oh, i'm sorry that i'm invested in the company.» he flatly replied.

Lillie just pouted and crossed her arms. Gladion just finished it for her, handing the papers back to her before starting to walk off to the office where he would be staying most of the time. Of course Faba were outside, talking to some of the employees, talking himself up as usual.

«Having fun talking down on us?» he said as he passed.

Faba stopped and looked at him, muttering something, that Gladion guessed were either more insults or curses. Regaining his composure, he followed after him into the office, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk, while Gladion were doing  _ his _ work. Sitting there, Faba kept talking to no end, and Gladion did his best to ignore everything, at least until he mentioned Luna.

«Such a shame that a pretty girl like that likes to hang around the likes of you.» he started. «Ah well...I guess it was a good summer flirt for you while she was around, knowing that the champions will leave in a month or two, depending on the meetings.» he added, sounding quite proud for talking him down.

Gladion could feel the lump in his throat grow. He knew that she had to go back to Kalos, doing her duty as the champion. «We'll make it work.» Gladion replied, not wanting to talk, nor think about it.

«I have my doubts, but whatever you say i guess. Whatever to make yourself happy...heh.» he added, giving a mischievous chuckle. «I'm really curious of what she sees in you.»

Faba kept on talking about her, giving her compliments, though, it did sound more like insults, and Gladion had none of it. «You really want to get fired that bad?» 

Faba then looked at him with big eyes. He scoffed, looking at him in disgust. «You don't have the authority to fire me, young man.» he said, looking rather proud and victorious as he did.

«Not yet, no.» Gladion flatly replied.

Faba looked over at him, only to meet his glare. He swallowed thickly. «True.» he muttered, trying to not look slightly intimidated by him.

«If you don't mind...I would like for you to shut up, and let me work on  _ your _ shit. As well as to stop insulting Luna.» Gladion snarled.

Faba just scoffed and stood up from the chair, waving his hand in a 'whatever'-ish matter. He started to pace around the room a little, and Gladion, as furious as he was now, continued with the work. It didn't take long before Faba started up again, now insulting the champions in general, but it quickly turned over to Luna, being the only current female champion.

«The Kalos champion is a pretty girl, but i'm sure she just got the title because of luck and not skill. Quite upsetting that Diantha lost her title to a brat like her.» 

Gladion didn't want to reply, no matter what. He perfectly knew that Luna were strong, despite not having seen her have a real battle, but the training he and she went through for him to achieve mega evolution did say a lot about how close she is to her pokemon, caring about them. Lillie had been standing outside of the office, listening to Faba run his mouth for a while, and she was furious at him and sad for Gladion, knowing that it would turn into a long distance relationship.

Faba was about to start again as Lillie opened the door and entered the room. Gladion looked up from the desk, and Faba flinched, turning around abruptly at her. She said a small hello, to which Faba just nodded to her. Gladion gave a nod and looked down in the papers again. 

So much for a good start on the day...Just for you to ruin it...

«Brother...?» Lillie called for him. Gladion just hummed in response. «I don't find it OK for him to talk like that...Not about Luna in that way...»

Faba started to panic, and Gladion looked up at her. «So you heard some of it?» he said, looking at the older man, who were trying to look unfaced by her words.

«Most of it actually.» she replied, giving Faba a glare. Faba then muttered a little before he said that he would be leaving them alone, as he had  _ business _ to attend too. The blonde siblings just rolled their eyes at him as he left. Lillie then looked over at Gladion again. «You sure you'll be fine when she leaves? It's quite the distance to Kalos from Alola.»

«That i do know already, thanks for reminding me.» He lightly hissed at her. «And as i told him...We'll make it work.»

Lillie just smiled softly and nodded. «Good to know you don't have any intentions of letting her go.» she said, followed by a soft giggle. Gladion just blushed into a tamato berry.


	34. Burning Glare

Luna had been spending most of the morning and early afternoon with Diantha, after she woke up and decided that she needed someone to talk to while getting something to eat. Sitting at the restaurant at Hano Grand, Diantha gave her some updates on how the League were doing without her, and how they missed having her around, getting challengers. Luna just giggled softly, as she sure did miss a good battle.

Diantha just smiled softly. «Something also caught my attention while i were gone.»

Luna looked at her, slightly confused. «Oh? Like what?» she asked, curious of what she meant.

«A little Fletchling told me that you got yourself a man.» she said, smiling sweetly at her.

Luna dropped her fork on the plate and blushed like a mad, getting incredibly flustered. She put down the knife as well and placed her hands on her face, hiding her blush and flustered state to the best of her ability, while being in plain sight. Diantha just chuckled softly.

«Don't be shy about it. I'm happy for you.» she said softly. She then leaned over the table a little. «Is he good looking?»

That question made even more flustered, but she parted her fingers, looking at her with a glare. Diantha just told her that she was only curious. Luna just nodded lightly as a response, to which Diantha smiled and sat back in her chair. It took a few minutes before Luna removed her hands from her face, still being a blushing mess. Diantha pretended like nothing had happened and kept eating, smiling. Slowly, Luna began eating again, being the blushing mess she was throughout the rest of the dinner and conversation.

After getting done with eating, they chatted a little more before Diantha retreated to her room again, saying that she would need some more sleep. Luna nodded and decided to head over to Aether and give Gladion back his phone while she did remember it. Heading over to the marine, getting a ticket and boarding the boat, she was on her way. There was a lot of rough sea today, so the ride would take longer than usual.

Once she got there, she got up to the entrance area, knowing that she couldn't get up any more without a specific code for the panel. Stepping off, she looked around a little. Employees walking around, minding their own business, but a few of them did notice her presence, but didn't do much more. Standing there, watching people and tourists come and go, the elevator moved from the top floor, descending to the entrance area. The one who was on was no other than Faba himself.

Luna sure didn't like him, but would still be as polite as possible if needed. He noticed her and just smirked. «Ah, young champion.» he said, faking the cheerfulness in his voice.

«Monsieur Faba.» she replied and bowed a little to him.

«Here to see Gladion, i guess?» he said, still keeping the smirk on his face.

«Oui. Care to show me where he is?» she asked, her voice rather soft despite her not wanting to be polite to him.

«Of course. Follow me please.» he said, getting back on the elevator. Luna followed and stood behind him. Faba could feel the glare she sent him, and didn't dare to turn around to face her. «Up to the office floor we go then.» he muttered.

Pushing in the required code for people to get up to the office floor, he pushed the button for up, and the railings appeared, quickly making the elevator move up. Once they got to the floor, Faba motioned for her to follow him. Keeping her eyes on him, she followed after him as he started to head into Gladion's direction. Faba started to cold sweat by walking in front of her, her glare getting burnt into the back of his head.

_ She is literally utterly perfect for him...Ugh... _

He stopped a little before the office where he was in, and just pointed at it. «He should be in there.» he said quickly.

Luna walked past him. «Merci beaucoup.» she replied gently.

Faba just nodded and stood there for a few seconds before leaving, walking in the opposite direction, mumbling and cursing to himself. Luna just shaked her head before knocking on the door. She didn't get a reply, so she opened the door and didn't see him at the desk straight ahead. Looking around she found him in the sitting group, his back facing her, concentrated in the papers he was holding and reading through that he didn't notice the knocking on the door, nor that Luna did open it.

Closing the door silently, she walked over and wrapped her arms around him, startling him. «By Arceus!»

Luna gave a soft giggle. «Sorry for scaring you~.» she said, leaning down, giving him a soft peck on his cheek.

He sighed softly and put the papers down on the table. «When did you arrive?»

«Just now really. I did knock on the door, but there was no reply.» She said softly, letting go of him, sitting down in the couch beside the chair he was sitting in.

«Sorry...» he muttered.

«Faba been on your throat again?» she then asked him.

«Yeah. Why asking?»

«Just wondering, as he got me up to this floor. And he seemed...Quiet for some reason.» she said, crossing her legs. 

Thinking back on what he said, Gladion growled silently. «He better be quiet.»

Luna noticed the change in his tone and just smiled at him. She then started to dig in her bag, Gladion looking at her as she did, and found his phone. She handed it over, a faint blush on her cheeks. «You forgot this.» she said softly.

«Thanks.» He took his phone and put it into his pocket. «How long are you staying around?» he then questioned her.

«How long do you want me here?» she just replied sweetly.

«Does 24/7 say you something?» he replied quite flatly, but he couldn't hide the blush on his face as it appeared.

Luna looked at him with big eyes before she smiled and giggled softly. «Oui oui, monsieur Gladion.» 

Gladion just smiled softly. «I can't really do much before i'm done...Sorry.»

Luna shaked her head. «Don't worry about it. I'll leave you to it.» she said and got up on her feet, heading towards the door.

Gladion got up as well, following after her, and as she was to open the door, he slammed it shut again on her. He placed his hand on her hip, pulling her against him. Luna just chuckled softly. «I thought you said you were busy~.»

«Doesn't mean i can't do this...» he said, planting his lips on her lower neck, gently nibbling as well.

He kept brushing his lips on her skin, only to get interupted by a knocking on the door and Wicke calling his name on the other side. With a silent sigh, he let go of her and took a step back. Luna turned and could see he wasn't happy, so before he got to far away, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down, locking their lips for a brief moment. 

«Door's always open.» she said softly, letting go of his collar, turning around and opend the door, walking out. Gladion just smirked lightly and nodded.

Wicke looked surprised when she saw Luna. «Oh! Miss champion! I'm sorry, i didn't know you were here.»

«That's alright. I was about to leave anyway.» she said with a smile. «Au revoir~.» she added, waving at Gladion.

Gladion lightly waved back, watching her leave. Wicke then turned to him and smiled sweetly. «Sorry if i interrupted something.»

«You didn't. She was just here to give me my phone back.» he replied, rather flatly.

Wicke nodded, and asked if he knew were Faba was, and if he were done with the papers he had gotten earlier. Gladion told her that he had been working on the papers, and Faba had left earlier to attend some 'business' of his. Wicke puffed out her cheeks, muttering something inaudible, looking annoyed. Gladion walked over to the table and picked up the ones that were done, and handed them over to her, telling her that he still had a few left.  

«I'll take care of the rest, don't you worry about it.» she said sweetly.

Gladion nodded and handed the few that were left over to her, she then shooed him away, knowing that he had been occupied most of the day with this. He nodded and slightly hurried away, Wicke almost pushing him away as well, telling him that he should be be with his girlfriend and not in an office. He just sighed and nodded, blushing lightly.


	35. Pictures

As Wicke took the papers off his hand and pushed him to rush over to Luna, catch up with her and spend the evening together. He just nodded and lightly blushed, saying that he was on his way if she could just stop pushing him down the hallway. Wicke stopped and shooed him off.

«Come on now. She can't be far away.» she said, smiling sweetly to him.

«I'm leaving...I'm leaving...sheesh...» he muttered, putting his hands in his pockets.

«Hurry up then!» she slightly shouted after him. 

Gladion just sent her a glare, though, he did know it didn't affect her one bit. She just smiled sweetly as always, motioning with her hand that he should go and hurry up. Softly sighing he just nodded and kept on walking away from her, hoping that she would soon turn around and leave herself. She didn't. She stood there, making sure he took the elevator down to the docks, where she was headed.

Descenting down to the docks, he saw Luna stand there, waiting, as she had just missed the boat. She was slightly pouting as the boat turned the corner, getting out of sight from the Aether docks. He walked over, and once he was behind her, he place his hands on her waist. She flinched, and was about to turn around, but he wrapped his arms around her, placing his head on her shoulder, making her stay like that.

«Gladion? Did you have more to do?» She asked, surprised that he was there.

«Got off early for once.» he murmured softly.

«Is that okay though?» she asked him.

He just hummed softly, nodding lightly as well. Luna placed her arms on top of his, enjoying the silence around the docks, knowing that it was evening, and most of the employees had left for the day. Enjoying the silence, looking out at the open sea in front of them, as well as listening to the waves hit the wall of the dock gently. Luna closed her eyes, taking in the sounds and just enjoying the small things, like him being there with her.

Not standing there for long, they moved to the back, sitting down as they waited for the next boat to arrive. Luna found his hand, and intertwined their fingers, which threw him a little off guard, but followed her lead on it, rubbing her thumb softly with his. Luna kept looking out at the sea, watching the waves. Gladion kept looking at her in the corner of his eyes, and down at their hands, seeing how small her hand was compared to his again.

So small and delicate. And her skin as soft as it could be, feeling almost like silk. The last night was one of the best nights of sleep he have had in awhile, considering the recurring nightmares he had at times, which was quite frequent. It was always the same. Him, being his younger self, facing Necrozma, alone. Everyone scattered around, probably dead or close to being dead. The same gruesome scenes every time. Luckily, Luna haven't appeared in them yet, and he sure didn't want her to either. It's just a matter of time when she will show up in one of his nightmares.

Luna noticed that he became lost in thought, and gently nudged him. «What are you thinking about?» she asked softly.

Snapping him out of it, he looked over at her, meeting her grey eyes, that were reflecting the ripples in the water. He shaked his head. «Just some unimportant shit. Don't worry about it.»

She just hummed softly. «You sure?» 

He nodded. «I'm sure.» he replied, giving her a soft smile.

Luna nodded and put her head on his shoulder. «Alright. I won't pry.»

Putting his head on top of hers, they sat there for a while, just waiting for the boat to arrive, which it didn't. Gladion sighed and took up his phone, looking at the time, which showed that it was already pretty late. They had been sitting there for a few hours already. 

«Where is the boat...?» she muttered softly.

«Don't know...It should have been here a while ago.» Luna just hummed softly in response. «You can just stay here for the night.»

Gladion got up on his feet, and helped her up as well before going over to the elevator, taking it up to the entrance area, heading to the mansion in the back. Never been at the back, much less with and inside the mansion Lillie had told her were somewhat scary. Seeing it in the distance, it was looking rather normal, but the closer they got, the bigger it became. Luna kept looking around at the building, feeling like the commoner she was. She stopped, and looked up at the front of the mansion.

Gladion stopped and looked back at her. «What? Something wrong?»

Luna shaked her head. «No...Just...» she started.

«Overwhelmed?» he finished for her. Luna just nodded. 

«I'm such a commoner...» she muttered with a sigh.

«No such thing.» he added firmly. «I'm sure you have a bigger place in Kalos.»

Luna just looked at him and slowly shaked her head. «Not even close...I'm from quite the regular family. My parents house is probably the size of your room, so to speak.»

Gladion chuckled softly. «I doubt that.» He nodded towards the door. «Come on, let's get inside.»

Luna nodded and walked up to him as he opened the door, letting her walk in first before entering himself. It was very quiet, despite it being a big entrance. Gladion told her that Lillie is probably already sleeping, as well as Lusamine were at her office doing whatever. Gladion started to walk up the stairs, and Luna followed after, hesitating a little as she did. Walking up, and through the hallway, Gladion opened up a door and went inside, followed shortly by Luna. It was his room, and it was cleaner than what she expected. White with black and gold accents, as well a few red colors here and there.

Not saying much, they decided to just go to bed. «Do you have a t-shirt i can use?» she asked him timidly.

Gladion looked at her and a blush appeared on his cheeks. «Oh, uuh....Sure.» 

With a sheepish chuckle. «Je suis désolé.»

Gladion found a tank top, as he didn't find a 'fitting' t-shirt for her. The thought of her in it even made his blush even darker in color. «C'est bien.» he replied softly and handed it to her.

«Merci~.» 

Gladion pointed out the attached bathroom to his room, and Luna went in there, changing and getting herself ready for the night. Stripping down to his boxers, he got in bed, sitting there as he checked his phone for whatever. He found something new, that he didn't remember was there before. It was a new album of pictures. He opened it and blushed like mad, his eyes grew big at the sight. Luna walked out, seeing his surprised expression and just giggled, which made him look up at her, the color on his cheek getting even more intense.

«Luna...?» he muttered, swallowing rather thickly as she found her way to the edge of the bed. The tanktop was barely covering her chest, as well as it reached down to her thighs.

She hummed softly in response, looking at him before getting into the bed. «Oui?» she softly replied, a blush clearly apparent on her. Gladion just pointed at his phone, being the flustered mess he was. Luna just giggled softly again. «Vous ne les aime pas?» she asked, taking place beside him.

«Why...?» was all he managed to mutter to her.

«I thought you would like them...» she replied, sounding a bit upset.

«I...I do...Just...why?» he stuttered to her. 

Luna just chuckled softly, scooting closer to him. «Because i wanted to.» she murmured. «I love your reaction though...» she added softly.

He just narrowed his eyes, locked the phone and put it onto the nightstand before pinning her down, taking her by surprise as he did. She yelped lightly as he did, their cheeks touching, but she could feel that he was smirking before he brushed his lips gently across her neck.

«Don't stop surprising me...» he murmured. 

Luna chuckled softly. «Oui oui...» she murmured back.

Earlier, before Luna left the hotel room to have something to eat with Diantha, she had used his phone to take a few shots of her, in some of the different lingerie she had packed with her. She didn't expect the reaction she got, which just proved to her that he had never gotten sexy shots like that. They ended up making out for a while, before snuggling up close and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	36. Je t'aime

Both sleeping soundly, Gladion was breathing rather heavily, slightly trashing in his sleep. After a lot of trashing, Gladion woke up, abruptly sitting up, cold sweating and trying to catch his breath again. Running his hand through is bangs, wiping his forehead with his arm. Looking around the room, he could still see the visions in front of him from the dream, and it wasn't a pleasant one. He tightly shut his eyes and shook his head before looking around the room again, only seeing the furniture. He got out of the bed, walking in to the bathroom to splash some water on his face.

Leaning over the sink as he turned the water on, still catching his breath, he couldn't get the images out of his mind. It was the same nightmare, but it was different this time. He wasn't his younger self this time, but his older self. Taking some water in his palms he splashed it on his face, taking a deep breath, calming himself down as much as possible. Shaking violently, he scoffed and cursed silently to himself.

_ Fuck...She was in there now... _

He took a handful of water again and splashed his face before taking the towel, wiping his face before walking out again, looking at the bed, where Luna was sleeping soundly. He walked over and sat down on the edge, collecting his thoughts. 

«Tu vas bien, Gladion?» 

He looked back at her, seeing Luna who had turned her head, looking up at him. «Did i wake you up?» he asked softly.

She shaked her head lightly. «Non.» she replied in a sleepy voice. She then patted the bed beside her, turning to face him.

Gladion got under the covers and scooted closer to her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulled her as close as possible to him, nuzzling into her forehead. Luna wrapped her arm around him, and it was then she could feel the racing heart of his, and hear his heavy breath.

«You sure you are okay?» Gladion hummed softly in response, to which Luna leaned back a little, looking up at him, meeting his eyes. «Are you sure?»

Gladion just smiled softly to her. «I'm sure.» 

Her eyes said more than what she asked him, even though she was looking rather sleepy, the worry she showed made him feel reassured. Leaning in, placing a soft kiss on her lips. She just smiled and leaned in for more, sharing a few more kisses before they snuggled up, drifting off to sleep again.

**~~~~Time Skip~~~~**

Another month had passed, and they were sitting in the meeting room, listening to Lusamine talk. Sol were sitting opposite of Gladion and Luna, and looked like he would fall asleep any second. Luna giggled silently at the sight, while Gladion just rolled his eyes. Ruby, champ of Hoenn, as well as Lucas, champ of Sinnoh, alongside with Diantha, Cynthia and Steven were sitting there, listening to whatever Lusamine had to say. Unova, Kanto and Johto had pulled out of the project, finding it to risky, but would reconsider if it worked in a different region.

Lusamine wasn't to happy about it, but couldn't do much about it either. This was also the last meeting, which Gladion wasn't to happy about, meaning that Luna would be leaving for Kalos soon. Ruby kept snickering at Sol, who was half asleep and kept nodding off. Lucas just shaked his head. The meetings were tiresome, as Lusamine didn't do much to keep it interesting.

«And that's about it. I'll contact my people in the different regions and hear what they have to say, and if they are still in for it. If all clear, i'll let you know and we'll continue from there.» she said, looking at the few of them that was left. «I appreciate that you kept staying around for this long. And i'm sorry that i have taken up so much of it.» she added, bowing. 

The others got up, gathered the papers they had gotten, and walked out. Their minds full of thoughts and questions on what will happen now, and that they just had to wait and see what happens next. Walking in the hallway, towards the elevator, Sol kept on groaning and complaining that he was tired and just wanted to drop and sleep. Luna, who walked with him just chuckled softly. Gladion was in the room still, as Lusamine had held him back.

«What do you want?» Gladion asked, a bit more snarky than intended to.

«Just to make it clear...I know that you care about the Kalosian champion, but i would suggest you reconsider your relationship.» she said, rather cold.

«Whatever.» he hissed and left. He sure wasn't going to listen to her about relationships. Lusamine just sighed and shaked her head. Luna was waiting around with Sol around the elevator, talking about champion stuff. Approaching them he kept thinking on what his mother said.   

_ Reconsider it...Why? Now that i have....finally found someone... _

Sol noticed that Gladion approached, but looked rather grumpy. «Hey...There's your man.» he said, pointing at him.

Gladion rolled his eyes, and Luna giggled softly, a faint blush on both of their cheeks. They took the elevator down to the entrance area, and Sol quickly left outside, pageing a Charizard so he could get to the league. Gladion and Luna took the trip over to Poni Island, as Luna hadn't been there yet and wanted to take a look if possible before leaving for Kalos.

Getting to Seafolk Village, they started to head towards Ancient Poni Path, wanting to show her most of the island, as well as the Altar of Sunne while being there. Walking on the Ancient path, Gladion guided her to Poni Plains, telling her that this is generally a great spot for training pokemon, as there will be no one to disturb you, as well as pokemon in the area is quite strong.

«So i guess you have been training here at times.» she said, looking around.

«At times, yeah. Whenever i can get around to be here. The Battle Tree is straight ahead as well.» he replied, pointing in front of them. Luna nodded, still looking around at the massive plain they were walking around at.

After having walked around the plain, they found their way to Vast Poni Canyon. Luna not so sure about the place, but followed after him. The sun started to set as well, making the canyon quite dark and confusing. Gladion knowing his way through, as he had been there a couple of times with Sol, watching the Alolan champion use Solgaleo to travel through the Ultra Wormhole that would appear out of nowhere at the Altar.

After getting around, they stopped and looked at the cave in front of them. «This place used to be dragon type trial. It's still going on as well.» he said, but thinking a little. «I can walk right through, as i have taken on the trial...Not really sure if you can....Sorry for not thinking about that.» he added.

«Don't be sorry. I'll just take on the trial then. I'll see you on the other side i guess.» she said and smiled sweetly. Gladion nodded and walked through, waiting on the other side for her to arrive. Knowing that i was a Dragon type trial, she called out her Sylveon, telling it to get ready.

**-Trial Skip-**

After a few minutes, Luna finally got out of the cave, with her Sylveon happily skipping beside her. Gladion watched her approach before looking up the massive stairs in front of them. «You ready to climb that?»

«I have seen worse.» she said with sigh. 

Gladion chuckled. «I guess. We'll take our time.»

They started to take on the stairs, taking it slowly. Gladion hadn't been here for years, back when the nightmares of his first started to occur. Not sure why he was taking Luna here, but he had a good feeling about it. Luna's Sylveon skipping around like nothing, being it's cheerful self. It's blue coloration really stood out with the orange sky that was slowly appearing. 

It took a while, but they eventually made it to the top. Standing in front of the platform, panting heavily, Luna walked up on it, taking in the sight of Alola, as far as they could see. All the islands could be seen, depending on the direction they were looking at. Gladion stood in the back, watching Luna in front of him, looking around in awe.

«This is quite the sight.» She said, looking out.

Gladion were looking at her, and only her. «Yeah.» he murmured softly. 

Luna heard his reply, and turned, meeting his eyes. She just blushed and gave a soft giggle. «Oh you! That's way to cheesy!»

Gladion walked up to her, and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her close. «It's working, isn't it?» he asked, giving her a smug smirk.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she just smiled softly. «Is it bad if it does?»

Gladion smirked even more. «No.» 

They both leaned in, locking their lips passionately, their tongues gracefully brushing against each other. They got interrupted by her Sylveon bumping into them by accident, giving them a cry that sounded like it was sorry before skipping off, looking around more.

«Je t'aime, Luna» he said softly to her, their foreheads touching. 

Luna smiled warmly at him. «Je t'aime aussi, Gladion.»

_ Je t'aime.... _


	37. Evening Still Young

After the trip on Poni, being at the Altar of Sunne for the most of the evening, Gladion paged a Charizard, telling her it's easier and faster to get around with it. Luna nodded, but hesitated as she is scared of heights unless she have solid ground under her feet. Waiting for the pokemon to arrive, Luna called back her Sylveon, putting it's pokeball into her bag. She had been using pokemon to fly with in Kalos, but only when it was necessary. She usually just walked around, or used the rollerskates she had. 

As the pokemon arrived, Luna found a hair tie, putting her hair up in a ponytail as Gladion climbed on, reaching his hand out for her. She hesitated, but got on, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly, he cheek squished into his back. Gladion didn't think much of it at first as he ordered the pokemon to take off, and as it did, Luna flinched and tensed up, closing her eyes tightly. Gladion noticed, but once in the air, it's pretty much useless to do anything, other than to get over with it.

Heading over to Heahea City, Luna did open her eyes, slowly, as they flew over Aether. Looking around at the orange sky, that were slowly turning darker, and the sun right about to disappear into the horizon, as well as the many stars starting to show up. She loosen the grip around him a little, gawking at the sight. The Charizard made a quick movement with its wings, making the pokemon move. Luna tighten her grip around Gladion again in a hurry, not wanting to fall off. 

«Are you okay?» he asked her.

«I-I'll be fine!» she hesitated, and slightly shouted out at him.

He chuckled softly. «Just hold on.» he said softly.

«Not planning to do anything else!» she replied quickly.

Gladion chuckled lightly again, and ordered the pokemon down to Heahea, landing in front of the PMC. Luna climbed off in quickly, and Gladion followed who found a pokebean, and handed it over to it as 'thanks' for the ride. The pokemon roared and then flew off, and Gladion turned to look at Luna, who looked beat.

«Didn't know you were afraid of heights...Sorry.»

«It's fine...» she muttered, sighing softly. «I should have told you.»

She inhaled deeply and let it out with a sigh. Regaining her composure a little, she linked her arm with his. As she did, Gladion could feel that she was shaking a little, which he just found cute. They started to walk, heading over to Hano Grand for the night. Luna were still quite shaky after the flight over as they entered the lobby, taking the elevator up to her floor and finding their way to her room. As he unlocked the door, Gladion was about to leave, but Luna had other plans.

She grabbed the collar on his shirt. «You ain't going anywhere~.» she said, giving him  _ the look _ .

Gladion looked at her in surprise as she grabbed his collar, but it quickly changed into a smirk.

«I can see that.» he murmured softly back to her.

Entering the room, closing and locking the door, Gladion went straight to work. Pushing her against the wall, her back against him, he placed his hand on her hips, pulling her against him, her rear against his crotch. His other hand sliding up her shirt, under her bra, cupping her breast as he planted his lips on her neck, brushing his lips softly across her skin. The hand he placed on her hip slowly moved to her crotch, but as he were about to undo her pants, he fished out a small package from her pocket.

With a smirk, he leaned onto her. «Have you been planning this the whole day?» he murmured.

«Maybe~.» she softly replied, her breath slowly getting ragged.

Undoing her pants, letting them drop to the floor, he started to work her up, feeling that his own pants started to get a bit on the tight side. Caressing her neck gently, nibbling softly on her skin, as well as gently massaging her breasts. Her breath slowly became ragged, and her moans as soft as they could be, being music to his ears. Undoing his own pants, and pulling down his boxers, and quickly putting on the rubber, making short work on it as he didn't give her time to adjust to his size. 

She yelped in shock. «Sacrè bleu!» Her entire body tensed up from it.

Gladion huffed as his length got enveloped by her tightness. He smirked and gave a soft chuckle at her exclamation, leaning in to her ear. «You asked for it.» he murmured softly as he started to slowly move his hips.

«Oui...» she softly muttered back, her body starting to tense down.

Brushing his lips on her neck and shoulder area again, he slowly pushed her more onto the wall, finding her hands and push them onto the wall, holding them there as he firmly gropes her rear, speeding up the pace, feeling her body loosen up from the sudden entrance he gave her. Her moans getting more and more frequent as he worked on her, as well as feeling himself getting close to the end of his run.

Moving both of his hands on her hips, steadily thrusting into her as her inner walls starts to spasm around him. Speeding up a little more, it didn't take long before she reached her end of it, her body trembling from the intense pleasure. Gladion kept going a little more before he reached the end of his run, thrusting hard into her, letting out a soft groan as he did.

Holding firmly onto her hips still, he leaned in over her, giving her a soft kiss on the base of her neck, tickling her skin with his hot breath. Catching their breaths a little again, he pulled out of her, pulling the rubber off and tossing it into the nearby bin before pulling his pants up, not bothering to close it.

She pulled up hers, and like him, she didn't bother to close it either. As she got her pants up, he made her turn around, pinning her to the wall again before smashing his lips onto hers, locking them roughly. The make out session kept going on for a while before they parted, letting go of each other. Luna found her way to the bathroom, and Gladion walked to the bed, sitting down on the edge, just waiting for her to come out again.

She eventually came out again, and they got it going all over again, being all over each other for most of the evening. After another round of 'wrestling', Gladion put his weight down on her, resting his head on her chest, both of them breathing heavily. Luna ran her hand in soft circles on is back, while Gladion wrapped his arms around her, just holding her close gently.

Catching their breaths, Gladion fell asleep on top of her. She looked down at him, running her fingers softly through his hair, removing his bangs from his face, tracing his jawline softly with her fingers. She softly gave him a kiss on his head before laying her head down, looking out of the windows at the night sky, and the stars that were sparkling on the dark blue background. Closing her eyes, she eventually fell asleep as well, her arms gently around him.


	38. Their 'Name'

Gladion woke up, blinking a couple of times before inhaling deeply, letting it out with a sigh. Luna was laying in front of him, with her back towards him, still sleeping, but moved slightly. Scooting closer to her, he pulled her close to him, nuzzling into her shoulder, giving her soft peck. Closing his eyes for a few seconds, he opened them again, looking at her shoulder. As clear as the day, there was something looking like a tattoo on her. 

He stared at it with a mixture of shock and surprise. It was in full color. Red flowers, pink flowers as well as a few white ones. Softly tracing them with his fingers Luna then flinched, waking up. Gladion kept on tracing a few of the flowers gently. Luna just smiled softly, not turning around.

«So you have it too.» he said softly.

Luna's eyes got wide open as she turned her head, looking at him. His expression now were unusually soft for being him. «What do you mean 'have it too'?» she asked and fully turned around, facing him. 

As she did, her eyes went to his chest, seeing a similar marking, spreading across his chest, to his lower torso. «Sacrè bleu...» She was wearing 'his' name on her shoulder. In the shape of flowers.  _ The Gladiolus _ . 

He did now know he was her's, but if she was his were a new question in his mind. «Please tell if this is your 'name'.» he asked.

Luna hummed softly in response. «Oui.» She said, placing her hand on his chest. «It's the  _ Morning Glory _ . Also called the 'Moonflower'...Which is where my name comes from.»

«There is no 'Luna' in there.» he replied.  

Luna nodded. «True, but my name means ' _ Moon _ ' in ancient PokeLatin.» she said, meeting his eyes.

His eyes grew wide, as that did make sense. Kinda like Sol, who were named after the sun for some reason, as well as his name were in the ancient PokeLatin language. Luna then asked him if that changed anything between the two, as she sure didn't know how she got it in the first place. 

He just leaned in, locking their lips for a few seconds. «It doesn't change anything.» 

They retraced their memories, thinking back 6 months ago, when they first met, or rather, bumped into each other. Gladion found it embarrassing to tell her that the first meeting they had, he actually did look over at her, almost all the time.

«I just couldn't keep my eyes off you...» he muttered timidly, the blush apparent on his cheeks. 

«I know. I noticed.» Luna replied, giving a soft giggle.

That made him even more red. «I'm sorry...»

Luna giggled softly. «Thank your friend, Sol, for stopping me at the time.»

«Quite grateful for that....Don't tell him that...I won't hear the end of it if he knows.» Gladion muttered. Luna nodded and giggled softly. 

Again, tracing back to when she was on a tour through Aether, and met him and actually had a conversation of sorts for the first time with him. Listening intently to her, he couldn't hide the red on his face any longer. Telling him that she did find him quite charming with a red line across his face, and frozen bangs. He then told her that it was the day he found out that she was the champion of Kalos, which made him panic at the time.

«I were  _ so _ rude...Sorry about that...»

«Don't be. It's a part of your charm.» she said softly. Gladion just gave her a lopsided smile.

Sitting up in the bed, they continued to talk about it. The first date, which was as awkward as it could get, but it was a sweet memory. At least Luna thought so. Talking about the time she asked him for real if he liked her, he told her the did, but panicked at the time and didn't say so, which Luna nodded at. 

«That was a bit...to forward...heh.» she said, giving a sheepish laugh.

«You certainly made me panic at the time. Geeze.»

Luna just giggled, imagine the expression he would make. Gladion just smiled softly, chuckling at it as he realized how silly that might have looked. She leaned forward a little, stretching her back, and Gladion watched her, his eyes went straight to the massive marking on her left shoulder. He sighed softly.

6 months ago, they first met, and now, it was more than he ever asked for. It was, somewhat, of a slow process to get to know her, and there was still more he needed to find out about her. Luna just had this mysterious aura around her, yet, she was always so calm and collected. And very professional when it came to business.

_ The perfect girl...For me only... _

Luna moved closer to him, leaning over to him as she tilted her head, her bangs gently hanging down on her face. He just looked at her and smirked, pinning her down gently as he crawled on top of her. Catching himself for once. The more he looked at her, the more he fell for her, and he knew he fell hard for her. Luna just smiled softly up at him as he started to slide her arms up, her hands ending over her head, at the same time, he slowly slid his way down to her, their foreheads touching.

They had been in the bed for a few hours already, but they didn't care. They enjoyed the peace and quiet, as well as relieving some of the moments early back, talking about how it was in their point of view. Luna just giggled softly at Gladion's point of view on the things, which also made him chuckle lightly as well, as it was quite ridiculous.

Laying close, he placed his lips on hers softly. It started to get intense, only for them to get interrupted when a maid opened the door, only to gasp in horror and slam the door shut, apologizing loudly as she hurried away. Luna and Gladion didn't manage to react properly before the maid was out again, they just stared at the door for a while before exchanging looks.

«We have been here too long already.» Luna said, chuckling softly.

«Seems like it.» Gladion replied, not feeling amused by what happend.

He rolled off of her, sitting up in the bed as he ran his hand through his hair. Luna sat up as well, pulling her hair to the front, covering her chest and front.

«We should get up. Can't really stay here the whole day.» Luna said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

Gladion hummed softly. «Wouldn't mind staying here the whole day, but i guess you are right.» he said, giving her a smirk.

«Pffft....Of course you wouldn't.» she replied, giving him a smug glare back.

She tossed the covers off, and walked past him, and into the bathroom, turing on the shower. Gladion was eyeing her own the whole time as she walked past him. Luna took a quick shower, and Gladion did so as well before both getting dressed. Him rather slowly as he kept watching her, delicately put on her underwear, followed by thigh high stockings, her skirt and a top. She knew he was watching, which is why she took her sweet time putting anything on.

Once fully dressed, Gladion left for Aether, while Luna stayed behind on Akala, looking around Heahea while she was at it. as Gladion got back, he hurried to the mansion to change clothes before going out again to help Wicke with whatever she needed help with. Luna, after a while of walking around Heahea city, decided to train her Vulpix a little at route 4.

She did take the trip over to Paniola Town, watching the Taurus's and Miltanks run around the fields, as well training her Vulpix there, as she was slowly getting stronger. Gladion got bombarded with questions as of why he was late at Aether, and where he was the whole night from Lillie, as well as Lusamine when she saw him. He didn't reply and ignored them to the best of his ability. At least Lillie's 'theory' about soulmates and the 'flower' thing was correct.

_ He found his 'name'. _


	39. Lake of Moone

The last week passed, and it was Luna's last day in Alola before leaving with Diantha back to Kalos. Gladion hadn't planned anything, but just wanted to wander the islands, and do whatever she wanted. He just wanted to be around her. Lusamine would hope that he would highly reconsider their relationship, preferably end it all together, as she didn't want him to be distracted by someone while working on this big project of expanding to different regions.

They started on Melemele, just wandering around Hau'Oli for a while before taking on the routes, ending up in Iki town. Luna also knew that Lusamine didn't like their relationship, because it would end up being a long distance one, but she didn't say anything. She would at least do her best to visit whenever she could. Gladion was thinking the same.

Gladion could feel the lump in his throat grow as they continued down to Hau'Oli Marine, getting over to Ula'Ula next. Getting on the boat over to Malie City, they found a seat and as they sat down, Luna intertwined her fingers with his.

«Will you be alright when i leave?» she asked softly, looking a bit worried.

«I'll survive...though i'll admit it will be hard.» he said, a faint blush.

She nodded and put her head on his shoulder, humming softly in response. «You still have my number, so you can call whenever you feel like it.» she said, giving a soft smile.

«I know, and i'm sure i will but probably at the times you are busy....heh.» he replied, giving a sheepish smile to her.

Luna giggled. «It will be fine. I'll just call back when whatever i'm doing is over with.»

As they were passing Aether, Gladion took a quick glance over, which made him think and looked down at Luna, who were just enjoying herself being close to him. He looked over at Aether again, wondering if his mother had picked a region yet, or that the contacts in the different regions had said anything at all, giving them a 'go' for whatever they needed to do.

_ What if i could talk her into starting in Kalos... _

He became so deep in thought that he didn't hear Luna calling his name. She eventually waved her hand in front of his face. «Hello? Gladion to earth?»

He snapped out of it and looked at her in surprise. «What?» he asked, looking around the boat a little, looking for something he didn't even know what would be, before back at her.

She sighed softly. «So you didn't hear me...heh.» 

«Sorry...I was just...thinking.» he muttered timidly.

«I noticed.» she said, followed by a soft giggle. «What were you thinking about?»

«Nothing fancy.» he replied quickly. 

Luna nodded. «Oh? You sure about that?»

«Yes, i'm sure about it.» he said, giving her a lopsided smile. «Why asking?» he added with a chuckle.

Luna placed her finger in between his eyebrows, which made his eyes wide in surprise. «Because you usually frown when you do.» she said softly. 

Gladion blushed like mad, and began to frown, to which Luna just laughed softly at, making him blush into a deeper color. He shaked his head and sighed, and she leaned in, giving him a soft peck on his cheek. With a lot back and forth of her messing with him like that, they eventually ended up at Malie, walking through the city, and down the route to Tapu Village. She still hadn't been at the Lake of Moone, and knowing it was something like the opposite of the Altar of Sunne, she did mention it on the boat ride over that she wanted to see it.

Walking through route 12 and 13,  they ended up at Tapu Village, calling for a Lapras to get over to Ula'Ula meadow. Getting up on the pokemon were easy, now it was just to get around the rocks that was spread around the water route, and get to the other side. Luna taking the seat and Gladion standing behind her, holding on tightly as he ordered it to get to the other side. The Lapras gave a cry and a slight nod, starting to head over.

What they didn't notice was that Guzma was lazing around, and saw the two on the pokemon on their way over. He was surprised to see Gladion with a girl and not alone as he was used to. Guzma sat up, looking at them as they disappeared behind one of the small islands around the water route. He was debating with himself if he should follow them and find out who that girl was, or not. 

Letting out a huff he laid down in the grass again, not wanting to get up and feeling incredibly lazy. Plumeria then arrived, and had seen it as well.

«Did you see that?» she exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

Guzma just nodded. «Sure did.»

«Who is she though? She's too pretty to be from Alola, that's for sure.» she added.

Guzma laughed. «Can't wait for him to mess it all up.» he added, pacing his hands behind his head for support.

Plumeria stomped right beside his head in anger. «Don't you say that...The last girl were a nightmare.» she said, giving him a death glare. «He did seem happy, so let him be. And don't you DARE go and tell some shit.»

Guzma cold sweated as he just looked up at her, meeting her glare. «I wasn't planning to do anything!! Beside laying around here!!» he growled at her.

«Don't you growl at me...» she snarled.

«And don't you dare snarl at me!»

Gladion and Luna could hear them getting louder. Looking at him, he just shaked his head and sighed. «Ignore them...» he muttered to her.

«You know who that is?» she asked.

Gladion nodded. «I do...And they are always loud.»

«Someone you have...kinda...told me about?» she asked.

Gladion nodded again. «Yeah...» Luna just chuckled softly and nodded at it, already knowing that he wouldn't tell more than that.

The Lapras stopped at the beach, and Gladion got off first, then helping Luna off before calling the pokemon back into it's pager. Luna fixed her shirt a little before they started to walk off and up to the road. Heading straight to the meadow, passing it and over to the ruins for Lake of Moone. Gladion urged her to be careful, as it could collapse at any second, to which she was, but didn't understand why they were walking there then.

Walking through the massive corridor, they ended up at some stairs. Walking up the stairs, it started to fog up, which was common around these parts, but Luna didn't know that. Walking up the stairs, the fog was at it's thickest around the middle of it, and started to lightly clear up as they reached the top. It had quite the eerie feeling to the place.

There wasn't much to see, but Luna took in the sight, or, at least what she could make out within the fog. Luna then turned around, facing him and reached her hand out. Gladion just looked at her hand a little before up at her, who was just smiling sweetly.

«Danse avec moi?» she asked softly.

Gladion chuckled softly. «Why if i may ask?»

«Because we haven't done it in a while~.» she replied, giving him a playful wink.

He cleared his throat and bowed to her, taking her hand in his. «Avec plaisir, ma dame.»

Bringing her close to him, placing his hand on her waist and holding her other hand gently in his. She placed her hand on his shoulder while he held her other, and started to move around gently. Getting used to the movements, they picked up the speed a little. Gladion gently twirling her around. As much as he hated dancing, he didn't mind doing it with her, it just felt natural to him, as well as he loved seeing her smile while doing it.

Forgetting about the time, they were there for the rest of the day. The place was secluded and private, as well as it was quite and peaceful, letting them live in their own fantasy, getting lost in and with each other. They stopped after a while, just standing on the middle of the platform. Gladion tilted her head up by her chin, and placed his lips on hers, giving her a soft kiss. That one kiss became more as they stood there, making it into a rough make out session for a while, before leaving back to Heahea as it became a bit to dark to be around the lake, and Ula'Ula in general.


	40. Starting Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAJOR time skip...I hope that's alright.

Days became weeks, and weeks become months, as well months became years. 5 years to be exact. Gladion had recently turned 24 and were, more or less, running Aether now. Lusamine had take a step back, but were around if she felt he needed guidance about anything, which he found annoying. According to the statistics, Aether had been doing way better when he first started to take the big decisions rather than his mother and her desires. He was sitting in the office, looking over a few papers before leaving for the evening, expecting a call from his special someone; Luna.

Luna, now being 23, were still champion of Kalos, but were highly considering giving up the title now, feeling that she had been the champ for way to long. Luna had cleared her schedule for the important holidays, so she would be in Alola at those times, unless he were in Kalos with her. It was also soon time for her to travel back to Alola, being there at christmas and the new years eve. Lusamine had come to terms of them being a couple, but still didn't like the long distance relationship, and were almost sure that Luna were cheating on him. One way or another.

Lillie were furious that their mother would think that about her, and would tell her over and over. As well as the young blonde girl had been teasing Gladion about proposing, which was something he didn't think about, or rather, think much about. He and Luna had been toying with the idea, occasionally joking about it whenever they talked or were around each other. Which was probably why Lillie kept bringing it up to him. He would just hit her back. 

«And what about you and Sol. When will he pop the question?» he hissed at her.

Everytime he fired back, she would get as red as a Bounsweet, puffing her cheeks and pout at him. «That's none of your business!!!»

«Then stop bringing it up, Lillie.» he hissed at her. Lillie and Sol had been dating for 2 years, and Gladion didn't approve of it, but couldn't say much about it. 

Finishing looking through the papers and the rest of the documents, he bundled them up and placed them in a folder in the drawer. Stretching himself a little before getting up from the chair, he took a quick sweep with his eyes around the room as he walked to the door, turning the lights off and walking out for the day. On the way to the elevator, he met up with Wicke, who was waiting for the elevator to get up to the office floor. She looked defeated, and he could only think about Faba as the reason. 

«A lot to do?» he asked.

Wicke just nodded. «Very much so.» he replied sweetly. «Miss Luna getting on tonight.»

«Hopefully. That's the plan at least.» he replied softly.

Wicke nodded again and smiled sweetly. The elevator came up and them both stepped onto it, taking it down to the entrance area. Wicke took her leave, as well as Gladion went back home. As convenient it was, he found it embarrassing to still be living at Aether, and were occasionally looking at places in Hau'oli, Heahea and Malie city online. Privacy were non-existent at Aether, and he did believe it made Luna uncomfortable at times when being in Alola.

Entering the mansion, he found his way to the kitchen, getting himself something to eat before going to his room, waiting for Luna to get up and give him a call. While eating, he walked out to the living room, finding Lillie and Lusamine watching the news. Nothing interesting as per usual. He was about to leave the room when Lillie said something that made him stop in his tracks.

«I don't think Luna will call today, brother.»

He turned to look at her. «What makes you say that?»

Lillie just pointed at the screen, looking at him with a worried expression. Gladion sighed and walked up behind the couch, looking careful at the screen. Lusamine gave him a short side glance as he stood there, munching on some food. The news reporter were reporting on an incident in Kalos, Snowbelle City. 

_ The legendary pokemon Yveltal had been seen appearing, and it seems distressed and attacked the city. No one knows where it came from, it seems that it just...appeared out of thin air. _

_ The city is in ruins, but Wulfric, the gym leader and his team of both trainers and pokemon are doing their best to help everyone. We do have a reporter on place... _

The camera cut directly to the male reporter, standing in front of a wrecked Snowbelle City, talking about how it was an utter surprise that the legendary pokemon showed up from nowhere, as well as it should have been in a deep slumber, alongside the fairy legendary; Xerneas. The reporter continued with that if Xerneas is still in a deep slumber, Kalos might even go under and get destroyed to the point of no one could live in the region anymore.

_....It seems like...Hey...wait...Is that the champion?! _

The camera moved quickly to the side, and what they saw was their beloved champion; Luna, looking distressed as she ran off, towards the gym first, having a few quick words with Wulfric before running off in a different direction. Lillie looked up at Gladion, who looked horrified at what he saw on the screen. At least it looked like Luna was fine, but couldn't imagine the shock and the burden she would be holding on her shoulders.

«You okay, Gladion?» Lillie asked.

Gladion quickly looked down back at her. «I'm fine...Really.» he muttered.

Lusamine didn't say anything, but she could see that he was slightly panicking. She then, by herself, decided that she would be in charge if anything would go down, knowing fully well that emotions will tamper with ones decisions, having been there herself many years ago. Out of the camera's view, they couldn't see that Luna were on her way to her parents house, looking for them and praying to Arceus that they were alright and not around. Turning the corner, she ran towards the house, only to see it gone. The only one who appeared in front of her was her Vivillon, that her father took care of for her, it having a rare pattern on its wings.

«Vivillon...Is mom and dad okay?» she asked it, her voice clearly cracking up, thinking the worst. The pokemon gave a small cry and a nod, which made her sigh in relief, but the tears that had formed in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks. «Thank Arceus for that...» 

«Lu!»

Luna looked around, wiping her tears from her eyes as she saw her brother running towards her. «Ciel...» she lightly sobbed.

He tackled her into a tight hug. «Dear Arceus...» he muttered before pulling away from her, looking at her now tear stained cheeks. «Ah man...Mom and dad are okay. They are at a PMC in Lumiose.» Luna just nodded as a response, not being able to say anything. «Are you okay though?»

Luna nodded, swallowing thickly and wiped her face again with the sleeve of her jacket. «...I'm fine...» she started and took a deep breath, letting it out with a sigh. «Shit...I should get to Lumiose. Sycamore should know something...or even Clemont should.»

«I was on my way there myself, but ran over here when i heard you where seen on TV....so...Here i am.» 

«Thanks. But let's get going, i can't stand around here...» She softly muttered, looking at the place where the house once stood.

They nodded at each other and left the ruined city, hurrying over to Lumiose City to first, find their parents, and then for her to go and talk to Clemont and Sycamore, asking what they thought what happened. Luna had a faint idea, but she wanted to be sure first before going full out on finding the pokemon again.

Hurrying over to Lumiose, they found their parents at the nearby PMC. There was a lot of people from Snowbelle City sitting on the outside of the PMC, as well as their parents were outside, with her black Furfrou she caught years ago, and put it with them for protection, after having thought it  _ Protect _ . Both of them hurrying over to them. The poodle pokemon turned, looking at them approaching fast and gave a bark at the two older people.

«Mom! Dad!» the siblings called out in unison as they. 

The two looked at them and just smiled warmly, giving them both a big hug. «Luna! Ciel! Thank  Arceus you are both okay!» their father said. Their mother did also give each of them a big hug. 

After calming down a little, Luna sneaked away from then, into the PMC, checking her boxes. Closing down the PC, she walked out and found her family again, telling them that she had to leave and get a hold of Sycamore, as well as Clemont. They just nodded.

Luna then squatted down to her Furfrou. «Noire...Please look after them for me. Oui?» The pokemon gave a bark. «Merci Noire...»

Luna then got up, gave her parents and brother another hug before leaving them to it. She had so many questions, as well as she needed to find out how and why this happened. On her way, she found got her phone up from her pocket and saw that she had a few messages from Gladion.

_ Are you okay!? I just saw what had happened on the news?? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Please answer me, Luna... -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Luna? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

_ Luna...? -  _ **_Gladion_ **

Luna just smiled softly and quickly replied to him. She didn't hesitate to reply to him, and did it rather quickly, not wanting to worry him too much. 

_ I'm fine...Just a bit shocked still...But really, I'll survive and over this. I'm sorry i can't be online today... -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Screw that. At least you are alive...dear Arceus... -  _ **_Gladion_ **

They texted back and forth until she arrived at the professor's lab, and walked in, hoping to find some answers, or at least narrow it down somewhat.


	41. Catch It?

Luna walked straight into the lab, asking the receptionist if the professor is in, to which she nodded at. Luna then went straight to the elevator, taking it up to floor 3, where his main office were residing. Stepping into the elevator, she pushed the button for the 3rd floor, heading straight up. As it stopped, the doors parted and she quickly got inside, finding him at his desk, looking rather distressed about the situation.

«Sycamore...» she softly muttered towards him.

Sycamore looked up from the desk and at her. «Ah, mademoiselle champion...Why are you here?» he asked, looking confused at her.

Luna took a deep breath. «Where is Cassius?»

Sycamore hummed softly, thinking of where he could have seen him before. «He should be in Camphrier Town, where he lives. Why?»

«Just questions really...» she said, looking around the room, her eyes landing on the photo of her and her travel companions from when she first became champion. «...A lot of them actually.» she added, looking back at him.

«You should probably ask Clemont, as he and Cassius do spend more time together.» Sycamore added, getting up from his chair, running his hand through his hair. 

«Already planning to ask Clemont, i just decided to get here first.» She replied, her voice quite stern.

Sycamore nodded. «Oui oui, bien sûr.» 

Luna nodded and thanked for the time he gave her before leaving again. Sycamore went down to the 2nd floor, trying to figure out why Yveltal appeared, and why it started in Snowbelle City. Walking around the office, he looked out of the window, seeing Luna run towards the Lumiose tower. Not knowing why she was there to ask about Cassius, as he was pretty sure he didn't have anything to do with it. 

Luna ran as quickly as she could, and found Calem and Shauna in front of the entrance to the tower. Luna quickly got up to them. «Shauna...Calem...Why are you here?» she asked, looking at them confused.

«Lu...» Shauna muttered, looking terrified.

«What happened in Snowbelle, Lu?» Calem asked her sternly.

Luna sighed and shaked her head. «That's why i'm here...Trying to find out what happend.»

«But...Why did Yveltal appear? Shouldn't it be in your PC Box?» Shauna asked.

«Which is why i'm here...Going to ask Clemont if he knows where Cassius is, as i have questions.» Luna replied to him.

Calem nodded, and Shauna looked a little more relieved. Calem then asked her if she had told anyone else that she had the legendary in her PC, which she denied. «Even this...Gladion guy?»

«Even Gladion don't know about it. It's been our secret, as well as Lysandre's for years.» she lightly hissed at him.

«What if Lysandre did tell anyone...?» Shauna said, looking at them both.

«Possible, but i doubt it.» Luna replied and walked past them. «I need to find Clemont...If you may, please help the people from Snowbelle...I'm sure they need people to talk to. As well as contact Trevor and Tierno. If possible, get them here.»

The two nodded and left for the PMCs closest to the route leading to Snowbelle, and while walking over, hey called Trevor and Tierno, telling them to get there as quickly as possible. Luna got inside the tower and stepped onto the elevator in the middle, taking it all the way up. Once she got there, she found Clemont sitting on the floor, rather bored looking.

«Clemont...» she started.

«Cassius is not here.» he flatly replied.

Luna was taken aback by his quick reply, as well knowing what she would be asking. «Do you then know where he is or could be?»

Clemont shaked his head. «I really don't. Haven't seen the guy for weeks.» he said, sighing.

Luna nodded. «Right...All good up here?»

«I'll get by. As long as the Lumiose tower is shining, Kalos won't go down with the legendary.» he said, shifting his position.

«True...Please...» she started, but got interrupted by him again.

«I'll take care of the tower, champion. You know i will, and you don't really have to ask.» he said and gave her a smile and a nod.

Luna «Right...Camphrier Town it is then...» she then muttered.

Still standing on the elevator, Clemont sent her down so she could get going. Clemont was a hard nut to crack, but he was considerate, just awkward and weird most of the time. Getting to the lower floor, Luna stepped outside and hurried out of the tower, hurrying towards Camphrier Town to find Cassius.

It been hours since Gladion got to know what happened in Kalos, but as there was nothing new on the news about it, everyone decided to get some sleep. Gladion would at least try, but being overly worried didn't help him get any. Lusamine did tell him to not let his emotions make his decisions, which he didn't really listen to.

«Yeah...You know all about that, don't you, mother?»

He snarled it at her a few hours ago, and she just looked at him walk off. He had no plans on letting his emotions run him over and make the decisions. Lillie even scolded him, telling him that that was in the past, and he shouldn't be holding a grudge on their mother like that.

«I have moved on as much as i can...But there are things i just can't forgive.»

Lillie, as well as Lusamine, just looked dumbfounded at him as he walked off. He got to his room, got ready for bed and tried to get some sleep, only to keep tossing and turning. Eventually he sat up, looking at whatever of news on his phone, trying to find something useful or helpful. His decision were to make preparations to leave is necessary. Their contacts in Kalos just had to give them a call, and they would be there in a day.

_ Yveltal...Why is it awake? And who awoken it? _

Not knowing much about the legendary pokemon of Kalos, which is because there wasn't much to find about it, only that it's the destruction pokemon, and that it takes lives of both humans and pokemon when it's life ends, using that force to get back into a deep slumber. What is known about its power is unknown to this point.

Not sitting around in bed anymore, Gladion got up and got dressed in casuals before walking out, heading to the office, were he knew he would be alone in peace and quiet while looking for information about the pokemon. At least trying to find anything. Lusamine were watching him from the window as he hurried over to Aether. She just sighed and shaked her head, thinking that he was acting on his emotions and would probably leave to Kalos pretty quickly. From what he said earlier, she didn't really care what he did, as long as it didn't make Aether look bad.

Getting to the office, he didn't bother to turn on the light as he hurried over to the desk, powering up the computer as he sat down in the chair. Getting the browser up, he quickly found whatever of articles about the pokemon, and it's counterpart; Xerneas, the first known fairy legendary pokemon. For some reason, there was more about Xerneas, but he thought it probably was because it was considered the pokemon that 'gives life', despite Yveltal who 'takes life'. Sitting there for hours to end, he came across an old article with a familiar face on the photo used.

«Luna...?» he muttered to himself as he saw who it was.

Luna was in the picture, but she was young, around 10 maybe. Looking closer at the picture, Prof. Sycamore was there, as well as her friends. Gladion started to read the article, wanting to know why Luna and her friends were in it. Years ago, there was an incident about Team Flare, wanting to destroy the world with the 'ultimate weapon' found in Geosenge Town, being known for its battle heavy history from the past.

Team Flare had found it and been working on getting it put to use, by using the legendary pokemon Yveltal as it's source of power, only for a group of trainers to crash their plans. Lysandre didn't say much about it in the aftermath, making it sound like he didn't remember his goal and kept avoiding the subject altogether. There was a lot about the trainer group, about them stopping their adventure to stop Team Flare. There was nothing about the legendary pokemon.

_ Where did it go? Did it stay in its cocoon form? _

Reading more, he found out that Luna had a full team of pokemon back then, which was something she didn't have now. She would always have an empty spot in her team, and whenever someone asked, it was the same reply as always.

_ I feel like i don't need a full team. As well as i like the possibility of adding a new one at any time. _

It always made him puzzled, but she had a valid reason for 'adding a new pokemon whenever she wanted to', so he didn't bother to ask anymore, much less, pry on it. It made him think, and came to the realization after finishing the article, when Luna became champion and awarded a medal for her heroic deeds, alongside with her friends.

«Did you catch it...?»


	42. Responsible

Luna eventually managed to get to Camphrier Town, and found Cassius sitting around, not really looking like he did care of what happened in Snowbelle City. Luna did at least enjoy the surprised look on his face when she arrived, only for him to roll his eyes and waver his had at her to leave him alone. She stood her spot, crossing her arms and just started to call his name. He ignored her, but the more she called his name, the more irritated he got.

«What!? I'm busy!» he snarled at her.

«Can the PC storage system be hacked?» she flatly asked him.

«Of course it can, why?» he hissed and turned around in his chair, throwing his legs on top of the desk. «Why are you even asking such a silly question?» 

«Are you able to see if my account got hacked?» she then asked flatly.

He just looked dumbfounded at her, but nodded slightly. «I am...You think your account got hacked?»

«Almost positive that it did...» she started and walked over to him, her arms still crossed as she leaned down. «Can you check that for me? And i'll be off your case as usual.»

He grumbled and muttered to himself. «Alright...But i have to check everything before coming to your account then...and that might take a while. You okay with that?»

«That's fine...As long as i get answers.» she replied. «You got my number, so give ma call or a text when you find something that indicates hacking. Oui?»

Cassius turned around and started to work on the request of hers. «Oui oui...» he replied and waved his hand at her.

Luna huffed and shaked her head, leaving him to it. She knew he would do it, and in return she would give him useful information about the bugs in the system, so he could fix it. To this point, it was very secure, but there could be loopholes everywhere still, and this could be one of them. Finding her way back to Lumiose City, she got a call from Diantha, asking if she was okay and where she was. Luna replied that she was alright, and were on her way to Lumiose as they spoke, which sounded like it calmed her down. Luna could hear in the background that Lysandre was there, and Diantha told her that he had something to tell her, and urged her to meet them at Cafè Soleil. 

«I'll see you there then.» Luna softly replied, hanging up on them as she continued to find her way over.

Calling out her Sylveon, she asked it to stay close, just in case as Yveltal was still around, and she wanted to be ready to either attack or protect if needed. The erie feeling came creeping on her, making her feel guilty, thinking that she didn't do enough to keep the pokemon out of anyone's hands, and should have kept it on hand at all times, but even that would be risky. Which was one of the reasons as of why she only had 5 pokemon on her team, and an empty spot. To keep herself reminded that she had it, and had to check on it occasionally.

Her Sylveon felt a change in her emotions and looked up at her, seeing that she was looking rather distressed, but her expression were rather stern. She swallowed thickly and stopped, running her hands over her face as she groaned softly. Taking a deep breath and let it out with a loud sigh, she looked down at her pokemon, who looked worried.

«I'm fine Sylveon...Don't worry about it.» she said gently to it.

It gave a pleasant cry and a little nod before they continued to walk over to Lumiose, getting herself mentally prepared for whatever Lysandre would tell her, or if it had anything of importance to the situation with Yveltal. The chatter from trainers she passed made her uneasy, as they were talking about her and the incident in Snowbelle, and how she wasn't there to protect them and let it happen. It got to her deep, but she couldn't help what happened, since she can't predict the future.

She entered Lumiose and quickly found her way to Cafè Soleil, finding Diantha rather upset about something, and Lysandre his usual stern self. Both of them looked at her as she approached and sat down in a nearby chair.

«You wanted to say something?» she said.

«Right on business...I can like that.» he replied flatly. Diantha was silently growling to herself.

Lysandre then told her what he thought happened, and who he thought might be the culprit who started it all. Diantha and Luna exchanged looks as they listened carefully at him. He wanted her to find Xerneas, and awaken it, meaning that the other legendary would put an end to Yveltal's terror before anything else happens. Diantha nodded, and actually thought it was a good idea.

«I won't do that.» Luna said dryly. Both of them looking at her with big eyes.

«Why? It's the most successful way to end this before anything else will happen.» Lysandre added, lightly growling it at her.

«Whatever you say, Lysandre...But waking up the other legendary will leave Kalos in a greater danger than it is now...And trust me, i have done my research about the legendaries of Kalos.» she said, almost hissing the last part at them both, but kept her cool.

That being said, Luna was done with that conversation. She got up from the chair, and left the cafè. Diantha was looking dumbfounded, not knowing that Luna had actually been doing her research. Lysandre was even more dumbfounded, thinking that he actually had a good point about getting the second legendary involved.

Going back to the PMC where her family were was her first priority now, making fully sure that they were okay and not hurt. Finding her way over, she could hear faint cries from the legendary in the distance, which made her worried. Walking down the street to the PMC, she found her parents and her older brother on the outside, sitting on the ground with blankets around them. Seeing them made her really upset, knowing that her father's work were gone, and that their home is no more was distressing.

Holding back her tears, she walked up to them, only for her mother to embrace her tightly, which made her lose it. She kept muttering that she was sorry, that she couldn't protect them, that their home was gone, that the city was in totally ruin and that she couldn't prevent it all.

«It's not your fault, Lu...No one could predict this. Not even you.» Ciel told her, trying to be gentle and careful with his words.

«Oh honey...Don't say that. Like your brother said, it was not your fault.» her mother said to her softly, rubbing her back gently.

Luna pulled back. «I'm the champion! I should have seen this coming! I should have predicted this!!» she shouted at them, the tears streaming down on her cheeks. 

Her mother just placed her hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away. «You are the champion, that's true, but there is no way that you could have predicted this, none of us could.»

«But mom...» she muttered.

«No buts...» she started, only to get interupted by Luna's phone getting a call.

Luna wiped her eyes with her sleeve and found her phone, looking at the screen. «I'll be back...» she muttered and walked off, finding a secluded area. She answered it once she was out of sight from everyone, walking into a back alley. «Gladion...» she muttered, her voice clearly cracking as she said his name.

Hearing her so upset made his mind go blank, forgetting instantly what he was going to ask her. «Luna...Are you okay?»

She took a deep breath, her breath even cracking. «I...I have been better...» she muttered, her voice cracking.

«Should i get there?»

She gave a soft chuckle between her silent sobbing. «I would love to, but you have a company to run, Gladion...I can't take you away from that.»

«I don't care. If you want me there, i'll get there. One way or another...Just say the words, i'll get there.»

Luna hummed and nodded. «Thank you...» she muttered.

Hearing her voice so fragile was just terrible to him, making his heart clench as he just wanted to be there, comfort her. Been up all night, gathering information and was planning to ask her if she caught the pokemon those years back, only to get sidetracked when hearing her. They talked a little, and Luna managed to calm down a little before hanging up. Gladion getting really frustrated and decided on the spot that he would at least get preparations done, so if needed, he would leave for Kalos. He wouldn't hesitate to leave if she just needed him there.


	43. Take Off

Working most of the day, getting whatever of preparations done if needed to leave for Kalos. Gladion kept his attention to the news all the time, not wanting to miss anything. Diantha had been on different talk shows, talking about it and how she trusted Luna and her decisions while working on this. Each host of those shows were trying to dismiss the champion, low-key telling that she didn't do enough, to which Diantha put her foot down, every time she heard something of it.

«She is a young woman, and is only one person. She is doing what she can in the situation.»

A week had even passed, and it seemed that it had calmed down, beside that Yveltal had attacked several of the cities around the region, leaving them in ruins. Luna hadn't been seen, nor been heard from within that week either. Most people were in Lumiose, taking shelter there. All the PMCs were full, as well as Lumiose train station, Prof. Sycamore's lab and many of the cafès had turned into temporary homes for people, giving them a roof over their heads. 

Lusamine was impressed that Gladion hadn't left for Kalos yet, still being around at Aether, doing what he should be doing. She had a lot to say to him, but didn't want to escalate it, making him leave because of herself. Lillie, Sol and Hau were also impressed that he didn't take the first flight over, but kept his cool somehow. What they didn't see was that he was itching to leave, but still needed to make sure Aether would run while he, and possible Lusamine and Lillie, wasn't around. 

Sitting in the office, Lusamine was talking to Lillie and Sol, as well as low-key keeping an eye on the screen, watching the news as it kept going on, recapping what had happened. Yveltal was also last seen in Geosenge Town, roaming the skies around there, as well as the Reflection Cave had collapsed. It was then that the news anchor dropped the bomb.

_ The champion have been missing for 5 days. _

The room got silent as everyone's eyes were glued to the screen, and could hear in the background of the news anchor that she was getting scolded, as it was something that wasn't supposed to get out. Not yet at least. Lillie and Sol looked over at Gladion, who were staring in horror at the screen. Gladion put the pen down and put his hands over his face, rubbing his forehead. 

«Brother...» Lillie started.

«Not now.» he hissed.

Lillie was about to say something more, but Sol stopped her, placing a hand on her shoulder, just shaking his head. «Don't fuel it...» he said softly to her.

The report kept going on about the time the Reflection Cave collapsed, which was around the same time Luna went missing a 5 days ago.  As the reporter finished, the studio went over to the recap version again, adding the new details. Lusamine was about to say something, but got interrupted by Wicke bursting through the door, making everyone look up at her in surprise.

Wicke looked a little panicked as she watched them all. «Wicke? What is it?» Lusamine asked.

«Umm...Kalos is requesting assistance...» She softly muttered.

«Then we are leaving.» Gladion quickly replied. «Get everyone ready.» he added, quite sternly.

Sol, Lillie and Lusamine just looked at him dumbfounded. «What? We need to prepare before leaving.» Lusamine hissed at him.

Gladion got up from the chair and just looked over at her. «And you think i didn't prepare if needed?» he hissed, giving her a glare.

Lusamine just looked at him with wide eyes. Lillie and Sol was pretty much speechless as they exchanged glances. Gladion walked right past them, as well as Wicke nodded, saying that they will be ready within an hour to leave. Lusamine then hurried over to Wicke, and asked when he did this. Wicke smiled sweetly and told her that he did that the first day the incident in Kalos happened a week ago. Lusamine got really surprised, not knowing that he actually had been thinking more than just about the Kalos champion.

As Wicke told Lusamine that, Lillie and Sol smiled at each other and left the office. Lillie told Sol that he should tag along, which he refused to. «Can't do that. You never know either. What happened in Kalos might happen here as well, so i better be around.»

Lillie nodded. «I guess. I'll be tagging along at least, making sure mom don't go overboard on Gladion...» she said, muttering the last.

Sol nodded as they continued down the hallway, waiting for the elevator to arrive. Gladion was already on his way to the mansion, undoing the tie on his way. Getting up to his room, he changed into casuals before getting his bag, with his pokemon in. Lillie arrived shortly after saying bye to Sol.

Gladion walked down the stairs again, thinking about making the most of the time before leaving, looking through the few papers that were left, only find Lillie in the hall, looking up at him with a lopsided smile.

«What?» he asked as he walked down and over to her.

«I'm just worried...Luna have been missing for 5 days...» She muttered.

The news of her missing stung badly in his chest. «I'm sure she is fine...»

_ She have to be fine... _

«I hope so...» Lillie said, looking down at the floor. «I'll get changed, as i'll tag a long!»

«That's fine. Be sure to bring your pokemon with you as well....and Sol?»

Lillie shaked her head. «He said he'll stay around in Alola. Thinking that it would be for the best if something like that happend here as well, so he could be around.»

Gladion nodded. «Right.» he replied flatly.

Lillie left for her room, and Gladion back to the office for a while, going through the last papers he didn't finish before the news broke out. Lusamine had left with Wicke, making sure that everything was ready for when they all should leave. As Lusamine looked at the preparations, she was stunned. Utterly impressed in fact. Wicke kept telling that Gladion was capable of taking care of the company, as well as the many years he had been with Luna, had made him less scary among the staff through the years.

«What? The Staff found him scary?» she exclaimed. Wicke just nodded and shaked her head, indicating that she didn't know why.

Watching the staff get ready to deport, Wicke called Gladion, telling him that they were now ready. Lillie had already got there as Wicke called him. Gladion put the papers in the map, and left them on the desk as he left the room, heading out and towards Kalos. Wicke would stay behind, making sure Aether was ready for whatever that was needed. Lillie and Lusamine got into their seats on the plane as he entered the aircraft, getting his own seat. He clearly wasn't amused to have Lusamine around, but at the same time, he didn't care.

The flight would take 24 hours to get there, maybe even more, depending on the weather. Sitting there, the aircraft got ready and the pilots started the engines and did their checks before taking off. Being airborne and heading over to Kalos directly. Sitting there, Lillie decided to sleep, if possible, as well as Lusamine did the same. Gladion just sitting there in silence as his mother and sister were sleeping. The flight would be tiresome, but his mind started to go back in time, to when he first met her, and how i gradually those 6 months became something more, as well as they were still going strong despite the long distance.

_ Please be okay, Luna... _


	44. Kalos

The flight taking 24 hours were a long time, and Gladion could feel himself getting impatient, but sighed softly, knowing fully well that he couldn't get there faster anyway. Lillie and Lusamine were still sleeping in their seats. Looking of the window, he could see that the skies were turning dark in the distance, and hoping that they wouldn't end up in a storm, as it would delay their arrival greatly. His mind starting to toy with the idea of Luna now being dead, as she had been missing for a while.

«Don't die on me Luna...» he muttered silently to himself.

Them being on the plane over, and there wasn't much to do than speculate about it and rest as much as possible, knowing that Kalos would be in chaos. What they didn't know was that Yveltal had started to attack Lumiose. Shauna, Calem, Tierno and Trevor was doing their best alongside with the elite 4 and the gym leaders to keep the legendary pokemon at a distance, and away from the Lumiose Tower. If the tower falls, Kalos will fall, that is how much it's a symbol of the region.

Shauna was really worried since Luna wasn't around, and had been missing for 5 days already. Many had started to speculate that she left the region, hiding somewhere until everything is done, or that she is the sole reason for Yveltal to even appear. Shauna did hear most of it, and tried to defend her, but as Luna wasn't around, even she started to doubt. Calem and the others did also start to question it, but didn't dare to say it out loud.

Using their pokemon, they did what they could to keep the legendary at bay, and at the same time, keep their distance from it, knowing fully well that it was dangerous. Clemont was in the tower, defending it from there.

Shauna looked over at Calem. «Where is Lu...?» she muttered, clearly worried.

«I wish i knew...» he muttered back.

The legendary kept flying around the city, creating chaos and havoc wherever it flies. Sycamore was around to inform that Aether would be arriving to help with whatever, and get more supply of health potions and Ethers for pokemon. They all nodded, as they and possibly most of the other trainers that were helping around the region were going empty, as well as the PMCs were running dry on supplies.

Shauna perked up when she heard that Aether would be coming over. «Aether? Isn't Lu's boyfriend working there?»

«If i remember that correctly...then yes.» Calem added.

Luna had tried several times to get them all to meet Gladion, but when the time arrives, no one couldn't meet up all of a sudden, so Luna stopped asking them in the end, which ended up with her friends not knowing who is what, not even what he looked like. Trevor and Tierno then came running over. 

Trevor being really excited about Aether getting over. «They are amazing! The latest technology with pokemon care...Really wish i didn't get busy all of a sudden the times Lu asked us to meet her boyfriend...I could have asked SO  much!»

Tierno did a dance move. «Same. Maybe he'll get here, so...We'll see.»

Forgetting about the legendary for a few seconds until it gave a cry and flew over them, they got all back into their positions, defending what was left of the city. 

Luna, on the other hand, was trapped inside of the Reflection Cave. Yveltal had noticed her as she hurried into it, only to attack, making the cave to collapse. Her Sylveon did what it could to protect her, but Luna got hit in the head and she fell unconscious, blood streaming from the wound she got on the impact. Her pokemon used Protect so she wouldn't get more hurt as the cave kept going down in all directions.

It stopped after a while, and the Sylveon placed it beside her, doing it's best to keep it warm, as well as her Braixen jumped out once the shaking stopped, helping to keep her warm until someone found them, or that she woke up. They had all been there for 5 days, waiting for someone to find them, or at least Luna. But nobody came, so the pokemon were now waiting for her to wake up.

She woke up with a cough, the dust around her making a small dust cloud as she did. Her pokemon perked up, giving a worried, but somewhat of an excited cry to see her awake. She took a deep breath and slowly got up, sitting and looking at her pokemon, her vision quite blurred on the side she got hit. Sitting up, and leaning up against the wall, she had a few more coughing fits. Her Braixen sitting down beside her, and her Sylveon sitting in front of her, both looking worried.

She looked at them, blinking a little. «Roussil...Nymphali...» she muttered softly. The two pokemon were looking worried at her.

She sat there for a while, just gathering her thoughts and looking around. She gave a loud sigh and slowly started to get up on her feet, balancing up against the wall. Feeling a sudden pain on her head, she reached for her right temple, feeling something dry stuck to her. 'Fuck' she muttered, remembering what she was doing and where she now was.

«We need to get out of here somehow...» she said, looking behind her. Braixen took up the stick from it's tail, lighting it up and uses it as a torch so they all could see around. 

Slowly starting to walk in a direction, her pokemon followed by her side, looking around for something that could look like an entrance or a way out from this cave. But by ending up at a supposed entrance, which was full of rocks in the way, Luna called out her Lopunny.

The pokemon gave a cry as it got called out. «We need to get out of here...Use Jump Kick and High Jump Kick to move the rocks away.» she ordered it. It gave a cry, and as it started, the Sylveon placed itself in front of her, using Protect to shield her from the flying rocks that flew across and past them. The more she stood there, watching and slowly getting her conscious back, the more furious she became of the legendary. «Just you wait Yveltal...I'll catch you all over again...» she muttered to herself, before finding her key-stone, letting her Lopunny mega evolve to speed up the process.

Being a little more half on their way to Kalos, the flight were unusually quiet, with Lusamine and Gladion sending glares at each other from time to time. Dark rings were forming under his eyes as he haven't been sleeping yet, and didn't plan to either. At least until Lillie gave him some water with some sleeping medicine in it, as he wouldn't be thinking clearly without any sleep. Both her and Lusamine did go back to sleep once Gladion were knocked out. Lillie didn't want to knock him out, but it was needed. 

He slept for most of the remaining flight over to Kalos, but didn't sleep well as his mind kept him busy with the occuring nightmare of his. Almost shocking himself awake before they were going to land, he sat up and ran his hands over his face, rubbing the sleepiness away before looking over at Lillie, who were still sleeping, as well as Lusamine. He knew that Lillie had knocked him out, but didn't mind. He knew he needed the sleep, no matter how bad it was.

«Thanks Lillie...» he muttered silently as he got more comfortable in the seat.

Once everyone was awake, they looked outside of the windows, seeing the apocalyptic setting the legendary had put it in. Cities were completely ruined, routes trashed, and the Perfume Palace were destroyed. They all took in the horrific sight, not sure how they should be able to help. Gladion could feel a stinging pain on his chest, but didn't get as of why he got it, as it could be from what he saw, or that it was something about Luna. 

They landed in Lumiose, after circling around, making sure the legendary wasn't around the place they were landing. Sycamore met up with them alongside Diantha and Lysandre. As they all got out of the aircraft, Gladion walked up to Sycamore and got to know what had happened while they were on their way over, as well as giving him the necessary information as to where to start helping people and pokemon. Once getting that, he started to order the employees that were tagging along to get started, giving them areas to look over and telling them to get supplies as they seemed necessary. 

As the employees scattered around with their supplies, Gladion walked up to Sycamore and the two others. Lillie and Lusamine were talking with them, and Lillie kept asking for Luna, as she was really worried, both for her, and her brothers sanity, knowing that he did love her deeply, and a loss like that would be devastating for him, for everyone even.

Gladion got to know some more about the legendary, as well as from Lysandre, knowing he tried to use it many years back. Even though he kept asking questions, his mind were glued on Luna, and if she were around, or even still alive.


	45. Diancie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When writing this chapter, i kept listening to "I can do this" by Plumb. I suggest you do the same when reading it~.

Hours passing, and they were helping people and pokemon to the best of their ability, as well as working with the PMCs around the city. The nurses had taken the screen behind the healing pod off, making it a massive TV screen, keeping themselves updated for whatever that would happen or about to happen. Everyone was on edge, and they could clearly hear the news reporter being nervous as her voice were cracking every once in a while. She clearly didn't want be there, out in plain sight as she kept reporting on the city and how Kalos were doomed. 

At the PMC Gladion was at, he were about to walk out, and head towards the next one, but before he did, he stopped and looked around at the people. They were all distressed, losing their homes, loved ones even, as well as many were being hurt and wounded but the damages the legendary did to the cities. At least the Lumiose Tower were still standing strong, thanks to Clemont. Gladion knew fully well that the tower were a symbol of power in times of these. As he were about to go out, the new reporter seemed to stutter in surprise, making everyone look at the screen.

_ Champion has been spotted! I repeat! Champion has been spotted!! _

The camera turning off and ended up at a different angle, looking over at Luna who appeared from route 4. Gladion looked at he screen with big eyes, as well as many of the people around the PMC were cheering for her to actually get into Lumiose, chattering that she would save Kalos again. He was at a PMC across the city, and didn't know what he would be doing, other than to find her. As he was about to go outside, the reporter shouted into the microphone.

_ Yveltal is around! Please stay inside until the champion has dealt with it! I repeat! Please stay inside until the champion has dealt with it!! _

Everyone being glued to the screen, watching Luna walk across the street, heading towards Lumiose Tower, where Yveltal took its place on top, giving blood-curdling cries as it saw her approach it. She didn't hesitate one bit, and kept walking over to it, despite it being a destruction pokemon, and a massive one as well. She stopped and looked up at the pokemon, holding a red pokeball rightly in her hand.

«J'en ai marre de ta merde Yveltal...Tu descends! Une fois pour toutes!» she shouted furiously at the pokemon and called out the pokemon she had on hand.

In a different PMC. Diantha, Lusamine and Lillie were there, watching the scene on the screen. Both Diantha and Lusamine gasped at the sight of her chosen pokemon for the battle, which made Lillie really confused. Of course, it was a pokemon she haven't seen before, but she thought it was a regional pokemon, like the Alolan variants. 

«Diancie...» they both muttered. Lillie looked at them even more confused as the two older women shared glances at each other.

«Faisons cela, Diancie!» she shouted, taking her so called and famous 'champion stance'.

Yveltal gave a cry and got became airborne, flapping it's massive hand-like wings. Luna first ordered Diancie to use  _ Protect _ , before she ordered it to use  _ Moonblast. _ The jewel pokemon gave a confident cry and followed her orders, charging up a light pink or above it's head, and sends it towards the pokemon. Yveltal flew around, making the attack miss it as it kept giving cries. It started to charge up it's own attack.

«Don't you even dare, Yveltal...» Luna hissed. Luna quickly found her key-stone. «Diancie! Mega evolve!» she shouted and touched the key-stone.

Diancie gave a cry and got surrounded in light, and with an explosion, it revealed itself in its mega form. Luna then quickly ordered it to use  _ Protect _ again, followed up by its signature move,  _ Diamond Storm _ . Yveltal attacked by using its signature move;  _ Oblivion Wing _ , but to no use as Diancie had casted  _ Protect _ right before it sent the beam over at them.

As the attack missed, Diancie started to bring its hands closer and up to its head, compressing the carbon around it, a pink energy charging up in between it's hands. Putting its hands in front of itself, it takes it's hands away, the compressed air turning into diamonds and then shooting them over at Yveltal with an incredible speed. The legendary got hit, and as it did, Luna found her Master ball, that she had saved for many years, not really wanting to use it, but this time was different. It was the only pokeball that could possibly contain the destruction pokemon now.

Yveltal gave a blood-curdling cry, and with that, Luna gave all she got and threw the Master ball at it, hitting it. As it hit, the pokemon gave another cry before getting into the pokeball, the pokeball landing on the ground, right in front of the entrance to the Lumiose Tower. Holding her throwing pose, she almost held her breath. Everyone watching the battle were now holding their breaths as well, watching the screen in both awe and horror. Watching the Master ball wiggle made everyone wait in suspension. The pokeball should be able to catch anything, but there was always that small chance that it didn't.

_ One Click...Two Clicks...Three Clicks...Final Click... _

Diancie had gotten back to Luna, standing beside her as she let her breath out, sighing loudly in relief as she straightens up her composure, walking over to pick up the pokeball. She stopped in front of it, looking down at it a little before picking it up, holding it tightly. Everyone at the different PMCs were roaring and cheering loudly, Gladion flinched at the sudden outburst, but he did understand why. 

Just looking at the screen, seeing that Luna were still around, and looking fine made him sigh softly in relief. She turned, and as she did, she put the Masterball into her bag, starting to walk away from the tower, it was then he could see that she was hurt. Seeing the stream of blood coming down from her temple, he started to panic again and hurried out of the PMC, trying to find his way over to her.

Diancie, still in its mega form were casually hovering beside her, but sensed that something were off with her, and got closer to her. It gave a cry, expecting a response, but didn't get any. Her eyes had become rather blank and dull, one of them still very red from the hit on her head a few days ago. The reporter were doing a summary of everything before saying goodbye and urging that everyone got their health checked, as well as their pokemon. With that, the camera shut off, and it was back into the studio.

Luna had slowly moved towards a building close by, leaning up against it, shaking her head, trying to shake off whatever she was feeling. She was also shaking violently from the adrenaline she felt. Diancie reverted back into it's regular from and hovered in front of her, giving a concerned cry.

Luna looked at it, and gave a sheepish smile. «I'm fine...Really.»

«You are not even close to being fine!»

Luna and the Diancie looked into the direction of where the voice came from, only to see Gladion hurry up to her. She gave a sheepish laugh as he approached her, getting a closer look at how she was looking. The pokemon hovered over a little to the side, letting Gladion go up to her.

«I look like shit...» she muttered softly.  

He placed his hands on her arms, holding her up steadily as she wouldn't sink down to the ground or fall over, it was also then he felt her violently shake. «I have seen worse...» he muttered back. «Come on, you need to get a full health check.»

«I don't need that...I just need some rest.»

«It was not a request, Luna.» he lightly hissed.

On their way over to the closest PMC, Lillie, Lusamine and Diantha came running. They all gasped in horror at her state, looking like she had been through a war and not a pokemon battle. Diancie was hovering behind them gracefully, and Lusamine and Diantha just stared at it. Lusamine's eyes were sparkling in awe, as after the Necrozma incident in Alola, she redirected her interest towards mythical pokemon, and found the Jewel Pokemon; Diancie, the most beautiful, and there it now was, right in front of her.  

Diantha was very much speechless as well, knowing it was a pokemon considered to be owned by royalty only, and Luna definitely wasn't of royal blood. Lillie helped Gladion to get over to the PMC, so the nurse could check her up. Waiting for Luna to get checked, and waiting for her to feel better before the two women would ask her questions of the pokemon, who she even managed to mega evolve, meaning that she have owned it for a while and created a strong bond with it.

Once in the PMC, the nurse quickly got to work by checking her up. Luna was more or less fine, other than a few scrapes and bruises, the wound on her head, which also got her a mild concussion, which would be the reason as of why she said that she was feeling a little on the dizzy side. The nurse washed her head injury and disinfected it before putting bandage around. The nurse also ordered her to relax as much as possible, considering the events that had occured. 

Other people in the PMC were as silent as they could get, seeing their beloved champion hurt, but were still very much happy that she was still around and alive, as well as she saved Kalos again. Many were also looking at the Diancie in awe, as it was hovering around her, giving soft cries, patting her head as it was comforting her in it's own way. Luna just gave it a soft smile. Gladion saw it and couldn't believe how she could still smile after all of this. He gave a silent sigh, just shaking his head lightly. As he did, the Diancie poked his forehead and gave a cry that sounded like laughter before hovering back to Luna. Gladion followed it's movements over to Luna, only to be met with her eyes.

«Merci...» she muttered silently, smiling softly to him.

Gladion just smiled softly back to her. «Je n'ai rien fait, Luna.» 

Luna lightly shaked her head. «Merci d'être venu...»

«Bien sûr.» he softly replied.


	46. Aftermath

A few days had passed, and Kalos had finally calmed down to the point that people had started to rebuild some of the buildings around Lumiose, starting with the apartment complexes, so people could get their home back again. Lumiose Grand Hotel were opening up shortly for people to get some rest in the rooms that weren't destroyed by Yveltal. Shauna had noticed and went around with Calem to find Luna, going to suggest that she took the time to rest in one of the rooms they had and hopefully get better quickly. They searched all the places where they thought she would be, only to find her after an hour in a PMC, talking with her parents and her brother. Shauna ran up and Calem casually walking after her. 

«Lu!» she called for her. «I have heard that Lumiose Grand is opening up some of the rooms, and thought i should tell you.»

Luna smiled softly. «Thanks, but i think i'll just stay here.»

Shauna puffed her cheeks. «No!» she exclaimed, stomping her foot on the ground. «You need the rest, as well as a good sleep might make you recover faster.» she added, waving her index finger in front of her face. Calem came up behind her and just nodded.

Luna just sighed and nodded, as she didn't have the strength to fight back. Calem then looked around, seeing Gladion talking to some of the employees of his, before sending them off in a different direction to help more people and pokemon. Calem then looked back at Luna.

«I have seen that the Aether president is around you a lot...How come? You cheating already?» He said, not really noticing the unimpressed glare she gave him.

Luna rolled her eyes and looked over at the blonde, and just smiled softly. «Why do you think i'm cheating?» she asked.

«Well...We don't really know who your boyfriend is, and all you have said is that he works at Aether, and his name...and for what i have seen.» he started but paused a little. «Most of the Aether employees are looking the same...It's creepy.»

«Team Flare were looking the same.» Shauna added.

Calem just nodded. «True, but they did at least have a different personality and eye colors when they got out of that red suit of theirs.» he added.

Shauna just nodded. «True...»

Luna just shaked her head and looked over at Gladion. «Gladion!» she called for him, waving her hand at him, gesturing for him to walk over.

He looked over at her and started to approach, ending up beside her. «What?»

Luna then looked at Calem and Shauna, smiling. «This is Gladion. My boyfriend.» she said, linking her arm with his.

Calem and Shauna just gasped and looked at her with wide eyes. Gladion narrowed his eyes and looked down at Luna. «And what is this?» he asked.

«They think i'm cheating on you...with you.» she said, followed by a soft giggle.

«Oh...» he muttered softly, followed by a soft chuckle.

Shauna just squealed, while Calem were still looking dumbfounded. Gladion then told them that he needed get back to work, at which Luna nodded at, giving him a soft peck on his cheek before he left again. The two just looked at her dumbfounded, as well as Shauna kept squealing for a while, at least until Luna's parents came up to them, and told her the same that her friends told her, that Lumiose Grand would be opening up for people that needed a rest.

«Fine...I'll go...» she muttered with a sigh. «I'll just let Gladion know, so he won't panic.»

Luna carefully walked over to him, wobbling slightly as she was feeling the dizziness quite well still. Luna told him and he nodded. «Alright. You need the rest as well.»

«You coming later?» she then asked.

A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. «Maybe...» he softly muttered.

Luna just nodded and hummed softly in response before walking off, over to her friends and parents. Shauna and Calem were planning to take her there, but got called over by Sycamore, to help with something, so her parents took over that task. They said bye to her and left, as well as Luna, along with her parents left for Lumiose Grand, getting her a room so she could rest properly.

Gladion kept her in his sight as she left, making sure she wasn't alone when heading over. As he kept her in his sight, Lusamine walked over, and started to order him around as usual, to which he just sighed and nodded, not really listening to what she said. He didn't do anything about what she said, and kept on with what he found more appropriate for the situation. 

Luna eventually got to the hotel, got a room and entered it with her mother. She found a bathrobe and tossed it at her, demanding that she got out of her clothes so she could get the staff of the hotel to clean them for her. Luna just nodded and started to strip off her clothes. She put on the bathrobe before taking off her undergarments, hiding them in the jacket before handing the pile of clothes to her.

Her mother just smiled softly. «Thank you. I'll make sure they clean them, and get them up to you later. Now go and get some sleep.» she said, taking the clothes with her, leaving Luna behind in the room.

She looked around a little before deciding to take a shower before getting under the covers. She quickly showered and walked out into the bedroom, with a towel around her and one to dry her hair as much as possible. She sat down on the edge of the bed, looking out the window in front of her, seeing a destroyed city. Without noticing, tears started to stream down her cheeks, and she started to shake violently again he more she looked outside, her eyes slowly growing wide. She flinched and tensed up when there was a knock on the door to her room. She looked over, only to hear the lock click open and the door opening up. 

«Luna?» 

Luna sighed softly. «I'm right here, Gladion.» she said, using the towel she dried her hair with to wipe her face.

Gladion walked in and closed the door behind him, seeing that she was facing towards the window, looking outside. He lightly frowned and walked over to her, sitting down beside her. «You okay, Luna?»

She just looked up at him, rather unamused. «Does it look like i'm okay? I have concussion...i'm shaking like mad...and my body is flinching at everything...and i'm dizzy as fuck...So you tell me.»

He took her hand in his, and felt how shaky she was. Looking up at her he saw that she was still looking outside. The frown growing more on his face, he got up and pulled the curtains over.

«I hate this view.» he hissed.

Luna just looked surprised at him, and giggled softly. He turned around and kneeled down in front of her, lifting her chin up a little, meeting her eyes. «I know i keep asking dumb questions, but can you blame me? You worried the shit out of me.»

Luna just smiled softly. «I'm sorry.» she replied softly. «How did you know i was in this room?» she then asked him.

«Met your mother in the lobby, so she told me.»

«Oh...Okay.»

He got up on his feet again, telling her that he would just get a quick shower and join her shortly. She nodded and watched him walk away and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, and Luna took the towel off her, getting under the covers, looking up at the ceiling. She could feel her body grew heavy, and were somewhat drifting off to sleep, but her body kept shaking and flinching her awake. She sat up in the bed, the covers covering her front as Gladion walked out, seeing her looking tired and somewhat distressed. He got to the opposite of the bed and sat down, rubbing her back gently.

«I don't know how i'll be able to sleep...» she muttered.

«You'll get some sleep eventually.» he said and laid down. «Come on.»

She looked at him, as he gestured her to lay down beside him. She nodded lightly and laid down, her head resting on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her, gently running his fingers in slow circle-like motions on her upper arm. It didn't take to long before she felt herself relax, and that her shaking stopped.  Gladion noticed it too, as well as her breathing became a little calmer than what it was. He nuzzled into her forehead, giving her a soft peck before he noticed that she had finally fallen asleep.

Still holding around her, Gladion himself drifted off to sleep. It's been a couple of long days, and everyone could feel the tension as well as the fatigue for not getting proper rest. Lillie was the one who urged him to get rest, as he had started to get easily irritated, as well as the dark rings under his eyes were quite visible. He knew there was a lot to do, but Lillie insisted as it would be better for everyone, as well as he would be looking less scary after some proper rest.


	47. Future Plans

As the weeks passed, Lumiose City were almost up to its former glory. There was still a few buildings that were still getting worked on, as well as the other cities had gone back to their, almost, normal daily life. Lusamine had been getting along with Luna's parents, mostly because they kept praising her on how well her children were raised, and what a gentleman Gladion was and what a sweetheart Lillie was. Lusamine couldn't be prouder, as well as she kept praising Luna for being the lady she was. Gladion and Lillie just shaked their heads, and felt slightly relieved that she wouldn't mention the past. Luna knew about it, mostly because that Sol had told her a couple if times when he saw her, as well as he figured it would be good for her to know, being with Gladion.

Being in Snowbelle City, Luna's parents had gotten a home that was a lot bigger than their latest, and invited the Aether family to stay around if they wanted to, so they didn't need to take in to a hotel. Lusamine gladly accepted, and as Gladion was talking with their connections and Prof. Sycamore, he decided that it was for the best to start the Aether expansion in Kalos, now that they as well needed the help with homeless pokemon. Sycamore were all in for it, and would love to help on the side when needed.

«As you know, i'm studying Mega Evolution. So i would at least like to still be able to do that.»

«I won't be taking you away from your studies, professor. I can give you my word on that.»

«Ah! Très bien! Wonderful to hear, and with that...I would love to help whenever i can.»

«Au plaisir de travailler avec vous, monsieur Sycamore.»

Luna were feeling a lot better, but had occasionally a headache and had been advised by the doctor that she should be using glassed whenever reading, or watching TV. To keep her mind rested and to not strain her eyes, which would cause the headache most of the times. 

This day were as ordinary as it could get. Luna were helping her mother to prepare the dinner, as well as Gladion were out with Sycamore to find a fitting building for the coming office for Aether there. They eventually settled for an office that were close to the lab as a start, and then expand if needed in the future. When Sycamore left, Gladion kept wandering a little around Lumiose for a while, just looking. 

Ready to leave, he headed towards route 4 and Santalune City. Looking around there as he walked the streets, he found the place quite charming. Taking route 22 over to Snowbelle City, he eventually got over to Luna's place. Lusamine and Lillie had taken their leave for a while, wanting to look around the snow filled city. Luna's father, Cosmo, was outside in the igloo with his Vivillons, and noticed him approaching and gave Gladion a quick wave before he entered the house. Gladion gave a nod back before walking in the door. Getting inside, and hanging up the coat, Gladion gave a small sneeze.  

«Bless you.» Gladion looked up the stairs and saw that Luna was on her way down, but stopped and tilted her head a little at him. «Still not used to the snow?»

«Mostly the temperature change, but i'll be fine.» he muttered lightly as he took off his shoes. «Everything going fine here? Mother not being...intrusive?»

«Lusamine and Lillie left a while ago, wanting to look around Snowbelle, but no. Mom is very much impressed though.» she said, followed by a soft chuckle. «Did you find something fitting for an office?»

«For a start at least, we'll just expand if needed in the future.» 

Luna nodded. «Oui oui~. That sounds like a plan.»

«Luna! Can you watch the dinner for a while? Your father has asked me to help with the Vivillons!» They heard her mother shout from the kitchen. 

Luna just sighed. «I'll be there.» she replied and looked at Gladion, pointing in the direction before walking down the rest of the stair, heading toward the kitchen. Gladion followed after, keeping her company.

Walking into the kitchen, Celeste, Luna's mother, were already outside to help Cosmo. Luna looking into the oven, making sure the food wouldn't get burned before turning towards Gladion, as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her close. 

«You feeling alright? No headaches as of yet?»

Wrapping her arms around him, she smiled sweetly and looked up at him.«Nothing yet, but knowing how it will go, i will most likely get one later.»

«Can't have any of that.» he replied softly, giving her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

«Can't help it, as well as that's how my life is for the time being. It's just a part of the recovering now.»

«True. But i hate seeing you in discomfort.» He started. «As well as there was something that came to mind when getting over here again...»

Luna tilted her head slightly to the side, and he noticed it, making him blush lightly as he found it ridiculously cute. «Thinking about what?» she asked.

He cleared his throat. «Well...Knowing that there will be a new Aether office here, which means that i'll most likely move to Kalos...» he said, pausing and looked down at her, meeting her grey eyes. «What do you say that we get our own place?»

Luna just looked at him in surprise, but her expression changed quickly to a wide smile. «I would love that.» she replied cheerfully. «And where were you thinking of getting a place of our own?»

«Santalune City...» he muttered timidly.

«Why if i may ask?» Luna asked him, still smiling widely.

«Well...First off, i don't want to live where i work...» he started, looking at her with a lopsided smile. Luna nodded, knowing that he didn't want it to be like Aether in Alola, were the home where placed in the middle of things. «And it's close to the league, knowing that you might be champion for a while longer after you start taking challengers again, and it's close to your parents. As they keep asking you for help with the Vivillons.»

«Thinking about everything. I like that~.» She said, chuckling softly. «And yeah...Very much true that my dad keeps asking for help for the Vivillons, heh.»

He smiled softly and leaned in, locking their lips passionately for a few seconds before she had to turn around, making sure the food isn't burnt or overcooked. He let go of her as she were to check it, and took it out, making it cool down a little before, as it should be done with this dish. As Luna were working on the dish, she asked Gladion if Lusamine and Lillie knew of his plan to move to Kalos now.

«No. They will eventually though.» He replied, finding himself a glass in the cabinet and going over to the sink, tapping water into it. «Mother will be pissed, and Lillie will get upset, i'm sure of it.» he added before taking a sip.

Luna giggled softly and nodded. «It's to be expected at least.» Gladion just hummed softly in response.

After Luna were finished preparing the dinner, she called for her parents to get done, as well as asking Gladion to either call or text Lusamine or Lillie. Gladion nodded and gave Lillie a quick text, asking where they were and that the dinner were ready. He got a quick reply, saying that they were just around the corner and would be there soon. Gladion took the chance to give Luna another kiss before her parents got inside. He pulled her towards him and lifted up her chin, quickly, but softly, placing his lips on hers. Luna was taken by surprise, but kissed him back. They quickly parted as they heard the door open up.

Celeste and Cosmo then got inside and took off their jackets and boots. Celeste walking into the kitchen, finding Gladion on his way out to the living room, where Celeste had ordered Cosmo to take place until she called him. Luna and Celeste then got the table ready with plates and cutlery, and as they worked on that, Lillie and Lusamine got back. After a while, everyone got to the dinner table and started to eat. After being there for a while, Lusamine were still very much impressed by the food, to impressed according to Gladion and Lillie.

After the dinner, everyone found their way to the living room, talking for most of the evening. Gladion and Luna took their leave, deciding that they wanted to look at properties in Santalune, just to make sure they knew what they wanted, and possibly got what they wanted when the time came along.


	48. Unplanned Future

Wandering around Santalune City, looking around, they eventually found a place they figured were going to be 'their' place. Not planning to much as of yet, other than to get a place, or much less, a house. Gladion didn't really want a house to being with, but as Luna kept talking about it on the way over to the city, he started to like the idea. More convenient in the long run, and if it became to much, they could just sell again and move to a smaller place. 

They finished looking around, and headed back to Snowbelle City, as it had started to get late. Knowing that the others were most likely in bed, sleeping or trying to sleep, they enterd silently, and found their way up to their room as silent as possible. Once in the room, Luna walked into the bathroom first, getting herself ready for bed before walking out, letting Gladion go in after her. Luna got under the covers and laid down on her stomach as she found the book she was currently reading, thinking on continuing to read it until she got tired.

Gladion walked out and saw her laying there, reading, the covers framing her body. Gladion took a few steps back, locking the door silently, as for her to not notice before finding his way to the bed, crawling over on top of her, lightly putting his weight on her. He put his chin on her shoulder, and wrapped his arms around her, sliding them under her gently. 

«What are you reading?» he asked softly.

«Nothing of importance, it's just to get me tired.» she replied. He hummed softly as he planted a kiss on her neck.

He reached for the book, put the bookmark in and closed it, putting it on the nightstand. As he did, Luna took off the glasses she had put on, placing them on the nightstand as well. A soft sigh escaped her as Gladion kept planting kisses on her neck and shoulders, lightly sucking on a few places, giving her hickies. His hands found their way up to her breasts, gently cupping them as his fingers gently ran over her nips. 

Her breath had slightly started to become ragged. «Gladion...There are more people around...» she lightly said to him.

«You better be quiet then.» he murmured.

Slowly dragging the covers down off her, his crotch were placed on her rear as he kept on softly massaging her breasts and softly planting kisses on her neck and shoulders. He moved her hair to the side, trailing his lips down her back, between her shoulder blades and all the way down to her rear, gently brushing his teeth on her skin as he tugged her underwear off. Placing his hands on her hips, he moved her rear up, which surprised her with the sudden tug on her. 

Using his thumbs to spread her cheeks, he leaned in, placing his lips on hers, letting his tongue gently brush over her. A soft gasp escaped from her as he did, his tongue gently hitting all the right places, as well as gently entering her, which made her give off a soft squeak as her breath gradually got more and more ragged. He continued for a while, just slowly tasting and working her up, lightly groping her rear.

Pulling away, he licked his lips as he tugged down his own boxers, crawling back on top of her, his length gently laying on her rear as he gave her a few kisses on the base of her neck before guiding himself into her, slowly thrusting into her. Luna bit her lower lip, muffling the soft moans of hers. Gladion hunched over her, thrusting into her steadily, his hands beside her upper waist and close to her body to keep her steady, as well as his lips were on her shoulders, gently nibbling and brushing his lips over her skin, his hot breath tickling her sensually.

He picked up the pace, his breath getting more ragged as he kept on going. Her inner walls spasming around him, his member throbbing as he kept thrusting into her. She started to clench the sheets as well as she couldn't really manage to muffle her moans anymore, so she dug her face into the pillow, muffling it to the best of her ability. Feeling her inner walls tightly clench around him, and her body tensing up, she bit the pillow as she reached the end of her run. Gladion slowed down a bit, dragging the pleasure she felt out more. Feeling the tightness around him, it didn't take to long before he reached his end of the run, thrusting into her hard as he did, letting out a soft groan. His lower jaw trembling from the intense pleasure, as well as her body were lightly trembling from the pleasure she felt. 

Letting his weight down onto her, he slid his arms under her, holding around her tightly. Both breathing rather heavily as he rolled over to the side, still holding her close as he nuzzled into her neck. Laying in that position, catching their breaths, he eventually pulled out of her, and she turned around, facing him. He was about to say something but got interrupted by her lips on his. He quickly returned the kiss, which ended up with more soft kisses and slowly turned into a make out session between the two, their tongues gently and gracefully caressing each other. 

He still held her close as they broke the heavy kissing, their foreheads touching as their eyes met. Still catching their breaths, she gave him a soft smile, and he couldn't help himself but to smile back at her. Quickly planting his lips on her neck again, he gave her a few more hickies before he forced her to turn, only to pull her close to him again, nuzzling into her neck all over. Ciel, her older brother had just arrived home as they were in the middle of things, and it was awkward to silently walk past the room to his own. They were either watching a movie with an intense scene, or they were doing it themselves, only the morning would tell if something went down.

They both slowly drifted off to sleep. Luna fell asleep first, and as she did, Gladion reached for the covers and pulled them over both of them before he drifted off. If it was the real deal, then Ciel couldn't wait until the next morning, only to tease her silently.

Them both woke up the next day by some loud crash happening down stairs somewhere. Luna abruptly sat up, her adrenaline level shot up, thinking the worst. Gladion slightly sat up as well, and noticed Luna's panicked expression. Gladion sat up more, rubbing her back as she kept staring at the door with wide eyes. 

«It's fine, Luna...It's probably nothing.» he said in a hushed voice.

After he said that, they could hear her mother shout at Ciel. «Ciel! What are you doing!? Don't you have work to do!? We don't need you here if you are going to ruin the new house!!» she shouted at him in anger.

Luna hung her head and sighed in relief, while Gladion just lightly snorted. Luna just sent him a glare, which Gladion noticed. «Not laughing at you...» he muttered.

Luna just hummed softly in response as she looked at him unamused. She sighed again and dropped down onto the bed again, placing her hand on her forehead as her brows slightly furrowed. Gladion laid down as well, but leaned over her.

«Good morning~.» He murmured to her, giving her a soft smirk.

Luna just looked up at him with a small pout, but as she was about to tell him off, he placed his lips on hers, giving her a couple of soft kisses. She kissed him back, and couldn't keep the pout on her lips for long, as it quickly got replaced with a soft smile. 

«Bonjour~.» she softly replied to him.

«Did you get a headache because of that?» he asked, nodding towards the door. She just hummed softly. «We'll just lay here for a while then.» he added, getting off of her.

As he did, she rolled to her side, and snuggled up close to him, reaching for his hand and intertwined their fingers. He nuzzled into her forehead, giving her a light peck, as well as running his hand gently up and down on her side, taking in her soft curve and feeling her soft, silk like skin. There was still some more chaos down stairs, but they ignored it to the best of their ability, knowing that Ciel were useless whenever he was around.

They eventually got down stairs, and joined everyone when Luna was feeling a little better. Lillie and Lusamine were still sleeping, so Luna felt relieved that they didn't hear the chaos from a little earlier. Eating breakfast and taking the morning slow, Gladion and Luna eventually took their leave to Lumiose, as she wanted to see where the new Aether office would be.


	49. Sibling Love

Two weeks passed, and Gladion, Lillie and Lusamine were back in Alola. Before taking the trip to Alola again, Gladion and Luna had planned their new home in Santalune City, and gotten over with whatever of papers to that and finished picking a layout for their new home. It was exciting. Luna were acting the most excited, but Gladion was equally as is, just masking it better than her. While Gladion got whatever of preparations done in Alola, Luna would keep a close eye on the building process, letting him know with whatever of details whenever they came around. Lillie and Lusamine still didn't know, as well as Luna's family didn't know as of yet. They decided to tell everyone when the place was done, and some time before he would move over permanently.

Luna had gotten better, and started to take on  new challengers at the league, but still had to cut it to only a few a day, which she didn't mind. For her, it meant more planning on their new home, which she enjoyed. As well as instead of her coming over for the holidays to Alola, she would stay in Kalos, making sure everything were going right.

After a few days being back in Alola, Lillie had noticed that he were more chipper than usual when leaving Kalos, which he would either be incredibly grumpy or easily irritated about everything. She decided to ask him, and were on her way over to the office. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Gladion just took a quick look over at the door, before he looked down at the papers again. «It's open.»

Lillie hesitated a little, but opened the door and walked in. «Brother...?»

«Hmm?» he hummed softly.

«What is going on? Have you...broken up with Luna?»

Gladion looked up at her with an unamused look. «No. Why do you think that?»

«Okay...It's just that you seem more chipper that usual after leaving.» she said and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. «I'm just curious really...»

He sighed, and put the pen down. «Might as well...» he said, followed by a soft sigh.

Lillie looked at him in horror. «Might what? What's going on?»

«I'm planning to move to Kalos.» he flatly told her as he sat back in the chair, meeting her surprised expression.

They sat there in silence for a while before she muttered softly. «No...That's a lie. That has to be a lie...»

Gladion shaked his head. «Not lying.»

Lillie started to look around the room, trying find a clever reply or an answer. She swallowed thickly. «Where are you going to live? You can't live with Luna and her parents...And i won't allow you to sleep in the office there...Not a chance.» she said, shaking her head as she crossed her arms.

Gladion just rolled his eyes. «Not going to be living at the office...I'm pretty tired of that already.» he said, looking around the office they were sitting in. «And our place will is under construction...Well...Starting soon at least.»

Lillie just looked at him with wide eyes, not sure if he actually told the truth or not, she could never tell. She gave something that sounded like horrified squeak, something that he certainly haven't heard coming from her before. He just looked at her in a slight surprise, mixed with horror. 

«What....? What kind of a sound what that!?» he exclaimed.

«I don't know...It just happened.» she replied, lightly muttering it. Gathering her thoughts a little, and getting her composure back. «What about Aether here? You were suppose to take over...»

«Does it look like i'll ever take over this place?» he asked her. «Mother has been on my throat since day 1...As well as i can run Aether from a different region anyway.»

Lillie nodded. «What about mother then?»

«She runs this place anyway...Whatever of decisions i have made, she have overrun them every time. I'm sure she'll be fine.»

«Are you going to tell her? That you are planning to move away...?»

«Eventually. For now, i'm still here.»

«Can i and Sol come and visit...?» she asked, sounding sad.

Gladion just smiled softly. «Of course. Whenever you want. I believe Luna would like that as well.»

Lillie nodded and smiled sweetly. «What about mom then? Is she allowed to visit?»

«She is allowed to tag along, but she will have to sleep at the office.» he replied in a jokingly manner. Lillie didn't catch the sarcasm and got up from the chair and over at him, with her hand raised, ready to give him a light slap. Gladion started to sink down in the chair, turning towards her, his hands up, being ready to catch her hands if she decided to strike him.

«She's our mother! She can't sleep at the office!» she hissed. 

Gladion were looking at her with big eyes as he managed to get a grip of her wrists, in good time before she got around to give him a slap on the back of his head. «I'm joking! I'm just joking!.....Sheese...» 

«You better be joking......» she hissed.

«Sorry...» he muttered silently. He let go of her wrists when he figured it was 'safe' again, only for her to give him a slap across his head anyway. «Ow!» he hissed at her, giving her a glare.

«You still deserved it...I know mom has done shit you don't like...But that is WAY in the past now. Stop grudging so hard on her!»

«Easier said than done...» he muttered. 

Lillie stood her ground beside him, making him feel quite intimidated by the glare she sent him. She cleared her throat and left his side, and started to walk towards the door. She opened it, but before walking out, she turned towards him. «You better tell mom at some point, or i will do it for you!» she hissed and left, slamming the door shut behind her.

He flinched as the door got slammed shut, sitting in the chair and looking dumbfounded at the door for a while before snapping somewhat out of it, continuing to work on what he were already working on. Almost done with whatever of papers after an hour, he flinched as the door opened up, and were expecting a pissed off Lillie. Instead, Wicke walked in and noticed that he flinched and staring rather wide eyed at her.

«Oh, I'm sorry i spooked you, master Gladion.» she said softly, giving him a sweet smile, approaching him at the desk.

Gladion sighed in relief. «It's fine...I thought it was Lillie who came in again...» he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Wicke didn't understand why he was on alert because of Lillie, as she was always so sweet and caring. «Oh, i see.» she muttered softly. «Well...Here are the rest of the documents that you asked for, as well some new ones that just came in. I haven't managed to take a look at them yet.»

«Thanks, and that's fine. I'll go over them.» he said and took them off her hands.

Wicke smiled sweetly to him. «Is miss Luna doing alright? Miss Lillie told me that she had gotten herself a concussion those weeks back.»

«She is better. Still have a few headaches because of it occasionally.» he replied, parting the documents to each of their bundle.

Wicke nodded. «At least she is better.» she said sweetly. She then leaned down a little to him. «Congrats on getting your own place in Kalos.» she said softly.

«What...?» he muttered timidly. He was sure that he didn't tell her, and were sure that Lillie didn't either, as she just recently got to know it herself. «How did you...?» he started.

Wicke just pointed at the documents that were on his desk. «They came in today, and as i said, i haven't taken a look at them...At least not a good one.» She said with a smile. She then turned on her heels and walked out.

Gladion was just looking dumbfounded at her as well now. Now he was sure that Lusamine would have seen them, as they usually always got to her office first, and now he just started to wait for her to storm into his, shouting questions. 

As the day went on, Lusamine didn't arrive, which was as surprise in itself, as she usually would. Instead, Lillie came back occasionally, once with Sol, as she had told him that he was going to move to Kalos eventually. He kept saying that it was thanks to him that he and Luna eventually got together, taking all the credit.

«It wouldn't have happened if  _ Wingman Champ _ wasn't around.» he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Gladion. Lillie just giggled at it, while Gladion kept his glare at him while working on the rest of the documents for the day.

«That was the most embarrassing day in my life...» Gladion muttered.

«Maybe, but look where it got you!» he said, grinning. «Wingman Champ saved the day once again~.» he said in a singsong voice.

Gladion growled to himself, giving the Alolan champion a glare before burying himself into the documents again. Sol kept on praising himself for a while, being so proud that he, again, helped Gladion with something. Gladion didn't want to admit it, and Lillie were sitting beside him, trying to tell him to calm down, and that her brother would probably throw him out of the windows if he didn't shut up soon.

«Hah! Try me.» he said, laughing.

«Say that again...?» Gladion hissed, giving him a death glare.

Sol swallowed thickly. «I'm out!» she said, getting up from the chair and hurrying out. Lillie just shaked her head and followed after him, giving Gladion a wave as they left the office.

The evening crept on, and Gladion managed to get the documents signed and ready to send for the next day. He gave a soft sigh as he got up from the chair, heading back to the mansion for the night, as it would be very busy around Aether until he would move to Kalos.


	50. New Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of small time skips now... Sorry about that. heh.

A month passed, and Gladion had eventually told Lusamine that he were going to move to Kalos in the near future. She wasn't happy about it, and tried to make him change his mind, insisting that he had to stay around and that the company were dependent on him. Gladion just rolled his eyes, knowing fully well that that was not the case. Lillie tried to calm her down, but Lusamine just kept on going. He did understand to an extent that it was upsetting that he would leave, but he still had his own life, and the fact that all of Aether knew, that the two of them were fighting more than discussing or talk casually about the company. He didn't see a way out of it, other than to move away, and far away as well.

For the past month, Luna had kept him updated with how the building of their place were going, and it had started to take shape of a house for once, it was just now to get the rooms inside done, and start decorating, which he would mostly leave up to Luna. What else had changed with both Luna and Gladion was that their markings had gotten a few more flowers added, that were completely different from each of their own. Gladion did notice it first, as the marking was on his chest. As he did study it an evening, he noticed there was three more and different flower types added to it. Not knowing why, he gave Luna a quick text, asking if she were having the same thing happening to her.

_ I haven't really noticed anything, but i haven't really looked either. I'll take a look later and let you know~. Oui? -  _ **_Luna_ **

_ Sure. I just got curious. -  _ **_Gladion_ **

Not sure why, but as it didn't hurt in any way, he didn't care to much about it and let it slide to the back of his mind. Luna was also much better. Less painful headaches as well as they didn't happen as often anymore. She were also more at the league, with the company of Diantha most of the times, her being worried for her after the Yveltal incident. Cassius had also contacted Luna, confirming her suspicion that someone had hacked into the system. He told her that the person who did it were quite good, as he couldn't find any traces of them.

«They hid their tracks pretty well...So if you want me to figure out who they were, it will take longer if you are okay with that...And sorry for not getting to you sooner than this.» he said.

«That's alright. We do at least know it happened in Snowbelle City and that whoever did it isn't to fond of me.» she replied, followed by a soft chuckle. 

As they had figured out, it started in Snowbelle City, and that Yveltal were angered by something or someone, but that will be a mystery that never will be solved. Luna's parents were still quite worried about her, knowing that she were still the champion and had the big responsibility on her shoulders about keeping the region 'safe' whenever something were to happen. Luna were highly considering just giving up her title, but still felt that she had to give it up fair and square.

This evening, Luna decided to check on the marking of hers, and thought of the stuff Gladion told her and asked her about. She did notice a few more flowers, and couldn't pinpoint as of why they were there, nor what they would mean. Like Gladion, she didn't care as it didn't hurt, but she told him that she had the same thing going on. 

Not really thinking more about it, her older brother were all over her, teasing her and whatnot. He did mention what he heard that one night, which made her blush like mad, giving him a slap on his arm, telling him off and that it wasn't any of his business. As well as she decided to hit him back one way or another.

«Go and get yourself a job already!» she hissed.

«I'm a freelance writer! I make articles sound awesome~.» he said proudly.

«Where is your so called 'awesome' articles then? Hmm??» she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

«They...are somewhere...» he muttered timidly, giving her a lopsided smile.

«As i thought...You don't do shit!» she added.

«Oh? And what about you then champ? What do you do?» he hissed back at her.

«If you didn't notice, i, again, saved Kalos!» Ciel didn't know how to reply to that and just stood there in silence. Luna just nodded. «That's what i thought.» she added, hissing it.

Ciel then scoffed at her. «Whatever...The fact that you and this edgy flower boy of yours are moving in together soon means there will be small Luna's or Gladion's running around soon...According to how much he is 'all over' you.»

Luna blushed into a tamato berry and couldn't really reply to what he said before he hurried out of the living room. Celeste, their mother, had heard it all and just chuckled lightly as she walked in. She walked up to Luna, who was a blushing mess and placed her hand on her shoulder, making Luna flinch.

«Don't you listen to him, honey. He's just jealous that you have a future and he's still running around like a headless Fletchling.» 

As she said that, Luna snorted lightly, ending up giggling softly. Celeste then exclaimed on how happy she was that they would get their own place, and hopefully get their own family, and that she couldn't wait to be a grandmother. She walked into the kitchen, imagine grandkids running around and laughing. The sudden talk about kids made Luna think.

_ Did the new additions on our markings mean our future children's names...? _

She decided to retreat to her room, finding her laptop and do some research of what flowers they were. Not finding a lot, she found at least the names of the flowers, and she could say that she liked them, keeping the 'flower' name tradition if kids were to arrive. Not wanting to over think about it, she did at least know the names of the flowers, and the they would just have to see what the future brings.

She did tell Gladion about it through texts, but what she didn't know was that he was slightly panicking about it. He didn't tell Luna that he was, as he didn't want her to worry. Taking a quick look at the mark, it just made it more real when he saw the new additions on his skin. Sitting in the edge of his bed in Alola, the marking seemed to have a deeper meaning than he initially thought and it was slightly terrifying.

_ Names of their future children... Why did that appear now...?  _

His mind got full of questions, but didn't say anything to Luna about it, as she might had figured that out already, or that she didn't care, as she was quite the chipper soul, looking quite bright on the future, no matter what happend. After the Yveltal incident, she kept telling everyone that everything will be fine, but he could see that she were suffering the most from it, as everything that were loud could make her tense up like nothing, and become alert in mere seconds, at least it calmed down a lot before he left for Alola again. At least it wasn't long until their house were done, so he could get his ass moving to Kalos, slightly hoping that it would be mostly done by the next month.


	51. Memory Lane

The last month went rather slow for Gladion as the excitement levels of moving to Kalos skyrocketed when Luna gave him the final update. Their house were done, and she had started to put in furniture, as well as she had moved in already. It wasn't to long before Gladion also would get over to Kalos, start a new life there, with Luna. He had a lot of sleepless nights, just thinking and scripting everything and how it will work out between him and Luna in his mind. He had 'planned' every single detail. He basically couldn't wait, but masked his emotions to the fullest, not wanting anyone to see how excited he really felt.

The new additions on their markings had grown larger, like flower about to sprout into full bloom at any second. Luna had also started to feel quite nauseous after she ate something in the morning, as well that she had started to crave whatever of crazy food combinations, which was odd for being her. Little did she think that she was carrying precious cargo. She didn't mention it to Gladion, just thinking that her nausea and weird cravings were a side effect from the headaches.

She had a new appointment with the doctor in Lumiose, to see if her concussion had given her some major after effects, other than her eye became a bit blurry, so she needs glasses whenever she's reading or watching TV. That appointment weren't going to happen until the next month, so she didn't bother to get anything checked until then. Walking around in their new house, it was feeling quite empty, so Luna usually went shopping whenever her mother had time, knowing she didn't want to be alone while her father were working on his Vivillons. Luna's Vivillon had tagged along with her, making it's home in their coming garden, that Luna herself had designed and were quite proud of. She couldn't wait to see it done. 

Gladion were doing the final preparations before he would leave, and get started in Kalos. It was only in about a week or two that he would be taking the trip over, so whenever he was done for the day, he packed whatever down, getting his stuff ready for the flight over, other than the necessities he needed for the coming weeks. Lusamine had calmed down after he told her that he were going to move to Kalos. She were still not very happy about it, but had at least calmed down on pestering him to stay.

Gladion was packing some of his stuff down into boxes when Lillie knocked on the door and walked in. Gladion gave her a quick look before continuing to pack. «What?» he asked, not really paying any attention to her.

«You can't go...» she muttered. It had recently started to go up for her that he was actually going to leave, again. 

«I'm leaving whether you want it or not, Lillie.» he replied.

«...Lunatoldmethatshejustbrokeupwithyou...!» she said loudly and quickly, trying to get his attention.

Gladion just sighed. «I doubt that.»

«B-b-but y-you can't go!!! I'm not ready for that!» she added quickly, crossing her arms and started to pout.

Gladion sighed loudly again. «I'm aware that you are not 'ready' for it. But please...I'm not dying, and you know that i'll be fine.» he said, looking over at her. «You are still allowed to visit.» Lillie made one of her weird squeal like noises, making Gladion look at her with a mixture of surprise and horror. «And stop doing those noises!....It's creeping me out...» he added, finding a new box to pack more stuff. «And it makes me want to move even faster...» he muttered.

«Uuuugggghhhh!!» she groaned loudly. 

«For the love of Arceus...Please Lillie, not now!» he hissed.

They kept on going back and forth for a while, at least until Gladion got a text from Luna. Lillie stopped talking, just looking at him as he dug the phone out of his pocket, opening the message. 

«Is it from Luna?» Lillie asked.

«It is.» he flatly replied. He opened the message and got wide eyed, with a blush appearing on his face.

Lillie noticed and were about to lean over, looking at what he got. He quickly locked the phone and put it into his pocket again. «What was it?» she asked.

«My eyes only...» he replied in a hurry, clearing his throat. The blush quite apparent on his cheeks.

«Ooh...» she said, a blush appearing on her cheeks as well.

Luna had gotten the idea to send him naughty pictures once in a while. Luna enjoyed it, knowing fully well that he became a flustered blushing mess. It was usually her in some new and sexy lingerie, and usually a caption of 'see you soon' or 'wish you were here'. Gladion would never admit it, but he enjoyed it. Lillie just silently retreated as he continued to pack, as she found it awkward after Luna sending a picture of herself like that. She silently muttered that they should grow up and stop doing stuff like that, but she even started to think if she should do it herself. Lillie and Sol had been dating for a while, and they were happy. Sol were a great guy, just the child in him could get unbearable most of the time. At least Lillie found it charming and fun.

Later that day, Gladion finished packing his stuff, and got it ready to move it over to the aircraft and fly it over to Kalos. Before doing that, he decided to take a quick look around Aether and the islands. It being the start of winter, it was getting a bit on the colder side at night in Alola. He started at Akala Island, just looking around, reliving some memories as he passed a few places.

The most terrifying memories were when he still were a part of Team Skull, doing their dirty work, as well as meeting Sol and Hau for the first time, when they had recently started their Trials. Being a part of the Necrozma battle and seeing what Ultra Beasts did to his family at the time were horrendous. Not something he would like to remember. At least it calmed down after he left for Kanto and Johto to train, getting a step closer to beat Sol. That never happened. Sol seemed to know every move he made, to the point that Gladion stopped showing up, and instead dedicated his time to Aether, thinking on taking over at some point.

Then the meetings with the different champions were settled and about to start. Not knowing much of it at the time, and who everyone was. Thinking back, it was probably love at first sight when he bumped into Luna, only to get drawn into her grey eyes. It wasn't until later, when the marking on his chest had started to painfully grow on him that it also, slowly, went up for him that he did like her. It was only after the first kiss of theirs that he fully knew.

_ She is everything... _

Thinking about it made him blush, not noticing that he were already at Royal Avenue, in front of the Royal Dome. Looking around, the memories he wasn't to fond of came to mind. As many times he had been there, along with Luna as well, and the fact that he ended up in a fist fight most of the times were utterly embarrassing to think of. As well as Luna had to break them up all the time. He couldn't count how many times he ended up with a blue eye or a bruised nose, and Luna who lost her English facade, scolding him in Kalosian. He couldn't remember what she said, as she were talking to fast for him to even understand anything. He just kept staring at her with wide eyes. It was also the times when he first saw her furious, at him, and that was terrifying.

Continuing to Poni Island, he took the Charizard up to the Altar of Sunne, watching the sunset. Well, she was watching the sunset because he was to busy looking at her, so he didn't remember what happened in the horizon.

«By Arceus...All that happened 5 years ago...What a cheesy kid i was...» he groaned to himself, looking up at the altar. He could feel himself smile softly, followed by a soft chuckle.

He shaked his head, turning around and decided to walk down the stairs and Vast Poni Canyon, taking his time through the routes over to Seafolk Village. Standing at the docks, waiting for a boat to arrive, he stared out at the open sea.

_ I got the girl...And i'll make her mine...Eventually... _


	52. Bienvenue à la maison

A week and a half went before Gladion were done with the latest documents before leaving. A week prior, he had sent most of his stuff to Kalos, letting Luna know that they would arrive and that she could decided what she wanted to do with he boxes. Either unpack, or just leave them for him to unpack them himself. At the time, she said that she most likely would unpack them, as she didn't want a mountain of boxes around their place, which Gladion found funny. The nausea Luna felt had gradually gotten worse, especially in the early morning hours. She still didn't want to get herself fully checked until the appointment she already had.

Celeste, her mother, had told her several times that she should get herself checked, no matter if she already had an appointment or not in the coming weeks. Luna didn't listen, she just nodded and replied politely, not doing anything more about it. Her father, Cosmo, kept telling his wife that Luna can do as she pleases.

«She's a grown woman now, honey. I'm sure she can take care of herself.»

Celeste would just sent him a glare, which made him raise his hands in defeat every time. «That doesn't mean i'm stopping being her mother! And i certainly don't stop worrying about her!» she would usually hiss back at him. 

«Mom...I don't see the point of a check up of it, as it might as well be another side effect of the headaches that the concussion caused me.» 

«I know, which is why i want you to get checked! You did say they even got worse!»

«Oui...Oui...» she lightly replied, followed by a sigh.

Gladion should arrive in Kalos in a day or two, depending on Lusamine, if she managed to make more work for him, only to delay his departure. In that week and a half, she did what she could to delay him leaving, but in the end, she couldn't find anything more work to give him. It was a big move, and he sure felt a bit anxious about it, but at the same time, very excited. 

Getting back to the mansion, packing the remaining stuff needed before getting ready to the flight over the same evening. Lillie had finally gotten over him leaving, but were still quite upset about it. Evening creeping on slowly, and he were quite done with being around Aether already, as Lusamine kept asking him whatever of questions.

«Am i even allowed to visit?»

«Yes...» he muttered, taking a sip of the coffee.

«How are you going to survive in Kalos? Alone?»

«I'm not alone...I'm living with Luna, if you haven't noticed that yet.»

Lillie were sitting on the side, just listening to it, and couldn't help but to sigh softly, giggling a little once in a while, as it was quite the scene. Gladion kept his cool to the fullest, but knowing how their mother were, he would sure explode in anger at some point.

«Why are you even drinking coffee this late? You are suppose to sleep on the flight!» Lusamine said and took the cup out of his hands.

«Wha...?!.....Mom! Come on!» he hissed. 

She put it on the table shaking her head. «No! No more coffee for you, young man!» she said and placed her hands on her hips.

Both Lillie and Gladion just looked at her unamused. Gladion sighed. «Whatever...I'm leaving soon anyway.»

It kept going on until he were about to leave. Gladion found his bag and walked out towards the aircraft that was waiting for him, Lillie following with him over. Lusamine were inside of Aether, looking out from the windows, not going to say goodbye to him, hoping that he'll stay around and cancel it all. He and Lillie hugged before she walked off, trying to find their mother and drag her down. She did find her, but didn't manage to drag him down, so Lillie just waved at him. Gladion walked into the aircraft and waved back at them both before closing the door and taking a seat. One up in the air, and a few hours away from Alola, Lillie sent him a text message. 

_ Mom started crying... -  _ **_Lillie_ **

Gladion rolled his eyes, but felt flattered that she actually would miss him, despite their relationship being quite the rocky one. It was at least a good feeling to know that there was some love left for him and Lillie, at least enough to miss them.

**-Flight Skip-**

After the long flight, he were finally in Kalos, and on his way to Santalune City, seeing the house for the first time, and Luna again after two and a half month. Getting into the driveway, Gladion got out of the taxi and just looked at the front of the house a little before paying the taxi driver, just to get the guy leave. One the taxi left, Gladion stood there, just looking for a while.

«Home sweet home...i guess?» he muttered to himself.

Taking his bag over his shoulder, he found the key Luna had sent to him a month back. He unlocked the door and walked in, and locked the door behind him. Not sure why, but he felt quite at home as he walked in.

_ Just missing kids... _

The thought made him blush like mad and he got incredibly flustered, but he didn't deny it that he had been thinking of that. He just needed to, somehow, bring the topic up with Luna and hear what she were thinking of it. Standing there, calming down before walking in more, he suddenly heard a cry from a pokemon in a different room. Taking off his shoes,  and placing his bag on the floor beside them, he followed after the cries. Opening a door, he looked into the kitchen, and found Luna sitting with the breakfast isle, poking her Alolan Vulpix gently. It did seem that it enjoyed it, giving pleasant cries.

«Luna?» he called for her, surprised to see her awak, as it was quite late.

Luna looked over at him in surprise. «Gladion? I thought you wouldn't be here until tomorrow morning...?»

Gladion walked over to her. «Managed to get done a bit earlier and left earlier. Why are you still up though?»

Luna nodded lightly. «Oh, alright. And i'm just feeling nauseous...It'll go away after a while.»

«And after a while means...?»

«I don't know...» she muttered, followed by a soft sigh. She looked at the pokemon a little before looking up at him again, smiling softly. «Bienvenue à la maison~.»

Gladion just smiled softly back. «Merci. Bon d'être à la maison.» he replied, leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on her lips. Luna just smiled softly at him. «How long have you been up though?»

She gave a sheepish chuckle. «A while really. I did go to sleep, but i woke up again after an hour, being nauseous...And here i am. Still very much nauseous and awake, with Neige.» she replied, pointing her finger at the pokemon as it bumped it's nose onto the tip, giving a soft, but pleasant cry. He was about to say something, but got interrupted by a yawn escaping him. Luna giggled softly and got off the chair. «Let's go to bed...I might as well try and get some sleep despite feeling nauseous.» Gladion hummed softly and followed after her.

On the way up, he picked up his bag and followed after her to the bedroom. Luna let the pokemon roam around, as it usually just went to sleep in one of the chairs in the living room. Looking around, Gladion found the place quite bare, with nothing on the walls, and as little furniture as possible. Luna also told him that she put most of his boxes from the other week into his home office, so he'll have to sort that out himself, which he nodded at. 

As Luna kept walking in front of him, his eyes kept looking down at her hips. The soft sways and movements she made were mesmerizing to him, to the point that he almost didn't notice that she stopped and opened a door. She smiled softly and walked in, revealing the bedroom they would share.

«There isn't really much in here either, but at least we don't have to sleep on the floor.» she said.

«That's a good thing. Wouldn't want the champ of Kalos to sleep on the floor, would we?» he said, giving her a smirk.

Luna just giggled softly, going to the side of the bed that she had claimed. Gladion took the other, placing his bag beside it and started to strip down. Luna were in her PJs, so she got right in under the covers. Gladion joined her shortly, scooting close to her as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. Luna chuckled softly as he nuzzled into her neck. He didn't know how tired he was from the flight, as he fell asleep pretty much right away when he closed his eyes. Luna were awake for a little longer, making sure that she weren't as nauseous before trying to get some sleep again.


	53. Best News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll mention it again...There will be A LOT of time skips going forward. Sorry about that, and i hope you don't really mind. Thank you~.

Gladion had now been there for two weeks, and finally gotten used to be there. The first week, he kept tossing and turning in his sleep, which ended up with Luna getting his arm on her face a few times, waking her up. With a soft sigh, she just pulled his arm around her, which made him usually shift in his sleep, pulling her close and nuzzling into her neck. Gladion had also been in Lumiose, setting up the office there before it's launch, making sure everything is as it should be, and up to the regular Aether standards.

Luna's parents and friends had been over a few times already, and Shauna had started to ask her about kids, since she wanted to be an auntie. Gladion was in his home office at the time, unpacking and placing around his stuff. As he were done with one of the boxes one day, he were walking down the stairs, and heard the girls talk about it. He stopped and decided to listen for a little, which ended up being quite a while.

«Luna! When do you think you and Gladion will have kids?» Shauna asked quite cheerfully.

«I know that you want to be an 'auntie' already, but i'm not sure.» she replied, followed by a soft giggle. «Haven't really talked about it either with him...» she added.

«I know you want to, and they will be so cute! Tiny Luna's or Gladion's running around!» she said, squealing gleefully. «Probably a bit to fast, as you have just recently moved in together, but it's never too late to start!» she added, giving her a suggestive wink.

Luna blushed and sighed. «By Arceus Shauna...» Shauna just giggled.            

Shauna then got a text and decided to check it. She then gasped in horror, saying that she had to leave right away, and that she had forgotten that she and Trevor were going to watch Tierno in a dance competition in Lumiose. She grabbed her stuff and hurried out, almost crashing into Gladion as she swung the door open, almost hitting him in the face with it. She apologized and left, leaving the two looking at the door dumbfounded. 

The two looked at each other and chuckled softly. «Quite eager to leave. What for?»

«Tierno is in a dance competition, and she and Trevor were going to watch and cheer on him.» She said, smiling softly. She then blushed lightly. «Did you hear anything that we talked about?»

Noticing the faint blush on her face, he decided to use a white lie, not making her more uncomfortable. «Not much...Heard some talk about kids, and that was about it.»

Luna blushed even more. «Oh...Okay.» she muttered softly. «What about it?» she then asked.

«Hmm? About what?» he asked as he walked into the kitchen, planning to get a glass of water.

«Kids?» she timidly muttered. 

«Don't mind them.» he flatly replied. 

Luna just watched him walk into the kitchen, disappearing behind the wall. Not sure if he got it or not, she walked after him, standing in the doorway. «Gladion...?»

He hummed softly. «Yeah..?» as he filled the glass he found with tap water. One the glass was full, he took a sip and turned around, facing her. «What?» he asked, taking another sip.

«Do you want kids?» she flatly asked him.

«Sometime i guess...Why?» he asked before starting to feel nervous. «You pregnant!?» he exclaimed, looking at her with big eyes.

Luna rolled her eyes and shaked her head lightly. «Pffft....I wish.»

With a silent sigh of relief from them both, Luna went back to whatever she was doing, and Gladion got back up to his home office, finishing placing things and unpacking the rest of the boxes. The day went on, and the evening came slowly, which they both ended up in the living room, just cuddling while watching a show of sorts. Once they had watched a few of those episodes, they decided to head to bed, as he would be going to Lumiose again, having a few words with Prof. Sycamore before going over a few documents. Luna were going to the league, taking on a few new challengers, if any did show up that is.

**-Weekly Time Skip-**

Gladion had left earlier that morning to Lumiose, as Prof. Sycamore had a few questions before going to the office, doing final preparations, and going over whatever his employees would be doing. Luna were on her way to the doctor, for a check up regarding her headaches, as well as the nausea she was feeling  lately. She was sitting in the waiting room, watching whoever else were around, minding their own business. It was quite busy today apparently, as people came as quickly as others were done.

After his appointment, she was planning to get over to the Aether office and take a look on how it came along, and probably get a few clues if Gladion were a good boss or not. Her name eventually got called up, and she went inside. Her headaches had subdued a lot, but the doc. were worried if it was because of the nausea she felt, which could be a side effect. He decided to take a few blood samples, and make her wait until they were ready, so she could get medication for it. One they were ready, the doc. called her in again, only congratulate her, which confused her.

«I have to congratulate you, miss champion.» he said sweetly to her.

«Why?...» she asked, clearly surprised and not sure why he did it.

«Your headaches, which was caused by the concussion you got months ago. I'll admit that i got a bit scared when you mentioned that you were nauseous, but there wasn't anything to worry about.» he said.

«Why am i nauseous? Is there something wrong?» she asked, swallowing thickly as she waited for a reply.

He paused and just shaked his head as a 'no' to her question. He cleared his throat lightly. «You are pregnant.» he flatly said to her, with a warm smile.

«.....What?.....» was all she managed to get out. 

The doctor found the papers and explained what he saw in the blood samples she gave a few minutes earlier. She got a copy of the document, saying that she was pregnant and how long she had been. She forgot to go over to the office and just went straight home, not sure how she even got pregnant in the first place. Her mind were racing as she walked through route 4, back to Santalune City.

_ We always used protection...didn't we...? _

As she got back to their house, she walked in and hurried into the kitchen, found herself a glass and filled it with water, gulping it down. She sat down at the dining table, finding the papers and looking over at them again, and again, and again. It said the same, and her eyes wasn’t deceiving her either. She started to panic.

_ How am i telling Gladion this?! He'll surely think i have been cheating.... _

She didn't notice that the time went quickly as she sat there, panicking and scripting how it would end in her mind. He would get mad, he would leave, and that was the end of their relationship, as well as he probably would think that she were cheating on him. The time went so fast that she didn't notice that Gladion walked in the door, calling her name. Not getting a reply from her were unusual for being her, as she would reply with something, or at least let him know that she wasn't home for when he arrived. Taking his jacket off, and hanging it up, as well as taking his shoes off, he walked into the kitchen, finding her sitting at the dining table, looking rather panicked and distressed.

«Luna? Are you okay?» he asked, looking at her worried. Luna flinched, which made him even more worried. «Luna...?» he repeated her name.

«Sorry, i'm just...i don't know...» she muttered lightly. 

Gladion walked over and sat down beside her. «What? Is it the league? Headaches getting worse?» Gladion kept going on, bringing up what she had been suffering with the past few months after the incident.

She shaked her head. «No it's just...» 

_ Fuck, he's going to hate me now... _

«Do you remember what we talked...briefly...about last week?» she started, looking over at him.

He hummed softly. «Depends on what you are talking about then...»

«The kid stuff...» she replied, hesitating slightly. «And when you asked if i was, which i then said i wasn't...» she continued, her voice shaking since she was nervous. 

Gladion hummed softly. «I do remember that.»

«Well....» she started, swallowing thickly. «I am...apparently...» she said, looking at him, clearly worried for what he could say.

«Right...» he just replied lightly, not sure what she was getting at.

Luna sighed softly. «You don't get it, do you?» she asked. 

«I...uh...What?» was all he got out.

«Gladion...I'm pregnant...» she flatly told him, looking directly at him. She could feel the lump in her throat grow bigger as his eyes just got wider the more he looked at her.

«W-wait...What?» he stuttered, looking at her with a mixture of shock and surprise. «Are you serious!?» 

Luna nodded and hummed softly in response. She was terrified, to the point that she were on the verge of tears. Luna averted her eyes down to the table, looking at the papers she had gotten with her. Gladion sat back in the chair and couldn't help himself but to grin widely like a dork. He kept repeating himself, looking at her with wide eyes. She couldn't see it as she were busy looking down at the table, but his eyes were sparkling.

«I...I know we just moved in together and all...» she started, not sure where she were going with it, but felt that she had to start somewhere.

«Wait...Wait wait wait...Did you think i would get mad?»  he asked her. Luna then looked up at him, her eyes as glossy as they could get from holding her tears back. Seeing her like that broke him a little. «Don't answer that actually...» he muttered. «I'm sorry...i'm the worst...» he added, knowing fully well that he could have gotten furious instead, as he really hated surprised.

«I'm sorry...» she muttered.

He got up from the chair and pulled her up with him, hugging her tightly as he were swaying lightly from side to side. Luna got utterly surprised but wrapped her arms around him as well, burying her face into his chest as her tears started to fall down onto her cheeks. Gladion couldn't wipe the grin of his face as well as a growing blush appeared. He then pulled her away from him, before he placed both of his hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away as he forced her to look up at him.

Looking worried at her, almost squishing her cheeks. «You didn't think about removing it?»

The question took her by surprise. «That never crossed my mind...So no.»

«Good.» was all he replied as his expression grew soft. Luna were about to say something before she got interrupted by his lips on hers. As they parted from it, their eyes met. «That is the most shocking, and surprising, but best news i have had all day.»

«Really?» she asked, pretty sure that wasn't the care, but didn't want to deal with everything right now. She was getting exhausted from feeling scared, not knowing how he would react, only to react the opposite of what she had imagined.

«Really.» he softly replied.

Finding their way to the living room, and clearing up the air as of why she were terrified of telling, as well as they had recently just moved in together, so she did feel it was much too soon. He told her that he didn't care if it was soon, or late. He was just really happy and couldn't mask those feelings at all, and Luna could tell, as he kept smiling like a dork. Even more so when he asked how long she had been, and she replied with 3 months. He even gave the squeal like gasp that he found horrifying when Lillie and Lusamine did it. When he did it, and Luna heard it, she just bursted into laughter.

«What was that?» she asked in between the laughter.

«It runs in the family apparently...» he muttered, becoming a blushing mess.

Not doing more that day, or evening, they decided to keep it to themselves for a while before telling her family and friends, as well as his, knowing that Lusamine would get the first flight over, and he sure didn't want that. The evening ended up with take out food for a change and a shit ton of movies, just so he could cuddle up to her. At least until they both were half asleep on the couch and decided to just go to bed. Once in bed, he still weren't done with his 'cuddle session' and quickly pulled her close to him, just for him to fall asleep while holding her close to him. Luna just gave a soft giggle, getting herself a little more comfortable in his grip before she drifted off to sleep, feeling relieved.


	54. Flowers are more than just a Name

3 years had passed, and Gladion was sitting in his home office, looking at some papers for the new expansion in Kalos, as the current office started to get grow small, and they needed more space for new projects coming in. The new facility would be in the outskirts of Aquacorde Town, the same distance as from Lumiose, but in a different direction. Looking at the blueprints of the new building would be placed. Close to the river, so they could start to help more water pokemon, as well as Santalune Forest were close, letting the pokemon quickly get used to the wild and preferably released quickly with time. 

There was a knock on the door, and it slowly opened up. «Daddy?» one of them said, looking in.

Gladion hummed softly, looking over, seeing a young boy. «Yeah?»

Behind the young boy were a young girl as well, scooting past him. «Mommy says it's dinner time now.» she said.

Gladion nodded. «Alright, you go and sit at the table. I'll be there soon.»

The two nodded, and closed the door lightly before running off and down the stairs, giggling softly. Gladion put the documents away and got up from the chair, stretching his back as he had been sitting there for a few hours already, answering emails and a few calls. Closing the laptop he walked out of the room and continued down the hallway and the stairs. The kids were still running somewhat around, giggling and laughing softly.

Walking into the living room and heading to the kitchen, he found Luna preparing the dinner, and she were quite huge as well, expecting their third child quite soon. When she were pregnant the first time, they decided not to know the gender, and just wait for the day, only to get surprised when she gave birth to twins. A boy and a girl. It was quite the surprise as she looked quite small for carrying two. At least they were healthy, so they didn't need to stay around at the hospital for long. 

He walked up to her, and gently wrapped his arms around her, placing them on her very pregnant belly. She flinched lightly, as she didn't notice him walking in. He gave her a light peck on her cheek.

«What's on the menu?» he asked her, looking down at the food she were preparing for them.

«Torchic Confit, with vegetables.» She replied softly. 

The kids came running past them, screaming and giggling as they continued to play a tag game of sorts. Luna just chuckled softly as he sighed. She found a piece of the meat and presented it to him, and he took the offering, tasting it. He hummed softly. «Oh, that's good.»

«Yeah? Finally nailed the seasoning then.» she said, wiggling her hips in victory. Gladion just chuckled softly.

Luna then asked him if he could get them to the table, as it were ready and she needed to get it over to the table. He nodded and let go of her, finding them in the living room. «Ren. Azalea. Dinner is ready.»

The two nodded and ran past him, finding their seats as Luna got them their plates with food on them. Gladion turned around and went to sit down himself, along with Luna who handed him a plate of the food.  

«Voilà.» she said and smiled softly.

Once she sat down, they all started to eat. Ren, the young boy were wolfing it down, while Azalea, the young girl were taking her time eating it. Luna kept telling him to slow down, but as fast as he did, he started up eating quickly again. Once they had all eaten, the kids went out in the garden, playing around with Luna's Vivillon, Alolan Vulpix and Florges. Putting the dishes in the dishwasher, Luna suddenly froze on the spot, looking rather worried.

Gladion saw it and just looked at her with wide eyes. «What? Now?»

She sighed softly and shaked her head. «Nope. False alarm.»

«Stop doing that...It's terrifying.» he lightly hissed.

She just game him a glare. «Make me.» she said, teasing him slightly.

Gladion just smirked at her. «One day i will...One day.»

Luna just chuckled softly, and he did the same. Finishing in the kitchen, Luna walked out into the garden, sitting down and just watching the kids run around, having fun. Gladion would join shortly, but had a call he needed to make. It being close to Christmas, and he wanted to make sure that Lillie and Sol actually were coming over or not. Standing in the living room, he called her up, and she quickly took it.

«Hi brother!» she replied sweetly on the other end.

«Hi Lillie...Just making sure that you and Sol are getting here..and possibly mother? If wants to that is.»  he asked, still unsure if Lusamine actually still were mad at him for moving to Kalos.

«We are coming over! And i'm still talking to mom about it. She keeps avoiding the subject...» she said, muttering the last softly.

«Alright...» he replied, feeling a bit hurt that their mother didn't want anything to do with him anymore, other than it being strictly business.

«Don't worry about mom. I'll keep asking her until i and Sol leaves, so she might tag along.» Lillie said.

«Daddy!! Are you coming out soon!?» Ren shouted into the living room at him. 

«Soon.» he replied before going back to Lillie. «She is welcome as long as she behave.»

«I know...But don't let me keep you any longer! Seems like you are wanted.» she said, chuckling softly.

Gladion just looked out of the window, seeing Ren and the Vulpix run around, while Luna had started to braid Azalea's hair, to keep it out of her way while she were running around the garden with them. «Yeah. Later Lillie.» he said and hung up on the call. 

A soft smile on his face as he looked out at them again. It felt surreal for a second, seeing his own kids run around, having fun, as well as his future wife sitting around watching them. Azalea looked in and over at him, and smiled widely, to which he just smiled back at the young girl, walking out and took the chair beside Luna.

«They are coming over?» Luna asked.

«As far as i know, yes.» 

«And Lusamine...?» she added softly, knowing it was a hard topic for him.

«I don't know. I have told her that she is welcome, and Lillie would try and drag her along, as far as i know.» he said, crossing his legs

They ended up sitting there the rest of the day, watching them play with the pokemon. Luna did walk into the kitchen once, getting something to drink, as she didn't plan on going inside for a while. Gladion knew he had a lot more to do, but it just felt better to sit outside, listening to their kids laughter as they ran around. Coming from a pretty dysfunctional family himself, he had never imagined himself having one, yet, here he was, enjoying every second of it. Ren and Azalea were like spitting images of him and Lillie when they were that age, and that was somewhat scary, so he now hoped that their third would be looking more like Luna. The only thing Ren and Azalea didn't get from him were his green eyes, which he didn't mind, as he loves her grey ones.

Luna had lost her champion title a year ago, which was also around the time he decided to finally pop the question to her.  _ If she would marry him _ . The question grew heavy on him for over a year, so when he finally managed to ask her, he were stuttering like crazy. Luna were giggling softly, but lucky for him was that she did say yes to him. They had been engaged for a little over a year now, not planning a wedding anytime soon. At least not until the third girl came along, which they had decided to name Amaranth.

With the years of being in Kalos, both of their markings had kept on growing, only to stop when they found out that Luna were pregnant again, then for it to slowly fade away. It was still quite visible, but the colors were getting dull and faded. They were both sure that it would be gone after another few years, but they didn't talk, nor think much about it.

It was that one time, when they bumped into each other in Heahea, when everything started. The marking came to, and slowly, as well as a little painfully, started to grow on her left shoulder and his left side on his chest. The whole thing were quite absurd and surreal, but flowers in general got a whole new meaning for them both.

_ Flowers definitely had more to them than just a name. _


End file.
